Ratchet and Clank Future: Hole in the Universe
by aduck1
Summary: Post Ratchet and Clank Comic Series. Rated T for swearing and violence.  As the galaxies are invaded by a new enemy, Ratchet finds himself constantly tested by his new adversary.  Soon he will be faced with choices that may have no right answer...
1. Prologue:  Echoes of the Past

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Prologue: Echoes of the Past

Three days after Tachyon's attack on Fastoon, Veldin

It was getting dark outside when the door to the orphanage opened. The secretary looked up in surprise from her desk, normally no one came by at this hour, and there weren't any scheduled appointments for parents looking for children.

The setting sun outlined the two figures. Secretary Shannon, that was what the name plate on the desk read, recognized them as Lombaxes, the ears being a dead giveaway. It was hard for her to see the two with any clarity, the setting sun behind them gave her only their frame.

The adult was holding the child, no infant, in his left arm. He walked forward to the desk.

"I am here to drop off my son. I know I don't have an appointment, but things have come up." The voice from the Lombax seemed to be weighed with sorrow. His green eyes had a haunted look.

The Secretary sat up. "I see. Unfortunately one needs an appointment to see if we can raise the child…"

The Lombax sighed. A small pouch of bolts materialized from his manifestor. "I trust that the appointment will appear in the logs."

Shannon smiled, this Lombax knew the ropes. "Indeed. Your son shall be raised here. Just fill out this paper work on needs and his name. Also, we will need some money to cover the expenses of raising him." A stack of forms materialized on the desk.

"I believe that should cover all of the forms."

Surprised, the robot picked up the forms and did a quick scan. "Yes, that will do. But what is the boy's name?"

"Raymond Alenko." The older Lombax then pulled a card out of his manifestor. "This should be enough to cover him until he is of age."

The robot leaned over, grabbed the card, and put it into a slot next to her computer. "Yes, this shall do. Would you like to leave any contact information?"

The Lombax shook his head. "No, I don't want anything to connect him to me." Green eyes clouding with water, the Lombax softly rubbed the sleeping infant's head. "I'm going to miss you Raymond. Be strong."

The infant stirred slightly, but did not wake. Slowly, the father turned and left the orphanage.

The secretary picked up the infant. "Welcome to Veldin Orphanage, little one."

5 years later.

The young child stumbled through the city. He was tired, hungry, and very thirsty. Everything seemed to be a blur to him. The fact that he had been breathing smoke less than a day ago didn't help.

What had happened? He didn't remember much of…anything. Just the smoke, the fire, the _screams._ He had to get out, had to get water.

He stumbled past a store trying to sell TVs. Someone was speaking, and while he heard the words he didn't comprehend them.

"It's been almost a full day since the fire first broke out in Veldin Orphanage. New reports show that the owner, Frank Smith, had been stealing money from the orphanage and neglecting safety regulations. The fire thus grew far out of control. It is estimated that over 60 orphans are dead, and many are missing. Most will probably end up dead on the streets…"

He turned the corner, and suddenly his green eyes lit up. There was a small toolbox lying on the ground, abandoned. He could use these tools…somehow. He was good with tools, he remembered that. Didn't remember much else…he gathered them up and continued his wandering.

The young boy stayed near the edge of the sidewalk, away from the alleys. They were full of people he didn't like of the look of. They looked dangerous, like scavengers waiting for him to fall over. No, he need to stay away.

Then he saw his safe heaven. It was an empty alley, with pipes flowing up the wall. Pipes…water was in pipes!

He trotted over, his ears perked up in excitement. He began fiddling with one of the pipes, spreading out his new tools on the ground. All he really did was loosen the bolt on one slightly, so that water would drip out slowly. It was still water.

He sat under the pipe, catching the drops in his mouth. Slowly he was stated. With a content purr, he leaned back, and looked back at the street. Only to see a group of kids approaching.

Fear suddenly seized him. The boy grabbed a nearby tool. There were several kids, all bigger than him. He couldn't tell how many. He shrank back into the wall.

The foremost and biggest of the lot, a Blarg, walked up to him. "That pipe that gives water? That's ours now. Scram."

Though the boy was scared, he wasn't going to surrender what was possibly his only source of water. "No it isn't. I did this, it's mine!"

The Blarg smiled. "Then I will take it from you." A large fist swung in the boy's direction. Though powerful, the blow was slow and clumsy, allowing the boy to dodge. The Blarg had put too much force behind the punch, and fell with a yelp of surprise to the ground.

The boy swung the tool in his hand with all his might, connecting at the base of the spine where it met the neck. The Blarg yelped again, and passed out.

The boy turned to face the other kids, surprised to see them just watching. Finally the second smallest of the lot stepped forward. "Cindy, make sure Drake is all right."

A small (compared to the rest) Cazar stepped past the boy and went to Drake. "He's fine, Icarus. Just knocked out."

Icarus turned towards the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy swallowed. "I…I don't remember."

The Markazain examined the Lombax in front of him, looking at the tool in his hand. "Alright, Ratchet, you have proved your worth to us. Welcome to the crew."

7 years later.

Ratchet walked with Icarus, the bag of bolts jingling. For the last seven years Ratchet had run with Icarus and his crew, surviving in the harsh city. Between the numerous homeless and the brutal police, it had been a hard life. But they had finally done it.

With the latest job Ratchet had finally added enough money to the group to finally move out of the city. They were going to buy a small garage and house out in the middle of nowhere, but at least they would have a roof under their heads.

"I'm glad I brought you into my crew. You have been a great addition."

"No problem, and really I should be thanking you. I doubt I would have lasted a week without you guys. Don't worry, I'll take of the purchasing. You know I am the only one who can do this."

Icarus grimaced. It was true, Ratchet was the only one in his crew who wasn't a wanted criminal. That was also why the rest of the crew wasn't walking with them, they were a little resentful that the newest member was the one doing the most important transaction. "I almost feel like I am reaching too far. That this is too good to be true."

"Don't worry Icarus, it'll be fine."

They stopped at the door. "Well, this is it."

It took three hours, but finally the transaction was done. The crew could finally leave the city. Ratchet walked out, holding the piece of paper almost reverently in his hands. Icarus saw it and smiled. The rest of the crew finally joined them.

There wasn't any talking, they all just touched the piece of paper. Finally Icarus spoke. "Let's go home."

A group of screams made their heads turn, only to see a bunch of people running towards them from further up the street. The fear was apparent in their eyes. "Police Raid!" One yelled.

"Frack!" Police raids rarely occurred, but they were brutal. Dozens of officers with riot gear would descend on this lawless part of the city, knocking out everyone and arresting them. The jails people were sent to were rumored to be horrible.

Drake yelled a very sensible thing right then. "RUN!" The crew ran with the crowed, desperate to escape the baton and riot shield swinging officers. Everyone here was a criminal in their mind, a disease to be purged.

Ratchet ran with the rest of them, still holding the deed and following the terrified crowed. Suddenly the crowed stopped. Cindy realized what was going on. "There's more up the street. We need a different exit."

"This way!" It was hard for the crew to here Icarus's voice, but they followed him into an alley. "I don't normally come here, so I hope this isn't a dead…crap."

There was only a wall in front of them. They were trapped.

Ratchet was desperate for an idea, an avenue of escape. Then noting the narrowness of the alley, a crazy idea formed. Carefully placing the deed in his mouth, the Lombax ran at one wall, jumped, and pushed off against it. Quickly he bounced higher between the two walls, and then vault onto the roof of the lower building.

"Ratchet, what about us?" Ignoring the cry, Ratchet looked around, and spotted a fire hose. He ran over, grabbed it, and through it over the roof's edge. "Grab it Drake, and I'll start hauling you up. Then we can haul the rest up."

The others, realizing his plan, nodded. The Blarg grabbed the fire hose with both hands, and Ratchet began winding up the hose. Suddenly Cindy yelled "They're here! Hurry!"

Adrenaline surged like never before, and Ratchet began winding at a fast pace. Suddenly he heard yelling, and then multiple thunks. The hose was suddenly lighter. No!

Ratchet ran over to the edge of the roof, and saw his crew being dragged away by the police. All most all were knocked out, save Icarus. He turned, and saw Ratchet on the roof. "Ratchet…" The police dragging him wacked the Markazain on the head. He then looked up, and saw Ratchet.

"Get him!"

Ratchet ran. He ran without direction, fleeing everything. He ran longer than he knew he could, not bothering to figure out where he was going. It was only once he exited the city that he gathered his bearings.

He was on the road to the house and garage he had purchased for the crew. Their home…his home. He walked up the road, if you could call it that, discovered the garage. Just the garage, there was no house. The man had cheated him.

Ratchet entered the garage, and was surprised to find two things in it. On the far wall hung both an Omni-Wrench 8000, and a picture of Captain Qwark. Written on the poster was "my hero", though it was the handwriting of a child. Everyone knew of him, his posters were everywhere and the radios and TVs proclaimed his heroic actions. Why were theses here? It didn't matter.

This was theirs…his now. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. It was completely worthless now. He sat down, and began to cry.

He had lost his family.

3 years later.

He was leaving this planet, there was nothing left for him. The rest of the crew had died in jail. There had been a riot, and the guards had used lethal force…Ratchet didn't like to think about it. His ship was almost ready, he had been collecting the pieces of it over the last three years. Now all he needed was a Robotic Ignition Key.

The explosion in the nearby valley startled him. Wondering what it was, he hefted up his wrench and went to investigate.

One day after ToD.

Gunfire rained upon the defenders. Buildings were collapsing, and as non-combatants were fleeing the destruction, only to be cut down by the Cragmites.

Suddenly a blue energy bolt flew straight into one of the Cragmites, vaporizing his head. The rest turned to see a detachment of the Praetorian Guard charging into the fray. Leading them was a female Lombax.

"Kill them all!" She yelled, charging forward with her hoverboots. Brandishing her dual-ended wrench she flew straight into the pack. The deadly weapon dealt out blows left and right, sending the ugly creatures flying.

Her men gave covering fire. Civilians, seeing the monstrosities they had been warned about all their life falling, picked up debris and charged into the fray. They fought with the fury of a mob, but could not come close to matching the destruction of the Female Guard. Within fifteen minutes the Cragmites broke under this combined assault. Even as they ran, the female cut them down.

Without pausing to enjoy their victory, the Guards ran through the city, always moving onto the next fight.

Finally the fighting died down. One of the guards approached the female. "Wow, General Karak. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a Blood Rager." It was a small attempt at humor.

Karak looked at her captain, her blue eyes covered in tears. "They killed them." Her voice was very soft.

"What, mam?"

"They killed them! MY FAMILY!" Anger raised her voice, coupled with grief. Her unusual red fur with green flecks shook. "I came home today to see them tearing apart my husband and kids. They didn't stand a chance."

Captain Sajuuk didn't know what to say. "We'll avenge them. We'll avenge everyone."

The general tightened the her grip on her wrench. "Yes we will."

"I have a message for Elder Karak!"

Heads whipped around at the messenger. Comn lines had been knocked out in the initial assault.

"I'm here."

"Mam, by order of the council, and due to the death of Elder Soban, you are now the Elder of the Military. Due to the crisis, you are also now head of the Council of the Elders, Five Bolt Magistrate. We are yours to command, Elder Karak."

Karak was shocked for a few seconds, and then took command.

Elsewhere.

"Great Alpha Argon, we have good news to report." The nervous Lycan scientist looked at the Alpha.

"Do tell." The voice was powerful, even though it wasn't very loud. The wolf-like creature leaned forward, claws clicking together.

The scientist swallowed. "We have detected anomalies similar to the ones that occurred about 20 years ago. There have been enough that we believe we can replicate the technology."

The Lycan grinned. "Excellent. I want prototypes ASAP. I have grown bored here with no one left to conquer. When the device is finished, send the scouts through. I want to see if these other dimensions will have worthy opponents."

It took a few seconds for the scientist to speak. "Great Alpha, since this device has gone to two different dimensions, neither of which are ours, which dimension should we travel to?"

"Both, I want to see if either are worthy of me."

"Yes Great Alpha. This shall be done."

The Lycan bowed, and left the room, leaving the great Lycan to plot and wonder about potential opponents.

One week after aCiT, Planet Mukow.

The crowed manically cheered as Crushto jumped onto the battlefield, his gun-arms waving in the air. The female Lombax bravely fired her modified pistol at the hulking titan, just causing it to become annoyed.

Crushto turned his missile launcher on Angela, firing several rockets. The female Lombax managed to dodge the barrage, and through a grenade at the giant fish.

Crushto roared with anger, and fired his chain gun. And Angela…tripped. The first bullets flew overhead, but the rest riddled her body. Her eyes flew open in pain, and then she lay still.

"There you have folks. Crushto has killed his 101st Lombax. He is the-"

The screen went blank, reflecting the faces of Ratchet, Clank, and Talwyn. Ratchet's face was covered in tears. "He did get her then. Tachyon did get Angela, and kill her. I truly am the last Lombax left in this dimension." The Lombax sat down, and looked around the office of one Emperor Tachyon.

Clank hopped onto his lap. "I am sorry Ratchet. I know she was a friend of yours. But you will not remain the only Lombax in this dimension. We shall find the others."

All Ratchet could do was to shake his head. He pulled out the old pocket watch, and flicked it open. The picture stared him in the eyes again. "Why couldn't both of you have lived? Why do I have to continuously lose my family?"

At this, Clank kicked him. Not hard, but enough to surprise the Lombax. "Hey, what was that for?"

Clank's green eyes looked up at the Lombax. "You loveable fool, I am a part of your family. You have a family here with you now."

Ratchet suddenly smiled. "You right. Sorry buddy. Family?"

"Indeed." Clank chuckled softly to himself.

Talwyn's sigh caused the duo to turn. "What?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that Tachyon didn't capture my father. The bad news is that I still don't know where he is."

Ratchet looked her in the eyes and said "Don't worry. We will find him."

The Markazain smiled slowly. "You're right. We will find him, the Lombaxes, and Orvus. Cronk, Zephyr, we are leaving. There's nothing here for us."

"Ten-four miss Apogee."

Fastoon, one month before the Helios Incident.

The three gravestones were aligned in a neat row, next to the remains of the Gear Statue. They simply had names: Angela Cross, Kaden, and Alister Azimuth. In many ways, that was all that Ratchet felt he could do. He hadn't really known any of them as well as he would have liked.

The search for Max was going poorly. They still hadn't found any clue as to where he might be. By mutual consent, the search for him had ended. Talwyn had gone back to the space station. He had come here to do what he could for his dead brethren.

Ratchet pulled out the pocket watch and flicked it open. The three faces looked up at him, he had added a device that showed Angela's picture as well, and sadness welled up in him again.

"I am sure they would have appreciated the effort." Clank's green eyes narrowed in sadness.

"Yah. Let's go. Aphelion, set course for Veldin."

"Acknowledged." The fighter opened up, admitting her two pilots, and flew off the dead world.

Meanwhile

Elder Karak slammed her fist on the table. These last three years had been Hell for her. The only thing she found pleasure in anymore was tearing apart the Cragmites.

The situation was not good. The first assault had destroyed the Dimensionators, and they hadn't explored any planets that were capable of sustaining life in this dimension. Now they were surround in New Hope City. The last of the Lombaxes had rallied here, over fifteen million total. It wasn't enough.

The war had become one of attrition. For some reason Tachyon had not sent in any reinforcements. That didn't matter that much, eventual the Cragmites would kill enough that the Lombax species would be put on the point of no return. They were dangerously close to that edge.

The first year had been brutal. Over twenty five million Lombaxes had been lost to war, and another twelve million had died from starvation. Finally, enough had died that they could actually feed their people.

It would take a miracle to get the Lombaxes out of this. Karak, despite her wanting to do otherwise, had assumed a defensive stance. It was their main advantage against the Cragmites, who had slowed down their assaults.

They were the last Lombaxes alive. The Keeper and his son, as well as Azimuth, were certainty dead.

The only good news had been their unexpected visitor. She was still a little foggy on the details of how he had ended up here, but the small creature had saved many of her men with his ability to slow time, allowing medics to arrive. She really didn't care past that point.

An alarm jarred her from her thoughts. The Cragmites were attacking. The red Lombax hefted up her dual-bladed wrench and headed into the fray.

Elsewhere.

"Great Alpha Argon, we have made somewhat of a breakthrough with the prisoner."

Argon's yellow eyes looked up at the tall prison warden. The Lycan had multiple scars running across his body. Two large knifes hung at his waste, the knifes he preferred to use in torture.

The prisoner was from one of the dimensions they were scouting. It was pure luck they had run into that escape pod, with its half-dead passenger knocked out. They had decided to save the creature, and try to cooperate with it to learn about the dimension. Unfortunately, they didn't speak the same language. Argon had requested monthly updates, and this was the next one.

"What do you mean by 'somewhat of a breakthrough?'"

Warden Payne sighed. "As you know, I assigned guardsmen Keller to try to communicate with the prisoner. We had a breakthrough a few weeks ago, and now know that he was speaking in a language called Standard. From what we have learned, this is the common langue for inter-species communication, but that most species also communicate in their own language between themselves. This explains why we have a maddening time in understanding the transitions we intercept, they have always been using more than one language.

Anyways, to try to get him to cooperate, we lied to him. Basically we said that we were nearing space-traveling technology when his escape pod had crashed into our planet. We told him that we had to keep him locked up for his own safety as well as to assure ours, as being an alien, we had to make sure his intentions were peaceful.

It was going along well. We provided him with above average accommodations, but made sure he could not find out our true level of technology. He was providing us with useful information for the infiltration teams. It was basic stuff, like the capitals of each of the tri-galaxies, which species to watch out for, but it was still very useful.

Unfortunately, a week ago, just as the fleet was conducting an exercise over the city, a sky taxi crashed into the building we were holding him in. We aren't sure what caused the accident, as all in the taxi died. Naturally he looked out of the hole that it created, only to see your fleet conducting the trials. He has since refused to speak with us. Do you want me to begin torturing him?"

Alpha Argon was annoyed. " By the Great Moon, that was some bad luck. Still, I don't want him tortured quite yet. Let's see what our spies can find out now that we understand this Standard langue. Leave a full report on my desk. You may leave."

The warden bowed, placed a holo-reader on the desk, and left.

One month after the Helios Incident, radio news report.

"Hey everyone. It's been a galactic month since the Helios Incident, and things have finally settled down. In recent news, Sasha Phyronix has been re-elected as Mayor of Metropolis. The city itself has finally recovered from the devastation of Tachyon's assault.

Also, polls have come in from the Polaris Galaxy. With President Quark's bumbling over the Helios Incident, his popularity has dropped to a record low of .01%. On the other hand, Defense Minister Vorn's popularity has sworn with his successful repelling of Valkyrie, Agorian, and Space Pirate raids. He may be making his own bid for president soon.

The Polaris Galaxy has calmed down. The remaining Cragmites have withdrawn to their home world of Reepor. Spy satellites have been placed around the world to make sure they don't try anything.

Peace seems to have been the theme this month. There have been no war declarations. It is seems the universe has finally decided to take a break from the constant warfare.

Also, the Starship Phoenix has just its repairs from the fight with Tachyon's forces. The battleship was heavily damaged during the assault, but the actions of its brave crew managed to force the invaders off, causing them to do much less damage. The Phoenix has been greatly improved, boasting more powerful weapons and shields, as well as more space in general. This increase in size has caused the flagship to be reclassified as a Dreadnaught. The Phoenix will commence her shakedown voyage this week.

In sport news…

Ratchet flicked off the TV. "Finally some good news. Looks like I can actually work without the galaxy needing to be saved."

Clank nodded. "Indeed. Now that the lunch break is over, let's get back to work on that ship."

The two left his garage, and went back to work.

Elsewhere.

"Great Alpha Argon, we have the reports ready for you." The Lycan placed the holo-reader on the desk.

The middle aged Lycan picked it up, his yellow eyes reading the information. His scars were highlighted by the glow of the 'reader.

"Well, this is interesting. There may actually be some worthy foes in this Dimension. And this one especially shall be fun to play with. I am going to need some time to prepare the game for these ones. You may leave, Pack Leader Bortus."

The first Lycan bowed and left the room.

Three Years later.

"This is Great Alpha Argon. Commence the invasion. Do as you have been instructed. Let the next war begin. For the Lycan Empire!"

Howling, the army poured through the portals and into the new dimension, ready to fight.

**Author's Notes**

**As you may have noticed, I am doing a slight rewrite of history. In my universe, Angela is dead as well as Azimuth, mainly because I couldn't think of a good way to include her in the story alive. I feel this works better for the story. Ratchet's past I felt needed to be explained a little, and I wanted to reference it later in the story. I could not remember if it was Crushto or Zorthan who the announcer claims to have killed over a hundred Lombaxes. I apologize if I got them mixed up, but I really don't think it matters either way.**

**In case you are wondering what Cragmites are doing in the Lombax dimension, here is an explanation (since this won't be clearly explained in the story). Before Tachyon offered Ratchet the choice of going to his species in the Lombax Dimension at the end of ToD, he sent over a large army of Cragmites. They were to stay hidden for one day, and then attack. Tachyon had no plans to let the Lombaxes live, he just wanted to torment Ratchet with the choice. Tachyon planned on sending more troops after defeating Ratchet, but instead lost. There are still enough Cragmites to possibly drop the current Lombax level to the point of no return, specifically 10 million members. If this happens, the Lombaxes shall eventually become extinct, no matter what happens after that point.**

**All Lombaxes have tails in my universe, even if that conflicts with true lore. I don't care what they say, all Lombaxes have tails. Lombax fur can come in many colors, but each individual Lombax has two colors. The primary color is the one that covers most of the fur, while the stripes are referred to as flecks. Angela lost her tail in the assault on Fastoon.**

**While my story shall take place after the Ratchet and Clank comic series, the game All-4-One shall not happen. Also, I have not read the comic series, only the Wiki on it, which is sadly underwritten. I am assuming all planets were returned to their rightful orbits at the end of the series. I apologize for any mistakes on my part in referencing those events. The "Helios Incident" refers to the comic books. I do know that after the series Ratchet and Clank decide to stay in the Polaris Galaxy. In my story, they end up back on Veldin.**

**There are two methods of keeping track of time in the galaxies. The most common form is basic years, months, and days. These very from planet to planet.**

**However, in the interest of making it easy to record dates, the Standard Calendar was created. It was based upon the rotation of the galaxies themselves. Each rotated as the same rate, a very unlikely phenomenon, allowing for Standard Time to be used in each of the Tri-Galaxies.**

**Each Galactic Year is one rotation of the galaxy, and is about 3.2 Earth/Veldin Years. Each years is broken up into four chunks that are seasons. Each season is broken up into 4 galactic months, and each month is broken up into 50 galactic days.**

**Every Galactic year the Elections for President of each galaxy are held.**

**Year one on the Standard Calendar is was when the first Galactic Election took place. All years previous to that are referred to as B.S. or Before Standard. All years appearing after that just have an S after them.**

**Galactic Standard is the common language for inter-species communication in the Tri-Galaxies. This language was created with the formation of the Standard Calendar to prevent wars from breaking out because of misinterpreted communications. As a result, almost all species know common and their native language, which is why Ratchet can speak with almost anyone. Ratchet only knows common.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Not the Garage

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 1: Not the Garage

"Hand me the small wrench. I think we got this baby repaired." A leather-covered hand appeared from under the ship. The sun briefly reflected off the small wrench as the robotic hand passed it on. "Thanks buddy."

"What was it?" Clank's voice was a little hard to hear over the wind. It had been blowing rather hard the last few days on Veldin. Sand quietly rattled of his metallic body.

"Nothing really. The engine combustor mainframe had come loose, causing the ship to backfire. Simple repair. Mr. Bentus must have not been as good with a stick as he used to. Still, I'm impressed this ship is still in such good condition, it's a relic. Who uses a manual nowadays?"

The Lombax pulled himself out from under the old ship. "Well, let's give it a test run. We just need to start it up, I doubt even I can fly this old fossil without crashing."

Clank chuckled softly. "Yes, and we don't want you flying off into the atmosphere again now would we?" The robot had fond memories of that moment, even if it had been worrying at the time.

Ratchet shuddered slightly. "Not a chance." The leather-clad hands dusted off the dirty mechanic's gear. It was of a similar design to the outfit Clank had first seen him in, only bigger. Ratchet had grown a lot over the years. He hoped into the cockpit, and turned the key. The engines sputtered a little, then gave off a healthy, if loud whine.

Ratchet grinned. With a quick turn of the key the old fighter settled down. Hearing his ship, the old Novalian walked out of the garage, cane proceeding him. Ratchet jumped out of the cockpit. "We got her all ready for you."

It was seeing the look of pure happyness that was the real reason Ratchet took these jobs. He and Clank worked on ships, trying to get them done under 24 hours. If they managed to get them done under the deadline, the repairs were free. Which was why they often helped those less well off.

"You did it, m' boy. I'm impressed. I was a little worried the old gal wouldn't lift off anymore. You have my thanks. Now how much do I owe you lads?"

"It was nothing sir. We did the repair in under an hour, so it is free." Clank tried to wave away the bolts that had appeared from Mr. Bentus's manifestor.

The blue Novalian looked almost disappointed. "I feel kind of bad not paying you…"

"Don't worry about it. We have more bolts than I can count to. You need them more than us. Besides, I think your ship wants to fly, Mr. Bentus."

"Oh, don't call me that, youngster. Call me Mark, it's what my friends call me." He walked over to the ship, and displaying an agility that belied his age, jumped in. "Thanks again for your help."

Ratchet waved. "No problem. Contact us if she starts acting up again." The ship powered up, and flew off.

"Anyone else for today Clank?" The robot just shook his head. "Excellent."

Ratchet removed the goggles from his forehead, placing them in his manifestor. "I tell you, this is the life. Helping people out without having to fight, it feels great. Just think, it's been over a galactic year, and nothing has happened."

Clank walked up beside his friend. "I know. Although, I calculate that all the problems we have gone through in that time period happening at .00008392%. It is unlikely that anything major shall occur for a good long time."

"That's good to hear." The two entered the garage. Tools hung from the wall, along with a few news-paper clips. A double ended wrench was also hanging there. Looking at the wrench, Clank relived that memory again. A blue bolt flying out, Ratchet falling down… No. He had changed that. It hadn't happened.

"You know Ratchet, I am kind of surprised you turned down that offer to go on first contact missions for the Galactic Rangers."

Ratchet removed his manifestor gloves and placed them on a worktable. "I was tempted…but I don't want to fight anymore. I have had enough of saving the galaxy, of being a guardian of it. I just want to put down my wrench and not have to fight anymore."

"Do you truly wish it to be over, to not fight anymore?"

Ratchet turned around. "Why do you ask?"

"I have seen you practicing with it."

Ratchet sighed. His right hand reached into his pocket, pulling out an old watch. He opened it, three faces staring at him. "You know, when I first…_acquired_ the wrench, I swore I would never use it. Too much bad history. And then during the Helios Incident, it just felt natural in my hand. Like it wanted to be used. I don't want to use it, but, I don't know. I feel this need to practice with it. To be able to use it. I don't really understand myself." Another sigh. The blue light danced on the Lombax's face.

"Ratchet, their deaths are not your fault. You can't expect to save everyone. No one can. They all died heroes."

A single watery tear left his eye. "They're still dead. That's the real reason I don't fight anymore. I don't want anyone else to die on my watch. I don't think…if I had to choose between them and the galaxy, I'm not sure which choice I would make."

Clank hopped up onto the workbench. His green eyes were wide with worry. "They would be proud of you. You have always made the right choice. You made it on the Clock, and you will again. And they do not blame you.

Now stop blaming yourself. Move on. Enjoy life. There is a lot of good you have done, a lot of lives you have saved."

The watch closed. "You're right. Thanks."

Beep! Beep! Clank got up and went to the computer. "We have an incoming call."

"Put it through."

Ratchet was expecting many things, but the sight that greeted him wasn't one of them. Despite the surprise, he was still happy. "Hey boss, mind if we dropped by?"

"Merc! Green! I haven't seen you guys for years. I thought you were working at Galaxy Burger. What happened?"

The two Dreadzone warbots looked back through the monitor. "We have been all over the place, doing lots of things-"

"Yoga, exploring, mental counseling-"

"That last one was only you, Green. Anyways, we just haven't been able to figure out what to do with our lives after going through Dreadzone. We heard you had finally put down your wrench, so we thought we would stop by, see what you were doing."

Ratchet grinned. "It would be great to see you again. I'm sending you the coordinates now. See you in a few."

The next five minutes passed in a flurry of activity. Ratchet quickly showered, washing away the accumulated oil and dirt from his fur. He then dressed in his old flight clothes. Finally he set up some "chairs" for the two warbots. A minute passed, and then a bus approached the garage. Merc and Green got off.

"Wow boss, nice place you got here. And look, chairs." The two settled down in the metal hooks. Ratchet closed the garage door, the afternoon sun being shut out..

"I tell you sir, it's nice to not have to constantly fire your thrusters." Green looked around.

"Guys, we aren't on Dreadzone anymore. Just call me Ratchet, and him Clank." Ratchet gestured with his thumb at his companion.

The two warbots looked at each other. "We always just called him Clank, or that little metal dude."

Clank giggled. "You weren't paying that much attention. Having too much fun destroying the Dreadzone bots weren't you." All three began laughing at him.

Green continued to look around. "Hey Ratchet, don't you have a ship?"

Ratchet chuckled. "Aphelion is out getting a complete overhaul in cleaning and paint. I may be good mechanic, but I can't paint at all. She deserves it."

"Is she an A.I. in the fighter?" Merc sounded interested.

"Yup. She's a Lombax fighter we recovered on Fastoon. She is very fast and really packs a punch."

Merc whistled. "Sounds nice."

"Sounds above you Merc."

"Can it Green."

All four laughed again. Clank looked up. "She should be done soon. You guys could stay here to meet her."

"Sounds nice. So Ratchet, what are you doing?"

Ratchet stuck out a thumb at the box of tools. "Repair work. I've always had a knack for it, and I enjoy it. What do you guys enjoy doing?"

The two warbots looked at each other, sadness obvious in their gaze. "Well…we don't know."

They were silent for a moment, the Merc went on. "Ever since Dreadzone, nothing has really made me happy. I can't get it out of my head. Every time something backfires, I always hit the deck, ready to fight…"

"And I keep on having nightmares. Keep seeing people dying, especially the contestant before you. I don't know how to do anything else. We're stuck."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. It's hard to get over fighting. I guess…I don't know. Before I got dragged into this, I found myself with a knack for making things work with my tools. You just need to find what you enjoy. And I don't believe that you guys can only fight."

Inspiration suddenly struck Clank. "What about the Galactic Rangers. They could use bots like you, and there haven't been any fighting. From what I have heard, the Phoenix is going to go on first contact missions. You might fit in there."

The warbots shrugged. "Might work, never considered that-"

All turned towards the garage door, where a knock was issuing. "I'll get it." Ratchet stood up, and stretched his legs. The knocking came again, harder. "I'm coming. Hold your thrusters."

Ratchet hit the button, causing the door to lift up. Three bots greeted his eyes.

Ratchet had never seen robots like these ones before. They were about half a foot taller than him. They were built thin, an unusual thing in robots. Most were built thick. They looked vaguely humanoid. The most distinguishing part was the two ears, which were pointed in triangles. "What do you want?"

That may not have been the nicest thing to say, but he was kind of annoyed. "You are the Lombax Ratchet. Behind you is the Robot Clank. And over there are the Warbots Merc and Green." The bot's synthesized voice made it clear that these were statements, and not questions.

"Yes. Who wants to know?"

"Where is your ship, Aphelion?"

"She's out getting a paint job. Now, what do you want?"

The lead robot stepped forward. "We are here under the orders of Alpha Leader Argon of the Lycan Empire to put all of you under arrest. You are targets 1, 2, 9, and 10. Your ship Aphelion is target 3. You have one minute to comply. Failure to do so will result in us using tasers to bring you in. If you continue to resist, you will be terminated with lethal force. Do you surrender?"

Ratchet's first impulse was to laugh. Which is what he did. Doubling over, nearly chocking, he managed to ask "Ok…who put…put you…up to…this?" He continued laughing.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Clank wasn't so sure this was a joke or prank. The next words confirmed this.

"You have thirty seconds left. Do you surrender?"

Ratchet stopped laughing. "Son of a Quark!" He jumped back as Merc and Green pulled out their guns.

The robots reacted immediately. They scattered as guns appeared from compartments in their arms. Electricity was fired at Ratchet, who rolled on the ground to dodge the blast.

"Open fire!" Laser blats left the Warbots' guns, flying towards the leader of the enemy bots. It managed to dodge with unusual agility for a robot. Still, Merc and Green were too accurate. Green kept it moving, while Merc adjust his fire to intercept the robot. Several laser bursts hit the robot, sending it reeling. The bot collapsed.

This brief exchange happened in seconds, but it was enough time for Ratchet to cross the room and grab the wrench hanging on the wall. Grasping the weapon with both hands, he fired several bolts of energy at another bot, electrocuting the machine. Working as one, the three turned on the final bot, bringing it down in under a second.

"This can't be good." Clank was typically understating the issue.

"No, it isn't. This was a surgical strike. And did you notice that we aren't the only targets? This sounds like a prelude to something way worse…"

"Hey boss, you may want to gear up. I'll bet there will be more."

"Yah, and I don't want you to end up like the last contestant."

Ratchet nodded, and quickly donned his Thermaflux armor, grabbing it from a compartment under his bed. Clank attached himself to his back. As much as Ratchet didn't like to admit it, he felt better with Clank's familiar weight on his back. He felt less of balance.

"Clank, try to contact Aphelion. She may be in trouble, and something tells me we may have to leave here in a hurry."

"Message away. Wait, receiving a message from her. She is coming here to pick us up. ETA, fifteen minutes."

Ratchet nodded. "Great. We'll hold up here. You guys ready?"

"We're ready sir." Ratchet didn't even bother to tell the warbot to call him Ratchet, he knew Green would feel more comfortable this way. Placing his wrench in his manifestor, he summoned up his combustor. Then, feeling slightly nostalgic, he switched it for the old dual raptors.

As the group filled out of the garage. As Ratchet swept his eyes over the landscape, looking for more enemies, a voice echoed across the world. It reminded him to much of Vorn's transmission during the Helios Incident.

"Citizens of Veldin, you are surrounded by a fleet under the command of Great Alpha Argon, Pack Leader of the Lycans.

We are at war with you, having just declared war on the Solana fifteen minutes ago. This world is under our control now. As per order of our Great Alpha, you are to surrender all weapons of war. All major governments shall be turned over to us to be run by us. There shall be no rebellions once we have seized control, anyone doing so shall be shot.

We are landing both robots and commandoes in your cities in 5 minutes. You shall obey any commands issued by them to the letter, or you will be harmed, perhaps fatally. Now, our glorious Great Alpha understands that some in the military shall continue to fight, even if it impossible to win. If a garrison in a city is going to undertake such action, we request that you put up red smoke. If we see such smoke, we will allow you 24 hours to evacuate all civilians from said city so they won't become casualties of war. Humanitarian aid will be provided to all refuges. If a garrison wishes to surrender, use green smoke instead. All prisoners of war shall be stripped of their weapons and armor and sent back home.

This is your new Pack Leader, Major Fennier. You will obey, and everything will go smoothly."

That speech wasn't what Ratchet had exactly expected. It seemed too formal, too polite. It was as if this Major Fennier was discussing the rules to a new sport.

"Clank, how long until Aphelion arrives?"

"Ten minutes."

Ratchet shook his head. "Great, it's like Dreadzone all over again. Clank, do you recognize anything about these guys. They have a rather particular way of naming their leaders?"

"I'm sorry Ratchet, but they don't appear in my databanks. It is possible this is a first contact for most of the species of the Solana Galaxy."

Ratchet fidgeted with the pistols, making sure they still had ammo. Then something hit him. "Wait a moment. These guys declared war on the _entire_ Solana Galaxy. We aren't the only ones being hit. The other targets…they must be people important to the defense of this galaxy. Which means they are going after Sasha and her father! We have to get to Marcadia, if they are captured this war will become a whole lot harder."

Ratchet paused, realizing where this was going. He groaned. "And here I was thinking I could take a permanent break from this whole 'saving the galaxy' business."

Clank shock his head as well. "I'm sorry Ratchet. But let's face it, you are the professional when it comes to this. And this fight…well they seem to be way more reasonable than anyone we have gone against before."

The ears on the Lombax perked up at this. "I doubt we will just be able to walk over and say 'we can kick the crap out of any of your guards blindfolded so surrender. It just doesn't work like that. But yah, maybe this war won't be that bad."

"Boss, we got incoming!"

Merc pointed over the canyon where a group of bots were converging on the bridge.

"Hold them off at the bridge!" Ratchet ran towards the natural chokepoint, firing his raptors at the clumped enemies. Dang, he had forgotten how fast they fired on full auto!

Bullets streamed out, bouncing among the enemy bots, quickly decimating the forces. The unnaturally colored bullets taking out nearly everything. Merc and Green finished off what he missed.

Ratchet checked the ammo count and grimaced. Yes, that was why he had stopped using these, they burned through ammo way to fast. He was already at 2/3 capacity. "Sir, there are more incoming, and they brought Tanks!"

Tanks indeed. These things were large, with a huge base. Several tracks across all sides meant that it was highly mobile. A huge cannon was on top of the platform, and Ratchet could see several nozzles for flamethrowers.

Sending the raptors back into his manifestor, Ratchet pulled out the judicator. "I see them. Take out the support units!"

"You got it boss!" Ratchet aimed down the sights of the judicator, smiling as it locked on. He had added his own upgrade to this baby, now all three rockets targeted enemies. Pulling the trigger, he let a grin of satisfaction slither onto his face the rockets caused their targets to explode in a brilliant display of ammunition going off.

Nearby, Merc was getting hit by a few blasts, he wasn't weaving enough. "Hey…HEY! Now you're making me mad!" Whipping out the ravager, Merc shot off the red disk of death. The spinning disk sliced through several robots, then suddenly fell apart when a bot shot it.

Merc was so surprised that he was hit several more times before he began strafing. "I'm hit bad. Green, a little help here?"

"On it." The warbot flew over, and started applying the restoration beam. Ratchet proceed to use the judicator to take out another tank, but they were now at the front of the group, and thus capable of firing without hitting their allies.

"Crap move!"

Ratchet activated his hoverboots, zooming over to the warbots and knocking them down. The two tanks' guns gave a hefty report as they fired. Ratchet looked behind him to see the garage crumpling in ruin…again. "Damn it, can't I go one invasion without my home being destroyed?"

Another voice suddenly issued over the area. "Target acquired. Firing on these miserable miserable robots!" Ratchet cheered as Aphelion strafed the area, taking out the majority of the bots. Ratchet, Merc, and Green cleaned up the rest.

"Open up, we need to get out of here!"

"Acknowledged."

Merc once again whistled. "She really is all that-"

"And way out of your league." Aphelion let out a little chuckle.

"We have no time, we got to move. Set course for Marcadia!"

The ship, now boarded, rose into the air. Several of the Lycan ships in orbit tried to stop the fighter, but she was much too fast.

Ratchet sighed. "Well, here we go again."

**Authors Notes:**

**Enemy units Ratchet has encountered:**

**Capture bots: Standing about 5'6", these bots are used only for capture missions. They are built to be fast and agile, as they are not supposed to fight. Armed with electro-bolt tasers, they are technically capable of reaching lethal electric discharge, but it is rare they will survive that long in a situation that requires that amount of energy.**

**Assault bots: While of a similar build to the capture bots, these ones are much stronger, and have way more powerful laser guns. Standard fodder infantry, these are sent in to absorb bullets for the more important units.**

**Bombardment Tanks: These tanks are meant for heavy duty fighting. Equipped with four predator flame throwers and a mega laser cannon, these things have heavy firepower, but relatively light armor. Because they are drones, they can only use one weapon system at a time. The laser cannon is designed to destroy buildings and heavily armored enemies, while the flamethrowers are used for clearing out cities. Both weapon sets have an incredible range for their nature.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rangers Ravaged

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 2: Rangers Ravaged

The hyperspace jump to Marcadia was blissfully short for Ratchet. It didn't give him any time to ponder how bad things were going this time. "Exiting hyperspace, prepare for re-entry into normal space."

"Understood Aphelion."

Ratchet clutched the controls in his hands. He hopped that his fears weren't going to be true, but he was sure this was going to be bad. Aphelion exited hyperspace on the edge of the drop zone, an area clear for ships to warp in and out.

"Warning! Multiple enemies detected, matching the profile of those encountered on Veldin. Their numbers are significantly higher. I am also detecting the dreadnaught Phoenix, it appears to be heavily damaged."

"Patch me through."

A dark green robot with one orange eye greeted him. "If this is another surrender offer, we refu- SARGE!"

"H-22! I'm here to help. What's the situation?"

The robot shook his head. "Not good Sarge. We have taken multiple hits. Shields are down, and half our weaponry is off-line. We do still have engines and gravity, but those are the only systems working now. We managed to beat off the last attack, but just barely. We can't take much more.

The situation on the ground is even worse. The presidential compound is under siege, and the Lycans are landing all over the place. We sent a group of dropships to try to secure the President and his daughter and have them safely brought aboard, but we lost contact with the ground team. The worst part is that we have reports of attacks happening all over the galaxy. We have already lost contact with most of our outposts."

Everyone was stunned for a few seconds. Aphelion broke the silence. "Ratchet, my sensors are showing the Lycan vessels to be retreating. They are regrouping at the far side of the planet."

"That makes no sense."

Ratchet shook his head. "I agree, but we have to take advantage of this. H-22, give me the last known coordinates of the retrieval team. We are going in with a HALO jump. Aphelion, make sure those enemy ships don't come back, but don't pick any fights. Oh, and H-22, make sure there is a dropship available to pick us up."

"You bet Sarge!"

Ratchet closed the channel as Aphelion flew over towards the Capital city. Behind him he heard Merc mutter "A HALO drop! Great, I hate heights."

"We are over the coordinates now. Ejecting…"

Ratchet, Clank, Merc, and Green were launched from the fighter. With practiced ease Clank slid into Ratchet's harness, enjoying the sensation of free-fall. Ratchet smiled as the wind tore through his fur. This was one of his favorite activities. Even after the Helios Incident, he still like to do HALO jumps just to experience this rush. Unfortunately, this time there were a lot of smoke plumes coming from buildings.

The ground was rushing up to meet them, until Clank activated his Heli-Pack, causing them to land gently. Powering up behind them, Merc made gagging noises. The area was suspiciously clear of people, be they Rangers, Lycans, or even just civilians. Ratchet manifested his Combustor.

"Clank, how far are we from the last known position?"

"We are close. Just head up the street, and enter the plaza up ahead. They should be there."

The group cautiously proceeded forward. "It's too quiet." Green remarked. Ratchet found himself agreeing. The utter silence was unnerving. Ratchet took point, scanning left and right for enemies. Nothing presented itself to them.

The plaza was up ahead, and it had clearly gone through a massive fight. Broken bodies of robots littered the area. Some were of Lycan design, others were the green bodies of fallen Rangers.

"Freez-SARGE!" A ranger popped up from a barricaded building. "Good to see you."

Ratchet nodded. "You too soldier. What's the situation here?"

"Horrible sir. We were ambushed in the Plaza, lots of Rangers went down. We took cover in this building. The Lycans were pushing hard, and I didn't think we could hold them off. Then they suddenly pulled back, about five minutes ago. We figured it was a trap to lure us out of here, so we stayed put."

They pulled back as well? How odd. Ratchet wanted to ponder these facts more, but he didn't have the time. Still, this stank of a trap. "We need to reach the Presidential compound. Any word from the Rangers stationed there?"

"Negative, and we can't reach anyone right now. Our communications officer, X-99 was the first one hit, and we think a sniper tagged him. By the way, I'm F-25. I wasn't in during the Noid attack, but I heard of you."

"Nice to be known. Let's move out."

"Yes sir!"

All that was left of the Ranger task force were six rangers, two badly battered. But all were ready to fight. They seemed different from the ones he had previously worked with…"Hey, F-25. Did you guys get a new program? You and the rest of the troops seem bolder." He had originally considered less cowardly, but thought this was a better way to put it.

"Yah, Big-Al did some work for us. We are the next generation of Rangers."

"He did work on you guys too? Now I'm jealous."

Merc floated up to the Ranger. "You know Al?"

This was the start of a long conversation between Merc and F-25, which start off as a spec smack-down that turned to war story bragging. Green didn't participate, he never liked reliving his battles.

After a few minutes of marching, they came upon the bridge that lead to the compound. Ratchet remembered fighting here before. But last time, there had been many more troopers, and they had huge turrets to help. Now all he saw were the ruined bodies of Rangers and enemy robots. Tanks lay abandoned, and turrets were overturned.

The door had been blasted open. Ratchet began to truly worry. Maybe the enemy had already pulled out because they had accomplished their objectives…no, he hoped that wasn't the case.

"H-22, this is Sargent Ratchet. We have located the survivors of the extraction team, and are at the entrance to the presidential compound. Please send down the dropship."

"Acknowledged. And Sarge, how bad are things down there?"

"Very bad."

Ratchet closed the link. "Move out."

Guns at the ready, the group proceeded forward into the compound. Evidence of the fighting was everywhere. Scorch marks were all over the walls. Several hastily constructed barricades were evident in the hallways. From the number of bodies, it was clear that the Rangers had made their enemies pay.

The silence was really getting on Ratchet's nerves. The whole thing felt like some sort of bad horror-vid. "Which way to the safe room?" They had come upon an intersection.

"Left Sarge." Both of them whispered, as if the oppressive silence forced them to remain quiet. Footsteps echoed mutedly against the oil-splattered halls. After a few more turns they arrived at the center of the complex.

The hallway leading up to the room was completely trashed. There were so many bodies that it was impossible not to step upon them. Rangers continued to mingle with Lycan war bots.

Ratchet summed up all of their feelings with a single word. "Shit."

Gingerly stepping on the bodies of the fallen, the group entered the bunker. A plethora of screens covered one of the walls. An emergency operating area was located on the other side. A few fallen Rangers, covered in a black armor compared the usual green, were the only bodies in the room.

F-25 walked over to one of the fallen Rangers. "I recognize the color scheme. These are the Presidential Protectors. If they are down, then the President and his daughter have been captured. We are too late."

Ratchet slowly walked over to the screens. Some were still showing information. Others hissed static at him. "Clank, see if you can download any useful information."

Clank detached himself from Ratchet's back. A hand became a USB port, which was stuck into the computer. Clank's green eyes glowed. "Ratchet, you should see this. It's a message from Sasha."

The largest screen lit up, showing Sasha in front of a screen. Gunfire was heard in the background, as orders were shouted. Behind her the President was cowering under a desk. Ratchet didn't blame him, the guy just wasn't cut out for fighting.

"Ratchet, I am setting up this message in case we are unable to escape. The situation is bad. The entire galaxy is being invaded. I don't think we can hold them off.

If the worse happens, and you get this message, than we are either captured or dead. I'm sorry, but the galaxy's fate is once again in your hands. I know you will do your best."

Suddenly her father appeared beside her. He nodded at her solemnly. "Ratchet, under the authorization of the President of the Solana Galaxy, you are placed in control of the remain Galactic Rangers. Authorization code Omega-3. Good luck, Commander Rat-"

The President was cut off as blast echoed through the complex. Several Rangers were blown back by its force. Smoke filled the rooming. Sounds of struggle and curses were heard, before several blows.

Then "We have them captured, Great Alpha Leader."

"Excellent. Take them with the other targets we have captured and throw them into the prison. Then order the troops to pull back."

The smoke cleared, revealing what Ratchet was sure was a Lycan. The figure was massive, about 7 and a half feet tall. He was broad, and had developed muscles. His fur was short and taunt, a smoky gray color. Two yellow eyes dominated his head, along with a massive mouth. A scar ran down his left cheek. He had two pointed ears that stuck straight up. He didn't wear anything that looked ceremonial to Ratchet, nothing to announce a leader. He was clad in combat fatigues, and two curved swords hung at his waste.

"Greetings Lombax Ratchet. I am Great Alpha Leader Argon, Pack Leader of the Lycans. I have heard that you are the greatest warrior to live. That you can take down thousands of foes with your bare hands. That you have saved three galaxies over five times and done other heroic deeds to boot. And do you know what I thought when I heard about you?

I thought 'here is someone who might actually be worthy of fighting me'. Let me tell you, conquering this galaxy has been boring. I hope you will make this game actually worth playing. Now let's put you against your first real challenge, _Commander_ Ratchet."

The screen shut down, its blank surface reflecting a robot thought destroyed raising its gun. Clank tried to move, but was too slow.

Bang.

The shot pierced Clank's hand. Immediately everyone else opened up on the bot, destroying it utterly. "Clank! Are you ok?"

Clank shook his hand. "No lasting damage. I can easily repair this."

Ratchet sighed with relief. "Good. Hop onto my back, I think this is going to get ugly."

"Sir, more robots are getting up! It's a trap!"

Green was right. Robots Ratchet and the group had stepped over, robots they believed to be disabled, proceed to get up. These ones had sharp claws attached at their wrists. Ratchet pulled out the double-ended wrench. This was going to get ugly.

"Let them have it, Rangers!" Immediately the Rangers opened fire, Merc and Green following suite. Ratchet charged forward to hold of the bots, as he was the only one equipped for close combat. As he rushed forward, he noticed several of the cameras tracking him.

Great, this was just like Dreadzone all over again.

The robots that attacked were rather uncoordinated, fighting as single units rather than a whole. Swinging the deadly wrench around, Ratchet was grateful for this. Even in the narrow corridor with fire support, they could have easily overwhelmed him had they worked together.

Swinging the blade around in a dance of death, Ratchet tore apart the enemy robots in front of him, while his friends covered him from the sides. The group in front was easily dispatched, but Ratchet heard more coming.

"We need to get out of here, they will overwhelm us. I'll take point. Merc, Green, and the four Rangers in good condition will cover me. You two who are injured, cover our rear. Make sure there are none behind us."

A chorus of "Yes Sarge." and "Yes Sir." rang out behind him.

Advancing through the halls, the group encountered more enemy squads, taking them down without any problems. Ratchet had the feeling that this was too easy, but he wasn't going to question it just yet.

"H-22, we are heading to the DZ, with multiple ground contacts. We advise caution. ETA, 5 minutes."

"Acknowledged Sarge. Did you get the President?"

Ratchet sighed. "No, we were too late. How are repairs going?"

"Slow. We now have shields partially restored, and all weapons are back on line. We still can't take that many hits, hull integrity is too low. We need someplace to repair. And Sarge, you better hurry. We have Lycan ships incoming. They will be here in 15 minutes."

"We'll leave before that. We have done all we can do here."

A few minutes and battle later, the group emerged from the bunker. Sunlight blared down harshly upon the warriors. "That was too easy."

"Don't get cocky, Ratchet."

Ratchet shook his head. "You misunderstand. That was too easy because they made it that way. There is no way those guys took down the Presidential Protectors. I think they were simply there to test us, or me. You heard what Argon said. This war…it is a game to him. I don't like it."

Clank understood what Ratchet was driving at. The ugly box-shaped dropship touched down. Two Rangers stood as honor guards. "We are ready to take you back to the Phoenix Sarge."

"Thanks." The Lombax and his group quickly filled aboard. The engines whined as the ship broke atmosphere.

"Orders Sarge?"

The next words pained Ratchet greatly, but he had no choice. "Signal Aphelion, my ship, and tell her to dock aboard the Phoenix. Prepare for warp jump."

The Rangers looked shocked. "We are abandoning Marcadia?"

"Yes F-25. We are leaving. We can't hold this position, not as we are now. If we fight, we will lose and Solana will remain occupied."

There were a few moments of silence. Then "Where do we head Sarge?"

Possibilities raced through his mind. Finally he knew where to head. "Set course for Apogee Station. It is remote, well defended, and we should be able to make repairs there."

"Aye Sarge." The Rangers began to talk with Merc and Green. They tried to swap stories, but were too upset to really do it well.

A minute later the dropship docked with the Phoenix. Ratchet jumped off.

Although the Phoenix had been completely remolded after being trashed by the Dreadzone bots, the basic layout remained the same. Ratchet proceeded to the elevator, Clank in tow. The two boarded, leaving the Rangers to assign Merc and Green quarters. The lift soon ended at the bridge.

As soon as he stepped out, the two Rangers saluted. "Sargent on the Bridge!"

Despite the dire situation, Ratchet still smirked. They would probably still refer to him as Sarge even if he became president himself. "At ease."

Settling down in the captain's chair, he looked around. Evidence of the battle the Phoenix had been through was all around. Several computers were fried, and singe marks from a fire were on near the gunnery control station. He turned to H-22. "Are the coordinates locked in?"

"Yes sir, and your ship is aboard as well."

"Good, take us to the station."

Ratchet gripped the chair as the Phoenix lurched forward into hyperspace.

**Author's Notes:**

**New enemies Ratchet has encountered:**

**Slashers: Slashers are robots used by the Lycans. Taller than most of the regular Lycan robots, these attack using claws attached to their wrists. They are rather weak, and are generally used as riot control. Feared by many species already imprisoned by the Lycans, these robots are rarely used in regular combat. **


	4. Chapter 3:  Apogee Under Siege

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 3: Apogee Under Siege

Even as fast as traveling through hyperspace was, it still was going to take some time for the Phoenix to arrive at the Space Station. Bearing that in mind, Ratchet received a fast tour of the new Phoenix, learning the new systems.

Everything on the already massive ship had been upgraded and revamped. The first thing that had been improved was internal security. Doors and Walls were much thicker, and in times of lockdown, DNA or RIC (Robot Identification Chips) were needed to get through them. Automated defense turrets had also placed around the ship, the majority around key support systems.

The weapons and shields outside had also been greatly improved. While the missile batteries had remained in place, they had been upgraded with swivel pads to give 360o targeting area, and a significant number of guns had been added. Automated gatling turrets had been added near the weak points in the hull to protect against fighters and breaching pods. Several Ion turrets had also been added, to deal with corvettes and light frigates. These weapons were weak though compared to the three Ion Cannons added beneath the nose and wings of the Phoenix. The Ion Cannons, though weaker than the ones generally found on dreadnaughts, still packed the punch of a cruiser. Due to the new engines, the Phoenix could function like a frigate, hitting weak points and taking out much less maneuverable but more heavily armed opponents. As a result, she flew like a very slow fighter, fought like a frigate, hit like a heavy cruiser, and had the armor and shields of a dreadnaught. Mobility was scarified with this, but Ratchet thought it was a worth-while trade.

The revamped Phoenix also boasted a fully functioning fighter deck. A squadron of 13 fighters, 7 corvettes, and 6 dropships. Most of these craft were still intact, but a hit to the hanger bay during the opening volleys had caused the exits into the bay to collapse, leaving the original entry way as the only way in or out. As a result, the Phoenix couldn't deploy her fighters, and could only deploy one dropship at a time. Aphelion had come in via this entryway, and was snuggled into a corner, leaving little room in the hanger. The only dropship that remained was the one that had picked up Ratchet.

The Phoenix also boasted an engineering bay capable of making space craft and missiles, providing they had the material. Improved environmental systems had been added, as well as a backup core.

Unfortunately, even with the increase in size, all this new tech lead to a decrease in actual living space aboard the Phoenix. The captain's quarters had been hit the hardest, but everything had been reduced. What used to be a suite was now a simple room, equipped with a desk, a holo computer, a bed, and for the captain's quarters, a private bathroom and shower. Ah well, sacrifices had to be made.

"Sarge, we are about to exit out of hyperspace."

Ratchet nodded. "Acknowledged, H-22. I'll board Aphelion to land on the Station. Set the Phoenix up on the outskirts of the asteroid ring."

"Acknowledge."

Ratchet climbed aboard Aphelion, Clank hopping off his back and slipping into the co-pilot seat. A crate of nanotech was all that was needed for Clank to repair the damage to his hand. "Merc, Green, you guys want to join us? You haven't seen the space station yet."

"Sure, why not?" The two floated aboard, and settled down in the rear of the cockpit.

"Try not to burn my leather interior, I just got it washed. Otherwise I might have to jettison some excess cargo…" The two immediately switched off their hover-thrusters and clanged onto the bottom of the ship. On the dashboard Aphelion's icon smirked while Clank chuckled.

"Exiting hyperspace in three…two…one…mark!"

What should have been a simple change into normal space became rocky. Looking outside through the hole Aphelion was supposed to fly through, he saw the burst of laser fire.

"Status Report!"

"Sarge, the station is under attack by Lycans! I read two cruisers, a carrier, and multiple fighter craft. The station is slightly on fire, there are breaching pods over its hull, and the remains of multiple enemy ships are drifting around."

Ratchet gritted his teeth. "We have to help them. Take out that carrier, then focus on the cruisers. I'll deal with the fighters. After I launch, send as many troopers as you can spare to aid the defenders of the station."

"Aye Sarge!"

The fighter rose into the air, and blasted out of the hanger. "Shields up, weapons online!"

"Clank, hop onto the turret!" Ratchet didn't need to give that order, as the little robot had already strapped himself in.

"What about us?"

Ratchet grinned. "Just hang onto your thruster coils."

"Warning, multiple fighter's detected on an intercept course. Counts read at over two dozen."

Ratchet didn't responded, he was too focused on the enemies in front of him. The fighters were painted a pitch black to help them hide in the stars, though the paint was oddly reflective, allowing him to see them clearly. They were about the same size as Aphelion, though sleeker. They sported two missile launchers, one on each wing, and a pair of machine guns under the nose.

Ratchet picked one out at random, and fired a pair of torpedoes. The pilot didn't even have a chance to react, the missiles slammed into the fighter creating a fireball. The rest scattered, and the fight was on.

Ratchet had three distinct advantages over the Lycan fighters: He had a better ship, boasting shields and mines, he had more experience, and there was only one of him. While his enemies had to constantly check their fire to avoid hitting friendlies, any fighter he saw, he could shoot. Clank was also murdering on the turret.

"Whoa, didn't know you could shoot like that, little fellow!" Merc's awe was evident. Clank just chuckled lowly and went back to firing.

"Sarge, the ground team just made touchdown. Someone is fighting down there, but the fire is impeding their progress."

"Have them deal with the fire, if the station burns it is useless to us and my friend loses her home."

"Yes Sarge."

As they whittled down their enemies, the fire increased, and hits were being scored on Aphelion. The shields were being depleted to rapidly.

"Time for a change in tactics! Hang on, I'm taking us into the asteroid field!"

"Oh dear."

Throwing Aphelion out of the fray, he was momentarily alone, as the maneuver through off his opponents. Over the comn he heard cheers. "The carrier, she's breaking apart! Concentrate on the cruisers."

"Aphelion, how many fighters are left?"

"I am only counting 5 fighters remaining…opps, better make that four, one hit an asteroid."

Ratchet grinned. He skillfully weaved Aphelion in among the dense asteroid field with Clank firing at the remaining enemies. The remaining four were very good though, keeping up with Ratchet in this deadly race, even scoring a few hits. Shields were now at less than 10% strength.

Spotting a tight gap in between several asteroids, he flew through and deployed a mine, taking out two more of the fighter crafts. Clank yelled as he got another one, Merc and Green both congratulating him.

"We got the cruisers Sarge!"

"Excellent, I'm almost done here myself. Just need to take out this last bogey, and I'll be done."

"Happy hunting."

The last one on their tail was proving to be quite difficult. No matter how much Ratchet weaved or Clank fired, the pilot kept on coming, skillfully dodging everything. Then…

"Warning, missile alert."

"Crap!"

Ratchet yanked the ship around, trying to juke the missile into detonating on an asteroid, but the fast bugger kept on trailing him. And it was getting closer.

"I hope this works…" Ratchet began muttering to himself, never a good sign. He flew Aphelion around an asteroid, and stopped.

"Come on…YES!" The missile, rather than fallow Ratchet around the asteroid, thereby taking the long path, flew directly into the asteroid, detonating. Even better, the remaining fighter flew right past him, obviously thinking he still had engines engaged.

Ratchet quickly flipped the engines back on, and targeted his opponent. The fighter managed to dodge the first couple of shots, but the next clipped a wing, taking it off. Spinning out of control, the pilot ejected from the cockpit. "All fighters are accounted for, I am moving in to support the ground troops. Begin mop-up operations, and see if you can capture any ejected enemy pilots. I know at least one ejected."

"Understood Sarge."

"Any word from the ground team?"

"Hold on…yah, they have managed to control the fire. Unfortunately, most of the Oxygen is gone save for the bio-dome center, so you'll have to use the O2 mask. Be advised, enemy contacts include both organic's and non-organics."

"I copy that. Tell the ground force to take out the robots, but to only stun the Lycans. I want to learn all I can about our enemy."

"Will relay that command Sarge!" The ranger saluted, and disappeared from the now blank screen.

Ratchet carefully maneuvered Aphelion through the asteroid field, bringing the station in full view again. A few plumes of smoke were visible, but the fires had mostly gone out. Several holes were in the massive station, and multiple gun turrets were wrecked. This place had finally been through the war, and it looked bad.

Ratchet noted with a groan that the hanger had also been damaged. "Great. We'll have to enter through the holes."

"I'm ready sir. My trigger finger is itching for combat."

"Remember, we want those Lycans alive, so check your targets."

"You got it sir."

Ratchet manifest his O2 mask and put it on, after removing his helmet. He would need to fix again to fit under the helmet.

"Let's do this."

Aphelion did a half barrel-role, and opened up the hatch to the cockpit. Ratchet, Clank, Merc, and Green tumbled out, with Clank latching onto Ratchet's back.

"Oomph."

The corridor was empty. "Clank, can you make contact with the ground team."

"I'll patch you through…There, we have contact."

"This is Ratchet, report."

A few seconds of static, then "We read you. This is F-25. We managed to get rid of the fire Sarge, starved it of oxygen. We are on the lower half of the station, where are you?"

"Upper half. Clear the lower, and then meet me in the bio-dome section."

"Yes Sarge."

Ratchet manifested his dual-wrench. The thin corridors which wound and spun like a snake meant that most long range weaponry would be useless. He headed through the mazelike station, progressing towards the center. Muted sounds of gunfire could be heard.

Rounding a corner, Ratchet saw three warbots rounding at the other end. Similar to other Lycan bots, they were tall and thin, but this time equipped with two spinning blades, one in each hand.

Merc and Green immediately opened fire, taking out two instantly. The final one charged Ratchet, only to be cut down by a bolt from his wrench.

The group proceeded forward when suddenly, "This is Chief Admiral Cronk-"

"And Lieutenant Commander Zephyr-"

"Stow it you darn fool. You hostiles are ordered to desist immediately or we will give you the a'fore mentioned whopping."

"Yah, you young wiper-snappers all on that rap music better leave right now or else-" An explosion cut him off.

Ratchet couldn't help grinning. "You know Clank, this reminds me of the time that furry dude and his little metal buddy infiltrated our system and defeated all our defense drones. Eh, when was that?"

Clank chuckled, while Merc and Green looked at each other with confused expressions.

Ratchet turned the corridor, and froze when he saw the gaping hole in the floor. Below was the bio-dome. Multiple wolf-like creatures which Ratchet was sure were Lycans were crouching behind debris, using it as cover. They were firing in the direction of the control room, with gunfire being thrown back.

Ratchet grinned savagely and crouched. He was a good fifty feet above the group. "Clank, glide us down to 13 feet, then let me do the rest."

"Be careful Ratchet."

Ratchet jumped, with Clank activating the Heli-pack. A soft whirling noise filled their ears. Closer and closer they hovered down, Merc and Green following silently. Suddenly, one of the Lycans noticed their shadows. He looked up…and was knocked unconscious by Ratchet's wrench.

WHUMP! THUNK! CLANK! Ratchet was among the Lycans, causing devastation in their ranks. They weren't ready to fight in such close quarters, and were unable to properly respond to Ratchets sudden attack. Merc and Green firing stun bolts into their ranks didn't help either.

"Look Ms. Talwyn, it's the Rookie!"

"Ratchet!" He waved one hand slightly in her direction to show he heard her.

A few moments most of the Lycans were knocked out, the rest retreating down a hallway. Ratchet grinned and was about to go after them when a wall behind him exploded. Turning, he saw multiple warbots charging.

"Shit!"

He quickly manifested the Nitro Reaper, unleashing hell upon the closely bunched robots, taking many out with his super-shotgun. Despite that, as well as fire support from Cronk, Zephyr, Talwyn, Merc, and Green, more and more bots kept coming, and he was running out of ammunition.

"Let them have it Rangers! Charge!"

Blue arm-cannon fire burst among the warbots, ripping them to shreds. And it was coming from their flanks. Caught in a box of death, the bots were quickly torn to shreds.

"Woh-wee! I haven't seen an accidental trap that good since…since…since the Blarg Invasion of 59'."

Noise caused Ratchet to turn, seeing the remaining Lycans charge with Razor Claws. "For Great Alpha Leader Argon!"

"Remember, just stun them!" Ratchet manifested his wrench. Tilting forward, he activated his hoverboots, and flew into the surprised Lycans. Two were quickly knocked out before a third managed to leave a gash on his arm.

"Gah!" Ratchet gritted his teeth as nano-mites healed the wound. He proceeded to sweep his opponent and knock him out when he was on the ground. All the rest, about 4 others, had been knocked out by the firing.

The battle was over.

**Author's notes:**

**Enemies Encountered: Assault Bots. Built in typical Lycan fashion, these bots are tall and less armored than most war bots. Armed with two spinning blades attached to poles which they wield in their hands, these bots are employed for close quarters fighting, generally in the assault of buildings.**

**Lycan regulars. The grunts of the Lycan army, these enemies wear black armor. Generally they are equipped with assault rifles, which can switch between automatic and semi shots. Occasionally they will wield heavy weaponry, but that is generally reserved for other sections of the Lycan military. They are employed is almost all stand up fights. As with all Lycan soldiers, they are also equipped with razor claws.**

**Ship combat: Ratchet's ability to take on whole fleets and win is very unique. Most battles tend to follow this set pattern.**

**Fighters: Fighters are light craft deployed generally from carriers. They have little to no shields and armor. They are generally equipped with machine guns to take out other fighters and missiles to take out corvettes. The purpose of fighters is two-fold: Take out enemy corvettes and dropships, and to escort friendly corvettes and dropships and protect them from enemy fighters. Aphelion has enough firepower and armor to be classified as a corvette, but has the speed of a fighter.**

**Corvette: These are basically enlarged fighters. They are slower and only boast one machine gun to take out fighters. However, their torpedoes, bombs, and mines are useful for weakening enemy capital ships. While it is possible for a corvette squadron to take out a dreadnaught, it is highly unlikely. More often, they will destroy cannons and engines. They are often escorted by fighters, as without escort enemy fighters will make mince-meat out of them.**

**Dropships: Dropships are the biggest of fighter type vessels, and are slow and unwieldy. They sport multiple turrets to be manned by the troops they are to deliver, as well as thick armor. Despite this, they are still easy targets for fighters, though most capital ships still can't deal with them. They are often escorted by fighters.**

**Boarding Pods: These pods are filled with soldiers and are used against stationary targets. Basically a metal egg with a giant engine attached, they can fly in only one direction. They have a much better survival rate than dropships though, and are used whenever possible. They are unable to enter the atmosphere.**

**Frigates: Frigates are the smallest of the capital class ships. They operate in wolf-packs of 4-5, armed with ion cannons and point defense drones. Their job is to take out dreadnaughts and cruisers wounded by corvettes. They have the easiest time dealing with corvettes of capital ships, but still can't deal with than many. Lightly armored for capital ships, they rely more on speed and maneuverability. They won't engage fully operational cruisers, and rarely get into fights with other wolf-packs.**

**Cruisers: Cruisers are the protectors of dreadnaughts and carriers, keeping them out of harm from frigate wolf-packs. They have powerful Ion cannons designed to be able to track enemy frigates and knock them out of the fight. They are most easily overwhelmed by corvettes, and need fighter support. The ratio for protecting, and fighting, dreadnaughts is 3:1.**

**Dreadnaughts: The heaviest weapons flying in space, these are giant ships with huge cannons. Armed to the teeth with weapons and with armor that is over a meter thick, they are slow, unwieldy, and pack one hell of a punch. Tradition was to have them as big and powerful as possible, limiting maneuverability and speed. This has left them very vulnerable to frigate packs, falling prey to these more maneuverable opponents. The Phoenix is a step in the direction to correct this. While not nearly as heavily armed as traditional dreadnaughts, her upgraded speed and maneuverability allows the Phoenix to deal with two dreadnaughts on her own. Cruisers have also begun to move in this direction. Eventually space combat will evolve to be more maneuverable.**


	5. Chapter 4: Of Prisoners and Politics

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 4: Of Prisoners and Politics

Commander Karen was not having a good day. It had started badly when she had woken up 2 hours early to discover this was the invasion date, and that she needed to be ready with the rest of her squadron. This had naturally caused some grumbling.

The next annoyance had occurred when her carrier, the Indomitable Will, had exited hyperspace with the rest of the flotilla. Upon flying her squadron out, the only to see their only dreadnaught get taken out by the target's heavy guns! Intel had dropped the ball again, those guns were supposed to be offline for upgrades. Not only that, but the captain of the dreadnaught had arrogantly kept his shields down, feeling they wouldn't be needed.

She had started to get angry when the entire carrier air-fleet was whittled down by the asteroids and point defense lasers on the station as they took out the big guns, clearing the breaching pods for landing. It was then that she found out that the cruisers couldn't offer fire support, due to asteroid belt. The station could fire back though, because their guns were the size of a dreadnaught's main artillery!

And then the station had to receive bloody reinforcements, another thing Intel has sworn would never happen. What was it they said? Ah yes "The station is privately owned, and three targets are aboard. It should be easy pickings." Bullshit. That ship, she still wasn't sure what class it was, had torn through her ship, and the cruisers who were providing escort. Over 12,000 souls lost in fifteen minutes.

And finally, there was that blasted pilot. A fighter class ship armed and armored like a corvette, it had utterly destroyed what was left of her squadron and the rest of the fighters. Sure, her remnants had lasted the longest, and she had been sure her missile would have gotten the lucky SOB, but it hadn't happened. And she had fallen for the stationary-behind-an-object trick! It was one of the oldest in the book.

So she had to eject. Her escape pod had crashed into one of the asteroids. And she had been knocked out for over 15 minutes. It was truly a disgrace.

Pressing against the release button in the life-pod, she readied herself. Hopefully the ground team had managed to take control of the station. There had been reports off little resistance, so maybe this wasn't a complete disaster.

The pod hissed open revealing a barren asteroid. Damn it felt good to mover her cramped body. She pushed her way out of the pod and dropped down.

Hiss. She turned towards the sound, seeing several creatures come at her. One was like a centipede, the others just looked weird with their overgrown eyes. She grinned savagely. She was pissed off, and really needed something to kill.

Whipping out her serviceman Cronstructo-Pistol (she had never thought she would be in a situation that would utilize all those now not so wasted hours of practice), she began to blast away at the inhabitants.

"For the Great Alpha Leader Argon!" Deadly blasts rained down among the smaller ones, melting them down in the superheated plasma. Her elation turned to pain as a blob of green saliva came in contact with her right arm. She almost dropped the gun from her left hand from the pain. Fortunately the nano-tech fixed the arm right up. Unfortunately she was now out, as fighter pilots weren't issued with that much nano-tech. The front line grunts normally got more.

She quickly adjusted her aim, and after a few shots the centipede dissolved, bolts flying out. She had no idea why it was like that in this galaxy. Bolts, as a currency? How backwater were they in terms of civilization? And why the heck did they keep on popping out of nowhere?

The other creatures suddenly stopped attacking and ran away, fear obvious on their absurdly large heads. "That's right! Run away you cowards. Run…away…"

She finally noticed the large shadow that she was standing in. Turning around, a giant beast confronted her, a Basilisk Leviathan. She had been briefed on these creatures which inhabited the area. The recommended way of killing them was with a star fighter.

"SHIT!"

The beast roared, and electricity crackled out of its mouth and hide. Swearing some more, Karen ran away from the creature, trying to dodge the balls of death. It roared again and charged. She jumped out of the way, and fired multiple rounds at the behemoth. They singed its flesh a little, but did no real damage. Unfortunately, she didn't see the next wave of electricity, and one of the orbs hit her.

"OMPH!" She landed on her rear. Her flight suit had absorbed some of the blast, but she was still in pain. The monster turned towards her, and roared again. She was dead.

She closed her eyes, awaiting the inevitable embrace of death. "Hey ugly, get a load of this!"

She opened her eyes, and was astonished by the sight. A creature, no the #1 target Ratchet, was holding what appeared to be a glowing cannon. The Leviathan had turned towards him…only to be cut in half as the beam sliced right through the creature and made a huge impact on the asteroid behind it.

The two halves exploded, and a glowing ball of something floated out. It hit the Lombax square on, and he smiled. "Wow sir, you weren't kidding about the Omega Disruptor."

She suddenly noticed the two jet black warbots floating behind the Lombax. His partner Clank, who was target #2, had been easy to notice. He grinned. "You bet. We Lombaxes know how to make them right. This baby is over a three hundred years old, developed during the Great War. It was abandoned for 20 years in a swamp. And you know what? It still works like a charm, and is more powerful than most weapons employed today. I am rather glad we generally don't make weapons."

"And that the ones your people made didn't end up in the wrong hands, sir."

He nodded, and looked at Karen, who had sat there, petrified. His emerald eyes pierced her golden ones, and she reacted immediately. Her pistol began firing at the Lombax. Orders were clear, he was to be killed or captured on site. And since there was no possibility of capturing him…

She gasped as her bullets ricocheted of his armor. She half expected the bots, or even him to do something, but he simply sighed and waited. She continued to pound him with bullets, until the gun was completely empty. His armor was only slightly dented.

"Shit."

She tossed the useless gun at him. A wicked looking double ended wrench manifested in his hands, and in one deft motion he knocked it out of the air and crushed it on the ground.

"What is it with you Lycans and fighting when you should be surrendering. Don't you ever reconize a lost cause?"

She spat at him.

A sigh. "Am I going to have to knock you out and take you to the prison cell, or are you actually going to cooperate somewhat and arrive there walking on your own two feet?"

In a normal circumstance, she would have chosen the former. It was drilled into all soldiers that you resist capture the best you can. However, since this Ratchet was the primary target…"I'll walk."

"Finally. Almost everyone I've met I have had to knock out. Hold up a sec." He then turned towards his glove. "Aphelion, how goes the search?"

A mechanical voice answered. "I am sorry Ratchet, I was unable to locate any survivors."

"Understood. Ah, there you are."

The Lombax was looking past her. Turning her head, she saw that damn fighter that had destroyed her squadron. Then she noticed that the cockpit was empty.

"Ah, that's how my squadron was defeated. It was an AI."

The Lombax looked at her again. "Actually-"

He was cut off by the ship. "Now look here miss high and mighty, I had nothing to do with that battle other than being the ship. The pilot was Ratchet and Ratchet alone. And for your information, I was programmed with only basic fighting techniques. The primary purpose of Lombax AIs were to bring their wounded pilots out of the combat zone, nothing more. And Ratchet managed to outfly the lot of you when you cheated, using seeker missiles like those miserable, miserable little Drophyds. And he did it after being awake for over 20 hours and just having been an a firefight on Marcadia. So can it."

She looked back at the Lombax, and to her surprise saw him blushing slightly. "Thanks Aphelion, but don't forget Clank on the turret. Wait a minute, that was your purpose? I never knew that."

"Everyone knows tha…right. You didn't grow up with other Lombaxes and never went through basic training. It keeps slipping my mind how much you really don't know about your kind."

"It's ok, I'm used to it. Head back to the station. I'll escort the prisoner." He turned back to her. "So, you coming or not?"

She moved to get up, and then winced in pain. "Need some nano-tech?"

She gritted her teeth and shook her head. She was not about to receive help from him. Besides, the pain would help her prepare for the torture.

He sighed again, and pulled out a nano-pack. She couldn't move away as he pushed the bubbles of the pack towards her, and they sunk into her flesh. Relief, painful relief.

"What is it with you guys? Do you have some sort of tough guy complex?"

She stood up. "No, just basic training."

He jumped onto a mechanical device. Funny how she hadn't noticed it before, guess the recent actions had kept her from looking around her area that much. He motioned for her to step on, which she complied to do.

"What kind of basic training tells you to refuse medical aid from medics?"

"First off, enemy medics, and secondly the pain helps ready you for the torture."

He looked shocked. Suddenly an unusual sensation filled her body. She was becoming a ball of orbs, and so was he. They flew from the device to another one.

It was a teleportation device! As the materialized on the other platform, she heard Clank giggling. "You guys use torture on people you capture, don't you?"

She scoffed. "What, you guys don't? Are you idiots?"

The sensation filled her again.

"You don't harm prisoners, it's against the rules of war!"

"You knuckleheads have rules for war? There are no rules in war. Besides, it helps to save lives. The information you get out causes the war to end sooner, resulting in less deaths."

Again they went through.

"You don't do it because it is wrong. Just like you don't use biological weapons and you don't harm civilians and you don't destroy planets."

"Of course you don't use bio-weapons, they always come back to bite you in the ass. As for killing civilians and destroying worlds, if it ends the war sooner then it probably saves lives, and thus is justified.

Again.

"You can't justify the killing of civilians. They are out of the war, it is between soldiers and soldiers only."

"Please. It is far better to take out the enemy's homeworld and end the war in one blow rather than have a ten year slugfest. Far more lives are saved."

She suddenly realized they were no longer teleporting, but inside an elevator. She decided she didn't care. "Damn, not only is your government ass-backward, but so is your military."

"And just what is wrong with a Democracy?"

"Exactly that, it's a democracy. Dictatorships are far more effective in terms of getting things done and keeping order."

"Peace of the gun is not peace at all!" Ratchet stamped his foot down to emphasize his point.

"Is that so? And just how peaceful is you vaunted democracy? Some statistics then. Crime on average in the tri galaxy is 13.289%. In the Lycan Empire it is 2.537%, 7.309 if you count the badgering of the lesser races. Your economy fluctuates and has a recession every twenty five years. And even during the good times unemployment is usually around 5%. In the Lycan empire there are no recessions, and unemployment is around .1%. We are also much more environmentally friendly.

Need I continue?"

He looked slightly sick. "And how exactly do you deal with criminals?"

"Litters and people like that get hit with hefty fines. Thieves generally get around 25 years in prison. People who commit assaults? Life sentence. Rape and murder is death right after conviction."

"And the criminally insane?"

"Are killed to insure that their defects don't pollute the gene pool. Defects are fine as long as they don't go towards the unlawful side."

"You guys really think you are all that don't you? I'll bet you'll say that your society has no problems and is superior in every way."

She grinned at him. "Off course it isn't perfect, nothing is. All non-Lycans are second class citizens must obey any order a Lycan gives. This does have it benefits. Although they hate us, they won't rebel as long as they don't hate us to bad. Thus all Lycans won't abuse them too much, and have a stake in keeping the system intact. Only Lycans can join the military. In fact, every Lycan has to. But still, there are few rebellions. In the ten years since the final Unification War, there have only been three rebellions." She stated this with pride.

"Only three?" The sarcasm was so thick it hurt. "You know, we generally only have one. Ever. It removes the Dictator and sets up a democracy. And you know what? Even with the worries of the market and the higher crime rate and the inability of the government to get things done, 98.376% of all people are happier with the Democracy than they were with the Dictatorship."

The elevator shuttered to a stop. The doors opened revealing two green warbots. "Sarge, you finished out there?"

"You bet F-25. Have the rest of the Rangers meet in the command center. We will need to prepare a plan for a counter-offensive."

"You got it Sarge!" The robot, no Ranger, saluted and the two left.

"You're a Sargent?" He chuckled.

"Nah, that's my old title. They haven't stopped calling me that ever since I became a Commander. And if I ever become President, they will still call me Sarge."

The group continued to walk. "Clank, we got all the Lycans in the cargo-hold?"

"Yes Ratchet."

The group continued, then "Ratchet!"

They all turned to see a Markazian flanked by two warbots. "Talwyn. Sorry we took so long coming here, and that your home is so trashed. I know you have lived here all your life, and believe me, I know what it is like to lose your home. My garage has been destroyed three-no wait four times."

She grinned. One of the warbots answered. "No worries Rookie, it was great going into action again."

At this, one of the bots accompanying Ratchet spoke. "Rookie! You are calling him a Rookie? What have you done that makes you good?"

The two elder bots drew themselves up. The blue one spoke first. "Look here you young wiper-snapper, I am Chief Admiral Cronk!"

"And I am Lieutenant Commander Zephyr. And since our creation over 125 years ago we have fought in 19 galactic wars, 3 interstellar battles, one planetary misunderstanding, and a lunar argument."

"Actually, it would be 20 galactic wars with what the Rookie has dragged us into, as well as that prison riot."

"Oh yah."

The black warbot was stunned. His companion floated forward. "Are you the Cronk and Zephyr who fought off an army of Undead Zombie Dung Dragons on the Folsteriod Plateau with only a rusty spork and a roll of toilet paper?"

"Oh, you heard of us? One of our finer pieces of work."

At this point all organics in the room burst out laughing.

"What, it happened."

Talwyn chuckled. "Yah, I'm sure it did. Anyways, really, it's no problem. You guys can stay as long as you need to. We have saved the Tri-galaxies before, we will do it again. This is what, your seventh time?"

Ratchet shrugged. "I'm not sure, I lost track after five."

"You're cocky."

They both turned to regard her. She looked back proudly. "You seriously think these enemies you defeated hold a candle to the Lycan empire? You shall be crushed."

"People tell me that all the time, right before I defeat them. I'll have the Solana galaxy free by the end of the galactic month."

"Uh, Ratchet? All three galaxies are under siege…"

He looked stricken. "All three? Only Nefarious threatened all three, and that was because he was literally going to destroy time itself. This will be tougher than I thought."

Karen smirked.

"I'll meet you in C&C (command and control). I just have to deal with the prisoners. We got a lot of ground pounders here."

"Meet you there."

Talwyn turned (another three targets gone) and left the hallway.

Ground pounders. Suddenly Karen thought about her sister. Damn had she been selfish. Her sister had been a part of the team of ground pounders that had hit the station. Was she alright? Was she alive?

They came upon a set of imposing doors. "Welcome to your new home for the duration of the war."

The doors swung open. Karen walked in, seeing some ground pounders. She had hopped for more, but there were only three. Ratchet walked in…and swore as a large group that Karen had not seen tried to jump him.

The next three minutes were full of him whacking them all around with his double ended wrench, sending them flying backwards. The other bots didn't even intervene until some tried to break past him. At that point they were shot in the back with stun bolts.

After he had managed to subdue the prisoners, Ratchet stood up on a pile of crates. Most of the Lycans were nursing new wounds. The bots dragged the few that had run and through them into the room.

"All right, listen up. First off, don't try that again. I don't want to have to be constantly using nano-tech to repair your broken bones after a kick your asses. Again. You will behave like proper prisoners. And if you do somehow make me actually feel threatened, I may use lethal force, something I would like to avoid.

Secondly, this is your new home for the duration of the war. You will live, sleep, and eat here. Bathrooms are on the other door, as you no doubt have already discovered. Now normal procedure would be to debrief you to see if you will volunteer intelligence on your army, but given what you just tried to do, I know none of you are cowards, and thus won't be of any use. Thus, two options are available to you.

Option one: You simply live here. You will be asked to do nothing. You will receive two meals a day, one in the morning and one in the evening. Which reminds me, at some point I will have to know what is editable for you guys, and if you have food allergies.

Option two: Since you guys wrecked the home of my friend, you can help repair it. Those who are part of the labor force will get benefits. You will receive an extra meal, and you will be allowed to wander the bio-dome for three hours, broken into one hour segments. You will also get first dibs on any bedding we happen to find, though don't expect much. If you chose this option, you will report tomorrow morning to me.

Anyone who tries to escape again will be punished to solitary confinement and one meal a day for a week. No exceptions.

If there is something you desperately need, you can call via the comn-link there. If you abuse it I will rip it out, and then if there is a real emergency, you will be S.O.O.L (shit out of luck). Any questions…no? Good."

With that Ratchet leaped off the crates, and left the room. The door sealed behind him.

Karen found her sister Lucy among a group of the ground pounders that had tried to jump Ratchet. She pulled the younger, though taller Lycan up. In fact, Karen was rather short as Lycans go, only about 5'6. About the same as target #1.

"Hey little sis, how are you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. She hated being called little sis. "In pain. That guy reminds me of my drill sargent. Still, he is a fool."

"Indeed. We shall escape from here. I can fly a shuttle out, and we can report to Great Alpha Leader Argon about the location of multiple targets."

"We shall have to sign up for this work detail."

"Indeed." Others nodded. Soon the plan was approved. After working out a plan, everyone agreed to do the work detail. They would learn the layout of the base. And one day, they would escape, Karen flying the shuttle carrying them to safety.

Together the two sisters grinned.

**Author's notes:**

**Ground pounders. A spaceman's reference to those who fight on the ground, a put down.**

**A shout-out for Nichole642 and Phillip458 for telling me to continue onwards.**


	6. Chapter 5: Prison Riots

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 5: Prison Riots

"Well, we now know that this armor really works well."

Clank shook his head. "Really Ratchet, that was why you let her shoot you with a Cronstructo-pistol?"

They rounded a corner. "Yah, how else was I supposed to test it? I had enough nano-packs to heal up completely even if the armor had been like tissue paper. And Merc and Green here would not have allowed anything to happen if it had gotten serious. Now I know this new Power Armor is the real deal. I am so glad Talwyn allowed Grummelnet to set up shop here."

"I kind of agree with the little dude here."

"Can it Green. Ratchet made the right call. You have to know what your stuff can do _before_ you learn the hard way on the field of battle."

The bio-dome opened up in front of them. And beyond was the crumbled wall that lead to C&C. Ratchet and company stepped on through. "Ah, there you are Ratchet. Good to see you. Did the prisoners give you any trouble."

He grinned back at Talwyn. "Yah, they tried to jump me. Didn't work out to well. I think they are going to try to break out soon. These guys just won't give up." He pulled off the helmet, and whipped the sweat from his head. "Did they tell you about their system of government? These guys actually prefer a dictatorship!"

She shook her head. "Come on in, you have to see the situation."

He looked around the room. Screens with information glared at him from all sides, and a giant holo-table was dominating the center. "You've been upgrading!"

She shrugged. "I thought it might be useful, seeing how you guys made my station a B.o.O (base of Operations) last galactic year."

Ratchet pulled up a chair. "What do we know?"

She sighed. Cronk answered for her. 'It's bad Rookie. These guys hit the Tri-Galaxy harder than those Craggy-mites!"

"Yah, I have never seen an invasion this well-coordinated. Not even the Ropedian Rebellion has anything on this."

"Almost all planets have been captured, and all figure heads locked away in prison. The entire defense fleets of the Tri-Galaxies have been destroyed. Here is a list of what remains."

He scanned the names, and grunted. "The pirates in the Ublik Passage are alright. The Argorians have disappeared along with their new Battle-Plex, although they did raid a Lycan supply convoy. The Lycan ground invasion of Reepor has been beaten off by the Cragmites, although the Lycans are now simply bombarding the planet. Jasindu is basically the same situation, although the Kerchu hadn't burrowed as deep underground as the Cragmites. Finally, there is an organized resistance on Igliak in Meridian City. That's it? All of the resistance against them is only in the Polaris Galaxy?"

"I'm afraid so. They really just hit us out of nowhere. Ratchet, I don't think they are from the Tri-Galaxy."

He gasped at this suggestion, and then realized she must be right. "If that be the case, then why come here? Wouldn't be easier to just conquer your own galaxy…Damn. They already did that."

He sat down, a defeated look appearing on his face. "How…how do you know what is going on?"

She sighed as well. "The new Lycan channel news said as much. They are really that confident."

Ratchet's ears suddenly perked up. "I know what we have to do! They are a dictatorship. Take down the leader, and the rest will follow. The most basic problem with that form of government. All we have to do is find the Lycan leader, that Great Alpha Leader Argon fellow, and I will lead a strike team to take him down and capture him. The War ends."

He started grinning. "The guy won't know what hit him. It will be like Tachyon all over again."

"You bet Rookie. I haven't seen anyone shoot like you."

Clank hopped onto the table and began manipulating the touch-hologram with his hands. "I believe I have figured out something. I'm looking at the reported attack times, and they are much to coordinated. These guys must have had a jump-point into the Tri-Galaxy. If we can find that jump-point, we can find the world they launched an attack from. Since a dictator keeps his power close to home, we can assume that it will lead to the homeworld, where we can take out Argon."

"Sounds like a plan. Now let's start repairing everything."

A beeping sound issued from one of the computers. "It's their leader. He was going to give a speech at this time, we should listen."

All eyes, organic and synthetic, turn towards the screen. A now semi-familiar face filled the screen, the scar seemed to pulse. Yellow silted eyes glared down. "Citizens of the Tri-Galaxies, you are beaten. Your fleets are destroyed, your leaders are captured, your heroes are imprisoned. Only a few have any chance of fighting us, and they are being destroyed. You have no hope.

You now are a part of the Lycan empire. As a result, there are some new rules. All Lycans are your superior. If one gives you an order, you must obey upon pain of death. No non-Lycan shall be allowed to own a firearm, or hold a position in the government, or serve in the military. And violators and their immediate families will be killed. Any rebels, whether they actually fight or just spray-paint 'Lycans suck' on a wall will be killed, along with their family. That is all for regular citizens."

The Lycans in the cargo-hold continued to listen to the one way radio as their leader addressed all. "And now, here is a special message to Ratchet. I see you have made your way to safety, and are no doubt preparing for a counterattack from the safety of Apogee Station. I have made my first move. The next is yours. I hope you can play the game well. For the Great Moon!"

The radio turned to silence again. Karen looked at her sister. "This is a game to him? This game cost me the lives of my Squadron!"

"Eh, so what, this Ratchet fellow will lose soon, and we will well rewarded as veterans. Let's keep working on an escape plan out of here."

Karen shook her head clear. "Your right. The Great Leader probably just said that to get on Ratchet's nerves, make him more likely to mess up. Sorry, I'm taking the loss of my team hard. All right, so here is what I know of the ship outside the station…"

It had been about seven days since the first attack. Ratchet had taken it upon himself to act as the warden of the space station. He swaggered around in his neon green armor, wrench always readied to be manifested. He hadn't had to use it yet.

To his initial surprise, every Lycan had signed up for repair duty. However, upon thinking about it, he was now more sure that they were going to plan something. So he had made plans of his own.

The station was starting to look like its old self. Burn marks were still everywhere, but most of the holes in the walls and floors had been repaired, and O2 masks were no longer an necessity. It had been great to be able to take is off and put on the new Power Armor helmet. It was nice for Grummelnet to tailor it for him, although he was their best customer.

Right now he was replacing the megaturrets at key checkpoints, they kept the Lycans from going anywhere he didn't want them. He had made their power and purpose quite clear. He turned the corner, and nearly crashed into a familiar form. "What are you doing here?"

The Plumber stumbled backwards slightly. "I could ask you two the same question. Why aren't you in Zordoom Prison with all the other targets? Everyone else is there."

"Excuse me sir, but who else is there?"

The plumber adjusted his glasses. "Let's see, two presidents, multiple heroes, nerds, and whatnot. I got called there when that idiot Quark tried to escape by copying my revolutionary high speed interplanetary transportation gizmo, only he just used a regular toilet. Man did he cause a clog. Anyways, I came here to help you guys out, the piping was really damaged. So, why aren't you with them."

Ratchet grinned. "So we can get them out."

"Well, good luck to you. I suspect you will need to find a way to smuggle yourself in." With that, the Plumber left.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. "I wonder how he always is there to help us."

"I have up a long time ago on figuring that out, little buddy. I just go along with it."

Ratchet's comn-link hissed to life. "Ratchet, this is Talwyn. There's some smuggler out here asking for you."

The two looked at each other again, staring stunned expressions. They couldn't be this lucky, could they? "Does he have an eye patch and a red parrot?"

"Yes."

"Send him up to C&C and to enter using the teleporter. It will be better if he leaves his ship on the asteroid belt. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Also pull all Rangers to C&C."

"Are you sure…"

"Trust me. We are going to kill two birds with one stone here."

Karen was working with Lucy and two other grunts when the bell rang, signaling the end of the shift. All in all the work wasn't that bad. It was hard, but then again she could use the exercise. It was better than she could have ever hoped for, in terms of being captured. In the end she had decided Ratchet wasn't stupid, he was naive.

All in all there were over 50 Lycans on board. Only two others from the carrier had survived, twins in fact. They had ejected from their doomed crafts, only for the pods to crash into the same hanger that the Ranger drop ships had landed in. Needless to say, when the next group of Rangers came in the two unconscious Lycans were thrown into the makeshift brig. They were from Gold Squadron, and thus rivals to her Red Squadron. Still, they seemed normal, if a bit stuck up.

She and the twins were the key parts to the escape plan, as only they could fly the dropships. The plan was simple: Get everyone on the dropships, board the Phoenix, and return to the Fastoon staging point.

The Lycans assembled at the bio-dome. The green area was everyone's favorite place. It was peaceful, a beautiful area where life glistened. It reminded Karen of the parks in the capital city.

Rangers handed out the meager M-Rations, the basic staple food for soldiers. She couldn't complain, especially since Ratchet didn't get better. It was the only grub around, stockpiled for a siege. There was enough to last a century.

"Attention all Rangers, you are report to C&C for immediate briefing."

The Rangers saluted and left. Karen smiled and began to bob her head to the music from the radio. It was a nice touch, having the Radio playing during eight hours over the station.

All the radios were now controlled by the Lycan empire, except for that Pirate Radio, so the music alternated between Lycan music and music from the Tri-Galaxy. Oddly enough, the radio station also gave reports of Ratchet's past 'heroics'. He really seemed to have done all that. Ah well, even that Emperor Tachyon had nothing on the Lycan empire. And as for being the "last of his kind" thing? So what. She really couldn't care less.

Still, he had done all that, and lived. He was a formidable warrior, and may actually be a great pilot if the ship's claims were true. Karen couldn't help but be annoyingly impressed.

Karen turned as she heard the hum of the elevator. She was so glad that it hadn't been damaged, that would have been a pain to fix. The door open to reveal Ratchet and Clank…as well as a tall blue lizard sporting an eye-patch and a parrot. A large knife hung in a sheath near his left leg.

The new guy looked nervous, his one eye darting around quickly. A hand began to grasp the knife. The other Lycans, picking up on his fear, began to growl. Karen joined in.

The overgrown lizard stepped forward nervously, while Ratchet strutted ahead. It infuriated her that he could be so confident, and that in this case he was right. They couldn't take him, even with fifty of them and one of him.

"Rawr. Enemies abound, prepare yourself."

"Quiet you." The lizard waved his free hand at the parrot.

They came upon the imposing doors to C&C. Ratchet manifested his Megaturret glove, and placed a large number of turrets around the structure. "Don't want anyone listening in and then escaping to reveal my plans."

The lizard nodded, and stepped in. The doors hissed shut.

Karen sat down on a rock, listening to the waterfall. She looked again at the C&C bunker, wishing she could listen in, but the turrets made sure no one could come close. Wait a minute…she turned and saw where the turrets were. And more importantly, where they _weren't_. She nudged Lucy. "Little sis, look."

"What ar-ah. Now?"

"Now." The other Lycans were informed. Grinning, the prisoners headed down the now unguarded hallway, towards the hanger.

Karen was gloating inside. This was too easy. The fool had made a classic mistake, and had handed them her freedom. Grinning, the group poured into the docking bay. Four dropships, and the fighter Aphelion, were berthed in the hanger. Jackpot.

The fighter seemed to be offline, in sleep mode. Karen noticed that work was being done on it, seeing its wings opened up and what looked like to be turrets being added. Ratchet was adding even more weapons to this fighter? Damn, guess size really did matter to him.

Still, it looked capable of flying…she suddenly felt envious of Ratchet having such an advanced ship. She realized she wanted it for herself. There had to be a way to make sure the AI never woke up…"You will be mine. I'll come back for you once we escape."

She, along with everyone else, were very surprised when the ship retorted "I highly doubt that, as you shall find yourself unable to leave this docking bay, and unable to enter the ships."

Clang! The doors slammed shut. The Lycans turned and looked around, worry in their eyes.

Flash! Karen saw a camera disappear under the hood of the fighter. "This one is for the scrapbook."

Now she was angry. Picking up a discarded wrench, she ran forward to tear the smug ship apart with her own hands. Thus it hurt a lot when she hit the shields of the fighter. Her stomach hit first, causing her to face-plant on the shield, and then fall back on her rear. The camera flashed again in her face.

She backed up slightly on her rear, and stood up. "You think your so damn clever, don't you?"

"Oh no, I know Ratchet is much much much more clever than you are. He set this all up to see if you fools would really try to escape. You blundered right into it."

So, it had been too easy to reach here. "And how are the other ships trapped?"

"Electricity. Now, tuck yourselves in, as you are going to spend a long time here."

Lucy stepped forward. "Like Hell we will. By the Great Moon, we will get out of here. And then we will come back and destroy this place!"

"Oh, naughty naughty. You have to watch that temper of yours. And for you, miss Karen, I would put down Ratchet's omni-wrench 3000. He really doesn't like it when people mess with it."

Karen hefted the silver wrench. This thing belonged to Ratchet as well? What was it with this guy and wrenches?

Deciding not to tempt fate, Karen put down the wrench. The Lycans began to sit and wait. And wait. And dang it, there wasn't even a radio here.

Ratchet turned away from the monitor. "Well, they took the bait. Let's get down to business. Now then," he turned towards the Smuggler , "I have a deal for you that will involve some, monetary compensation."

The reptile grinned. "Now son, you are speaking my language."

"Bawk, bolts in the bank. Lombax makes us rich!"

After waiting several hours, Karen and the rest of the Lycans had grown board. Thus, when door suddenly flew open with a clang, all jumped up, startled.

Ratchet entered grinning. "So, you lot attempted a prison break, did ya? Well, you obviously need to be shown how to do it right. Something I will be demonstrating soon. So, your punishment is you get to stay here until I'll come back with some friends from Zordoom prison…ah, I see by the perking of your ears that you know that place. Rest assured, this isn't the first jailbreak I have done in there."

Karen shook her head as the furball picked up the discarded wrench. "You really think this is punishment? We go through so much more in basic training when it comes to resisting torture."

"Oh is that so? Let me tell you something. The best way to resist torture is to have something worth resisting for. Something that you lack in your dictatorship."

Karen simply grunted. There was no way to convince each other. But she _knew_ that the people he was trying to break out were already broken. Warden Payne was very good at his job.

The Lombax spent another hour or so working on his ship. Karen couldn't believe that he may actually have found a way to increase the destructive power of his ship. What, was this guy the jack of all trades or something?

Finally finished, Ratchet whipped his oil stained fur on a towel. "There you go, Merc and Green. I got these turrets rigged for you guys."

"Thank you sir! I have always wanted to be able to do this!"

Ratchet turned to the other warbot. "What Merc, you don't like them?"

"It's not that. It's just…I don't know…I never really liked turrets. To immobile."

"Merc, I can't believe I am telling you this, but suck it up."

The robot shook his head. "Your right Green. Let's go."

Ratchet grinned, then turned to Clank. "Hey Clank, why are you silent?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I think I got a small viral infection, and I am purging it now."

"Ok, but be careful. You still have your tracker on you right?"

The small robot looked up. "I will never take it off."

Ratchet laughed. "Good, that's what I like to hear. Let's go."

The group climbed aboard the ship, and left. "Well, they are gone. Do you think they will actually succeed in beating Payne?"

Lucy shook her head. "Not a chance. We are so going to starve to death in hear. How ironic."

The area in the back of the Smuggler's ship was cramped, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "So Ratchet, you out to save the galaxy again?"

"You bet, and that involves this jailbreak. Just get us in and we'll do the rest. And you got your bolts in the bank."

"Indeed."

Suddenly the comn-link hissed to life. "Attention vehicle. Bio-scans show that you hold multiple targets of the Lycan empire! Surrender!"

Ratchet grinned. "Guess you will have to jettison the excess cargo."

"Bawk! Lombax with a death wish." The Smuggler pushed the button, sending Ratchet, Clank, Merc, Green, Talwyn, Crock, and Zephyr into free-fall.

"Ahhhhh! I don't like heights!"

"Be quiet you young wiper-snapper. Miss Talwyn, how are you doing?"

The young woman was having the time of her life. Ratchet was right, there was nothing compared to this. "I am having a blast. We should really do this more often."

"Just remember to activate the heli-pack strapped to you back. Otherwise, you go splat."

"I will remember that Ratchet."

The group swiftly plummeted to the ground, wind rushing past them. Ratchet enjoyed the sensation as it parted his fur. Hey, look. The ground was coming up…"Activate the pads."

Whump-whump-whump. The blades cut through the air. There was that yank, that lunge in the air that no one ever enjoyed. Then their feet touched the ground.

They landed in front of the massive entrance to the Prison. "Right, let's do this. Green, use your shield on Merc while he places the charges. The rest of you, defensive positions."

"Ten-four Rookie. We got this."

"You know, this reminds of the time when we had to hold a position in the Polaris Pilkin war with only half charged Morph-O-Rays."

"Oh yah, that was fun turning them all into sheep."

Ratchet exchanged a smirk with Talwyn, and began placing megaturrets and Nano-swarms around the area. "Look alive everyone, we got incoming dropships!"

There were many more than ten. Immediately the megaturrets opened fire, taking out several of the dropships. More came as Lycan troops began to rain down.

"Open fire!" It was a rather unnecessary command. Everyone began spraying. Talwyn ducked behind some crates, Cronk and Zephyr providing cover. Ratchet dove behind a destroyed dropship, and let fly some good old Mini-nukes.

Lycans went flying with the explosion, causing other to dive behind cover. Assault rifles opened fire.

Nano-swarms began to go to work, their bugs flying out of the hives. By this time, all the dropships had been destroyed, but the megaturrets had run out of ammo. Ratchet was getting flanked by the Lycans, and there was a lot of fire heading his way. "We got the door, sir. It will blow in a minute!"

"Understood."

Merc and Green were now able to add their fire to the fray, pinning the advancing Lycans down. Ratchet made a quick search through his inventory, and manifested his golden groovitron. "Ha, enjoy this."

With a well-practiced flick of his wrist, the golden orb shot forward, lighting up the area and doing a disco song. The Lycans began doing some kind of weird dance, while the warbots were doing the robot. Ratchet wasn't so sure though exactly what Talwyn was doing either. He ran among the Lycans, knocking them out with his now manifested wrench.

The door suddenly blew open, and a chunk hit the golden orb, causing it to shatter. "Damn it, do you realize that it was one of a kind!" The Lycans quickly recovered. Ratchet quickly shot several energy blasts from his wrench, while the group managed to shoot the rest down.

"Ratchet, we got bots coming from the compound."

Ratchet turned, as saw more of the clawed armed bots coming at them. He switched to his Nitro Reaper, and fired the freezing shards into the masses. The weakly armored robots exploded in brilliant colors.

"Clear."

"Nice shooting there Rookie!"

The group charged forward. A bridge was up ahead, leading into the prison courtyard. The elevator was just past it. A loud bang rand out, and Merc went down.

"Sniper!" The group dove for cover, another shot landing next to Ratchet's knee.

"I can't revive him until we take the bastard out. Hold on, I got an idea." A very old HK22 manifested in his hand. He blind-fired the tri missile launcher in the general area of the enemy. A low hum emanated, then BOOM!

"Got him." Green went over, and revived the fallen Merc.

"Thanks. Let's go."

The group proceeded over the bridge. The elevator was just ahead. Alarms were ringing in their ears. "Ok, here's where we split up. Talwyn, you and your bots hit the command center, releasing the prisoners. I'll take the first elevator down to draw the guards and be ready to guide the prisoners."

"I know the plan."

He shook his head, and hit the down button. Oddly enough, the elevator came. "Well, here we go." He, Clank, Merc, and Green descended further down.

"Now arriving at Lycan Political Prisoner Compound. All Lycan targets designated pre-invasion are located here."

"That's our stop." The now smaller group exited into a narrow corridor. A solitary robot came at them, metal wrists armed with blades.

Ratchet didn't have enough room for his wrench, so he manifested his shredder claws and plunged them into the machine. The claws turned blood red with the joy of destroying an enemy.

Behind the fallen robot was another, so Ratchet carved it up to. Several more were dispatched this way. After destroying the last robot, Ratchet was bombarded by questions from voices that heard the commotion.

"Everyone calm down. It's Ratchet, we're getting you out of here. Now the moment you are released, head for the transfer zone."

There was a muted silence, then cries of joy echoed all around. Ratchet grinned. "Talwyn, I'm with the prisoners. Where are you?"

"Just about to get the doors open. Contact the Rangers, we are about to leave."

"Understood. Rangers, do you copy?"

"We are here Sarge. We just took out the dreadnaught guarding this area and one of the supporting cruisers. The other two fled. I think we got lucky though, they clearly weren't used to fighting something like us. I thing they thought we were suicidal and were going to ram them. Next time we won't be so lucky."

"I see. Send the dropships."

"Yes Sarge."

Clank. The doors opened up, and a stream of people rushed out. Something very large and green grabbed him. "I knew you would rescue us, Deadmeat. But how did you manage it without my staggering intellect?"

Ratchet grinned. "I got lucky Quark."

He then pulled himself away from the big man's brace. "Come on everybody. We are leaving together!"

The group cheered again and ran through the tight corridor. At the end was a docking bay for processing new prisoners. The group charged on forwards as several Ranger dropships appeared.

"Everyone onboard. We'll take the next shuttle."

People of all sizes and species squeezed onboard. The dropships flew off, leaving the original team on the ground. "Aphelion, we are done here. Come groundside please, and bring a dropship with you for Talwyn."

"Yes Ratchet. I thought you would like to know, the Smuggler made it out fine."

"Good."

Suddenly they heard a ding. Turning, they saw a massive Lycan flanked by armed guards. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Jail breakers.

I am warden Payne, and no one escapes from my prison."

Ratchet and Talwyn burst out laughing. "Warden Payne? I guess this job was perfect for you, wasn't it?"

Payne grinned savagely. "Yes it is. I enjoy causing pain." He then looked more closely at Talwyn and Ratchet. "I know both of you. Both are wanted targets, one for obvious reasons. But you young girl, are very familiar somehow." He snapped his fingers. "I know, you look just like your father, Max Apogee!"

The two immediately stopped laughing. Cronk and Zephyr stepped forward. "Excuse me, you holligan, but what do you know of Miss Apogee's father."

"Yah, and tell us now, or else."

He laughed. "I had the pleasure of welcoming your father to our capital city. He was the first one we captured, found half dead in a life-pod in the middle of space. He was instrumental in us understanding your languages and procedures. Of course, then he found what we were really after and refused to cooperate. It turns out his is quite resistant to torture."

Talwyn marched forward, her young faced marred with anger. "You BASTARD! WHERE IS HE!"

"He is not here, he is on the Lycan homeworld. And you will never see him." With a motion that seemed almost casual, Payne flung a knife from his belt into Talwyn's gut. She gave a little gasp, and collapsed. Then she began screaming.

"TALWYN!" The Ryno V manifested in his hand, and he pulled the trigger. Payne, and the guards next to him were obliterated."

"ANY ONE ELSE WANT A PIECE OF ME!" The few standing Lycans fled in terror before the bristling Lombax. Ratchet had rarely been so angry. His vision was tunneling and he was hyperventilating.

A zap brought him back to his sense. "Talwyn!" He yanked off his helmet, and pulled the Nano-pack from the inside. Smashing it, he flung the orbs at her. They began to enter. Steeling himself, he grabbed the knife and pulled it out.

She gasped, and then the nano-tech healed the horrendous gash. All that was left was a large scar. Ratchet flung the knife over the edge. His work done, Cronk and Zephyr pushed him out of the way. "Miss Talwyn, are you all right."

She managed to shake her head. "I'll live. Guys he's alive. He's been alive and tortured all this time. AND I SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

"Talwyn, you can't blame yourself, there was no way to know. If you blame yourself, you will end up like Azimuth. Don't blame yourself."

"But I gave up on him." She sounded so weak. Ratchet proceeded over, and hugged her.

Her anger returned, and she began beating on him with her fists. He took it all, his armor absorbing the blows. She beat out her anger and frustration for leaving her father. Then she suddenly stopped, and began crying out her guilt. The whole process took over ten minutes, during which Aphelion and a dropship landed. No one said anything. Finally, Talwyn composed herself.

"Thank you Ratchet. I…I needed that."

"Don't you worry. We will find your father and we will free him."

"Thank you. You are always there for me."

He nodded. "That's what friends are for. Now come on, let's take you home." They straightened up. "Aphelion, I'm going with Talwyn. She needs a friend now."

"I understand." Together, the group boarded the dropship, and left the world.

**Author's notes:**

**Due to the amount of prisoners in Lycan prisons, there was no room for prisoners from the Tri-Galaxy. Thus, former prisons were converted for Lycan Use. Zordoom prison was emptied and placed with the most wanted people in the Tri-Galaxy. People who may disrupt the Lycan plans.**


	7. Chapter 6: Leaders

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 6: Leaders

Commander Karen was board. In fact, she had been board for several hours now. So was everyone else. There was simply almost nothing to do in this enclosed, almost empty hangar. Talking only lasted so long, they had already spent the last week getting to know each other. There was only so much you could talk about. Next came the inevitable word games and charades. But that only lasted so long as well.

A depressed, and stinky air filled the hanger. The depressed had been there for a while, the stinky was a bit more recent. And humiliating. Due to the amount of time spent in this hanger, the Lycans had been forced to develop a makeshift bathroom. There just wasn't much to do that with though…

Naturally, when she spotted the blue fighter coming towards the hanger bay, she was ecstatic. The mood immediately caught on with the rest of the Lycans. Something was happening! A ship was coming.

The Lycans gravitated towards the fighter entrance of the hanger, hoping that something would happen. And something did. The fighter landed, and a figure leapt out. All Karen had time to recognize was that the figure was Talwyn, and then she found herself pinned against a wall with a gun held to her temple. Karen found herself in a state of confusion, and panic.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

Lucy reacted first, charging towards her sister. The enraged woman shot Lucy twice, a bullet to each leg. The shots ripped right through the clothing, dropping her immediately. Lucy howled, clutching her legs, howling loud enough to be heard by the Great Moon.

"GIVE ME A REASON TO PUT YOU ALL DOWN LIKE THE ANIMALS YOU ARE!"

Karen winced at the pain in her ears. The purple woman had her face pressed up against Karen's. She was behind the terrified Lycan, gun pointed at her right temple as Talwyn peered her face over Karen's left shoulder. Their cheeks were touching, and Karen found herself shocked as she felt the moisture of tears touching her cheek. What the Hell had happened?

Several more figures rushed the Markazian, but were stunned by the two emerging warbots. "Miss Apogee-"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO AND MAKE SURE NO ONE TRIES ANYTHING!"

"Miss Apogee. This isn't you. Don't do this-"

"WHY NOT!" Silence reigned for a few seconds. Karen felt her own tears well up from fear. Hers mingled with the angry Talwyn, who didn't seem to notice.

"Miss Apogee, you do not want to kill them."

A few more seconds of tense silence. "You are right. I have a better idea." Karen felt herself pale from this sinister, cruel voice that she heard whispered in her ear. "Cronk, fetch me some of Ratchet's Duct Tape."

"Miss Apogee…."

"Do it." The blue robot lurched forward, and reached the wall containing Ratchet's tools. The force-field that had kept the Lycans out failed to materialize. He grabbed a role of tape, and handed it to Talwyn.

"Thank you Cronk. Now restrain her." Painfully strong hands were replaced by stiff metallic ones. Though the grip was firm, it was no longer painful.

Talwyn ripped off a long section of tape. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"K-Karen."

"Tell me, Karen, do you know what waxing is? I see that you don't. Waxing is something furless or nearly so species like mine do. It involves a role of tape and hair. You see, what happens is the tape is placed is placed on the body, and the hairs then stick to it. Then the person yanks, pulling out the hair by its roots. Do it often enough, and it will stop growing back.

Now, normally furry species like yourself don't do waxing, and normally professionals do all sorts of things to the hair before the waxing. These things make it so the process is quite painless, in fact it can be enjoyable. Yet somehow I doubt it will be painless for you."

Karen shuttered as a long strip of tape was placed on her arm. She had been taught how to deal with torture, but no-one had thought of something this evil. "Please don't…" She found herself unable to finish the sentence, and instead broke down and started bawling softly.

Everyone had been so fixated on the scene in front of them that they didn't notice Aphelion landing until the ship fired its thrusters to touch down. Heads turned towards the Lombax emerging.

He took a quick scan of the room and immediately assessed what was happening. "Talwyn, don't do it."

"WHY NOT? YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID, WHAT THEY ARE DOING TO MY FATHER!"

"Yes I do. I heard Payne just like you did. But he tortured your father, not these Lycans. He is dead. Don't take out your pain on them."

"AGAIN, WHY NOT? YOU HEARD WHAT THIS BITCH SAID! THEY _LIKE_ TORTURE! THEY THINK IT IS NECESSARY! SO WHY DON'T WE GIVE THEM WHAT THEY WANT?"

The Lombax shook his head. "Talwyn, no one wants to be tortured. No one wants to feel pain. I can't say I know what you are going through. I never had family to be tortured. But I do know that if you go through with this you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"BUT RATCHET-"

"No buts. What would your father think?"

That brought Talwyn up short. Suddenly, Karen felt a breath of hope. The girl still held the end of the tape tightly, then.

"Father…" She broke down crying, sobbing a river of tears. Ratchet got out of his armor, and walked over in his underlying flight suit. She reached out and grabbed him, hugging and crying softly. Cronk let go of Karen, who rushed over to her sister. The two warbots walked over and bent over. They simply placed their old hands on her shoulders. The crying continued for some time. A small robot named Clank wandered over as well, and grasped her hands.

"Ratchet…I just feel so awful. So angry. Half the time, I just want to hit something…and then I'm a crying girl again, just like when he disappeared. Ratchet…I don't know what to do."

"You confront the pain. You acknowledge your loss. And then you talk to your friends, and move on. It isn't easy, but it is doable. And there is only one way here for you to confront your pain."

"What?"

"Help her. Help the Lycan you shot. She is now under your care."

Talwyn slowly pulled away. "I-I don't think I can do that…"

He smiled softly at her. "You can. Lucy is now your responsibility. I will take care of Karen. You can do this. And Talwyn, we will find your father, and free him."

The girl got up slowly, as if unsure of herself. A single tear joined the waterline on her face. "Yes, yes I can. Cronk, Zephyr, I will need your help."

"We will always be here to help you Miss Apogee."

A small smile flitted across her face. She wandered almost aimlessly to the wounded Lycan, clearly unsure of herself. Karen edged away from Talwyn, still afraid. Lucy was too weak to offer any resistance. Talwyn visibly struggled, trying to lift the muscular Lycan up. "Guys, I need some help carrying this burden." The two warbots wordlessly slung their guns, and helped Talwyn carry the Lycan out of the hanger.

Ratchet turned to Karen, who was staring fearfully at the tape on her arm. "Come with me Karen. We will deal with that." Ratchet offered her a hand, and she accepted it, pulling herself up.

He turned and faced the remaining Lycans who were unusually subdued. "Clean up the mess in here, then return to your quarters. I think enough has happened today. Merc, Green, and Clank will make sure nothing else has happened. Dismissed." He wasn't sure why he said the last part, but it felt right.

Realizing he was still holding Karen's hand, he moved to let go, only to feel her grip it more tightly. The Lycan was still clearly afraid. "Don't worry, there is nothing to fear. I won't hurt you." She looked at him, and slowly released his hand.

"I-thank you."

He nodded. "Follow me. We'll get that off." The two slowly proceeded out of the room, Karen timidly fallowing Ratchet.

"Will it hurt?"

"No, it won't. And believe me, she could have done much worse."

"How can anything be worse than that."

He turned and faced her. Green eyes reflected a sorrow and pain so acute that the yellow had to look away. He sighed, and started walking again. "Ever hear of a show called Dreadzone? It was a show run by Gleeman Vox, one of the nastiest people I have ever met. I found about the show after my third adventure, when I was captured with Clank and Big Al. We woke up in an area to find rings around our necks. Using the rings, Vox could shock us any time he wanted. He could also cause them to detonate, decapitating the wearer.

These were placed on to insure obedience. The rules of the show were very simple. You only had to survive. And thus heroes were forced to compete in gladiator tournaments that were barely winnable. You were constantly monitored and viewed by the public, cameras were always following you. Break a rule, and you were lucky to be shocked. Go to a place where you weren't allowed? You explode. Try to escape? You explode. There was no way to win the show, you see. You fought until you died.

You were provided with Spartan conditions. You got enough food to keep you going, and weapons, and a bed. That's it. There were always at least a dozen cameras following you. A scoreboard was kept so you could see how well you did against other competitors. Those that survived went higher. Get high enough, and you would fight other heroes, or the exterminator squad, whose job was to pick off those who were doing too well. You never got enough sleep, and never knew when the next battle would be. You would just hear the horn and prepare to fight. You had no contact with anyone save your team.

For four months I fought and killed it that damn arena until Clank and Big Al found a way for us to escape. We actually managed to take out Vox in the process, and destroyed the station. But those four months, they were Hell."

Karen could only stare at this tale. She had heard of Dreadzone on the radio, but knew nothing of the details until now. She bit her lip, then "Was it really that bad?"

"No, it was worse." She looked around, and suddenly realized they were in some-ones private quarters. "Welcome to my room, we are heading for the bathroom."

"What are you going to do?"

"Soak your arm. Given enough time, the tape should come right off. Now, do you like you water cold or hot?"

She shook her head. "Hot."

A few turns of a tab later, and Karen found her arm submerged in blissfully hot weather. Despite herself, she let out a small purr.

Ratchet grinned at the sound, and pulled up a bench to sit on. They sat in silence for a few moments. "What am I going to do about you and Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"You two. I know you two were the masterminds behind today's escape attempt. I know the other Lycans fallow and respect you. So, what am I going to do?"

Karen blinked in shock. "You must be mistaken. I do not lead them. Sure, I came up with the plan, but I can't be the alpha leader of this group."

"Why not?"

"They are ground pounders. To establish dominance, I would have had to beaten them up to show my superiority."

"That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Are you telling me that you choose your leaders based on who can hit the hardest?"

"Not exactly. You have to understand, we Lycans evolved with a pack mentality. We always have to have a dominate leader. In science, that is the one with the best ideas. For ground pounders, it is who is the strongest. In generals, it is whoever is the trickiest and most successful in ground maneuvers. Of course, to be higher in the army, you have to be clever as well as strong. Thus the most successful continue onward."

Ratchet shook his head. It made an annoying amount of sense. "And this Great Alpha Leader Argon?"

"That's way more complicated. I can't really explain it to an outsider. Just know this, the higher the position, the less changes occur."

"I see. Still, leadership doesn't have to come that way. I mean, look at me. I am a leader not because I have the ability to smash things, but because I care and protect my troops. The Rangers took me in and made me their leader for saving their butts and putting my life on the line for them. Leadership is earned, not taken."

"Every Lycan I have met would disagree with you on that."

"A thought just hit me. Wouldn't I technically be your group's alpha leader?"

Karen was very startled by this. "Absolutely not. You can't be. You just…well…oh blast it all I suppose you would be."

He grinned. "What, never had a non-Lycan beat you guys before?"

"Never gave them the chance. All Lycans are automatically superior in the empire."

The grin fled. "That should be changed." He sighed. "Still, by your rules I am your leader, and as such you will no longer attempt any escapes or sabotage."

She blinked again. "That's it?"

"That's all that is necessary. Now try slowly removing that tape from your arm."

Karen had almost forgotten about the tape. She slowly grasped it and pulled…It came off without any trouble. She released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Ratchet smiled. "See, that wasn't too bad. Now let's get you to your room." The two left, and walked in silence. The door opened to the cargo bay where the Lycans lived. Karen saw her sister, fully healed with Nano-tech, and rushed over. Ratchet smiled, and then rapped the door with his wrench. Heads turned toward him.

"Listen up. I have just learned a little bit about your system of government and leadership. Now I won't claim to understand much of it, but from what I do understand, I am now your Alpha Leader."

Growls issued from almost every Lycan. Ratchet didn't even flinch. "Anyone going to actually challenge me on that?"

They subsided. A look of fear suddenly entered their eyes. "As your leader, I have three orders. One: You shall not try to escape or sabotage anymore. Two: You will follow orders given by people under my command. Three: You will continue working on repairing both this station and anything else that needs it. That is all. Good night." Fear was replaced by surprise. Ratchet left the door, and it closed behind him.

Clank was feeling nervous. His ability to process seemed slightly off, yet a virus scan had detected nothing. Maybe he just needed to recharge…Yes that had to be it. He wandered off to a recharge station and plugged himself in.

Great Alpha Leader Argon read over the reports. Ratchet had made his next move, and a worthy one it was. Payne was dead, and his valuable prisoners were sprung. He briefly entertained the thought of sending the fleet in to destroy Ratchet, but then decided that would be too quick.

He already had part of the plan ready to break Ratchet. He just needed to figure out a way to…got it.

The Lycan grinned evilly. He would play Ratchet like a master puppeteer, then break him at the end. The new prisoners were turning out to be quite useful, much more than Max ever was. He summoned in his head general. "I have some new orders for you…"

A fierce argument was brewing in the bowels of the Phoenix. It was the only place that held most of the former prisoners. "And that is why I, Captain Quark, should lead us out of this disaster."

"And into a bigger one?" This retort came from multiple people.

"The answer is obvious. Since the only available force to combat these Lycans are the Rangers, I should be the one to lead them."

"With all due respect, President Phyronix, you aren't the person to lead a war. You are a good politician, but not a good general."

"Then my daughter would do just fine. She could lead the armies."

"I could do just as well. I would like to remind you that before I became President of the Polaris Galaxy I kept pirate raids down to their lowest levels as defense minister."

"Vorn, you did do a good job. But the answer is obvious. No one in this room is the right leader."

"Oh, and then who do you suggest?"

"The one person who has experience in dealing with these things. Ratchet."

"Ratchet!"

"Yes, Ratchet. Who else saved each of our galaxies multiple times by himself? Who has taken on armies of dictators and won? Who busted us out? Ratchet should be our leader. All in favor say aye."

There was a few seconds of silence, the a chorus of "AYE!" rang out. Everyone, well almost everyone, was pleased.

"Let's inform Ratchet that he is our leader. He is now General Ratchet of the Tri-Galaxies."

With that, the group broke up. They now had a leader. They now had hope.

**Author's Notes:**

**Lycan Government: Lycan government is based of wolf packs in which there is an Alpha leader. He is dominant until another challenges him/her and takes his place as leader of the pack. The others switch their allegiance immediately, allowing for smooth transitions.**

**Lycans are similar in that the leader must always prove himself to be the best. For instance, in the military, the most basic unit is a squad. Four Lycans comprise of the squad. Initially, the four are left alone and they fight, the victor becoming the leader and sargent. Then five squads go against each other, and form a platoon, with the victorious squad at its head and with promotions. This continues up until you get to armies, with the leader becoming the head general. In war anything above a platoon can't fight for a superior position, but during times of peace it is common for whole armies to wage a mock war upon each other.**

**In jobs where the mind is the only thing that matters, results are what pushes you forward. If you come up with the most successful theories, then you are head scientist in your field. Teach the best, and you become principle of the school.**

**Great Alpha Leader is the ruler of all Lycans. Due to Lycan instincts, they are commonly former head generals who lead their own insurrections against the ruling leader. Great Leaders thus have their own army for these mock wars. Occasionally, a leader will be ousted by being out maneuvered in politics or economics, but this is rare. A person can also become Great Alpha Leader by challenging the leader to personal combat. This is to the death, with the victor taking everything. This however is very rare, and frowned upon. At that high of a level, brains is more valued than brawn, and this is only allowed due to tradition.**

**There are technically no rules against a non-Lycan becoming a leader, but this has never happened in recorded history due to the Lycans putting down other species and not allowing them to learn any defensive skills or have weapons. Also, everything is segregated, with Lycans getting the best.**

**All Lycans are born with an instinct to follow and obey those above them in the pack. It is only those with ambition who become high up. The stronger the will, the more likely those below will obey the orders given. Thus, if a strong willed non-Lycan were to ever gain a position of power, it is likely that those below him would obey with little reservations. The only thing placed above the pack is family. A Lycan will always choose family first. Of course, families have their own pack leaders, but that is outside the Lycan structure. It is unknown what would happen if Lycans were ordered to actually fight one another, there hasn't been a civil war in over a million years, just mock wars that lead to power shifts.**

**Also, could some more people please review. I have checked the stats, and my story is getting a decent number of hits. I want to know how well I am doing, what I am doing well and poorly. Your silence is un-nerving me. So please review, and constructive criticism is more appreciated than blind praise.**


	8. Chapter 7: Drums of War

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 7: Drums of War

The briefing room of the Phoenix was rather crowed. At the center of the bare room was a large circular table. Many famous and well recognized people were seated. Some had hands on its bare surface. Others were fiddling with their fingers. There was the silence of anticipation. Finally, the doors opened and several people entered.

"SARGENT IN THE ROOM!" The two Rangers serving as guards saluted.

"As you were." Ratchet stepped forward, Clank to his left and Talwyn to his right. Behind them four warbots followed.

"Sorry we were late, something came up."

"We understand. Please sit."

The three first mentioned seated at the table, and the group was complete. At the head of the table was Sasha Phyronix. To her left was her father, and to her right was Abercrombie Fizzwidget. At her father's left was another president, Vorn Garblak. Further on down, Big Al was adjusting a part of his cybernetic implants. To his annoyance, Ratchet spied Quark next to Al. Slim Cognito was next to Quark, though his metal canister was simply placed on the chair. The Smuggler and his parrot were next to Slim. Clank sat himself next to the Smuggler, followed by Ratchet. Talwyn completed the circle.

"Well, now that we are all here we have to discuss how to continue the war." Sasha was already showing off her ability to take control of any situation.

"I agree, but we must decide on a leader. With two presidents and a CEO who wields so much power that he might as well be one as well, we must establish a clear line of authority."

"I second Clank's motion." Ratchet quickly added.

Sasha grinned at him. "We already decided on that. In an almost unanimous vote, you are now the leader of the combined forces. Congratulations Supreme Commander Ratchet." Ratchet's mouth hung open.

"Wow, did you hear that? Sarge got another promotion!"

"Congrats Rookie!"

"M-me? Why me?"

"Come on Dead-Meat. I may not have voted for you, but even I realized you might be our best hope for getting out of this. I mean, who busted us out just after my brave and brilliant plan for escape was somehow thwarted by the ruiner of best-laid plans, luck?" (I know that isn't a word)

"Yah but…" Ratchet then thought back to his conversation with Karen. He had put her in the exact same situation. "I guess you are right." He then looked at the group again. "Why is he here?"

"Do you seriously think you could get anywhere without my smashing intellect and my chiseled features. Let me at these Lycans, I will-"

"Quark, I wasn't asking you."

"Bawk. Idiot on the lose." The Smuggler didn't even bother to wave the parrot silent.

Sasha sighed. "Because people still see him as a hero. His role is purely for moral, nothing more."

"I see. And you?" Ratchet gestured at the Smuggler.

"Oh, I'm just here to see if there is any way to earn myself a living for hearing things."

Ratchet nodded. Talwyn looked at him and asked "Do you have a name. It is kind of awkward referring to you as 'Smuggler'" Quotes with fingers emphasized this point.

"I don't like giving out my name, so, an alias. Call me Blue Jay."

"Bawk. Prying eyes leaded to them being plucked." This time Blue Jay did raise his hand to silence the bird.

"This talk is all smashing my boys, but we still have to deal with the Lycans." The old CEO looked slightly miffed.

There was a moment of silence. Ratchet cleared his throat. "Let's set some objectives for us to accomplish to make us more ready. Slim, what would it take to have a complete overhaul of our weapons?"

The eyes rolled. "We are talking about an army here. It will take a heck of a lot of bolts, but knowing you Ratchet that won't be a problem. The real trouble will be raritanium. I need it to make upgrades, and I doubt any of you have enough."

"Miss Apogee, aren't the rings of this station filled with raritanium?"

"You're right Cronk. Though it will be a pain, as Ratchet already collected the easy to get nodes. We will have to actually mine the asteroids."

"I can get the Lycans to do some of the work, though we will need more people. I discovered today that due to their weird culture I am their de'facto leader."

Shocked looks greeted him. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"No, but they can't really do much. And some Rangers can look after them. Ok, new weapons, we will need to work on. Any other suggestions?"

"Well, I could help with the modifying of the Rangers, as I am good with programing warbots."

"Yah, Al did a good job on us, didn't he Green."

"You bet."

"Ok, anything else?"

There was another pause of silence. Vorn then broke it with "We need allies. There is no way one dreadnaught and a squadron can deal with the Lycan Empire, no matter how good they are."

Nods filled the table. Talwyn pulled up a list. "These are all that are left combating the Lycans." A very small list flashed up on the table.

"No way the Cragmites are going to work with us, and no way am I going to work with them. Too much bad blood. Though these other ones, save for the resistance, I think I can work with."

President Phyronix looked at him in surprise. "Really? Last I heard both groups were killers, and you smashed both of them up."

"Don't worry, I think I can do it. Which leads me to another question. Who else did we break out of the prison?"

Vorn adjusted his large spectacles. "Lot's off people connected to the governments. A few CEO's, mostly weapon designers, though I hear that the Grummelnet leader got away. A few military leaders as well, including a commando."

"So basically anyone who could be a leader? Not much use I'm afraid."

Nods once again circled around the table. Suddenly a Ranger burst in running. "Sorry to interrupt, but that Lycan Argon is making an announcement, and I thought you would like to see it."

"Put it on screen." There was a shuffle as chairs turned to the projector. A scene of war filled the area. Fire was pouring out buildings, and screams mingled with gunfire. Darla Gratch was holding a microphone to Argon.

"-attacking this area of Veldin?"

"It is simple. You see, we recently had a jailbreak. This brought to my attention how rampant crime is in the Tri-Galaxies. So we are wiping it out with fire. This place before you is the downtown area of the capital of Veldin. Here the majority of criminals live, and here they shall be purged by our troops. We expect to see a major decrease in crime. We also learned that the one who broke into our prison and killed multiple guards came from this area."

"So that is why you chose this area first for this 'purging'?"

The Lycan grinned evilly. "In part. You see, this planet is where our jump-gate station is. This allows us to have direct access to our homeworld. We don't want any criminals to try to get into our space, you see."

The dumb robot nodded happily, and turned towards the camera. "Well, you heard it here folks. This is Darla Gratch signing off."

The screen went blank. Everyone turned to the sound of Ratchet cracking his knuckles. "That bastard!"

"Ratchet?"

Fury blazed in his emerald eyes. "He knows I grew up there. He knows I lost my family to police raids there. He wants me to come. Well, he is going to get it!" A fist was pounded on the table.

Talwyn quickly turned to Ratchet. "Remember what you just told me?" He slowly looked at her, and then looked away ashamed.

"You're right. Still, he has given us a target. And we shall hit him hard. I'll organize the Lycans for mining duty. Then I'll head off to recruit some allies. And I'll be going alone. Anything else to add to the meeting?"

Heads shook. "Meeting adjourned." The group slowly filled out.

Lucy was angry. It was obvious to all the Lycans by the way she paced up and down. "So now not only was I shoot, twice, but you are telling me that that damn Lombax is our Alpha Leader?"

Karen was trying to calm her down. "It is rather unfortunate, but yes he is. You know how it works. He isn't one of us, but the rules and traditions never stated that a non-Lycan can't be a leader."

"They never stated that one can!"

Karen sighed. "And are you going to challenge him on it?"

Lucy shot her a look of pure fury as answer. "He is not my leader. And the moment he loses this war he won't be anyone's. Understood?"

"Of course, and he will lose. It is inevitable. But we will work for him. Besides, it's not like anything bad usually happens here."

Lucy nodded, but still radiated anger as she paced. The door to the cargo bay opened with a hiss, the light in the back outlining Ratchet. He stepped in.

"There has been a change of plans. You lot are now on mining duty rather than repair. You will be mining raritanium on the asteroid belt using Max Apogee's archeological tools. Rangers will provide escort and protection from their inhabitants. Since I won't be around, you will report to Talwyn. Understood?"

Silence greeted him. Lucy sent him a look of pure fury. He didn't even flinch. "I said understood."

"Understood."

He nodded. "Good. Your work will begin at the usual time." He then left.

"Great, now that bitch Talwyn is in charge. Maybe I can arrange for an accident…"

"Don't even try it Lucy. I doubt Ratchet will be very merciful to that action." Lucy grunted. Then she nodded.

Ratchet awoke from his sleep to Aphelion's voice. "We are arriving in the Ublik Passage."

Blinking himself awake, Ratchet eased up into the pilot seat. "Good, take us in." The red fighter quietly slipped into the superstructure at the center. "I wonder why the Lycans haven't taken these guys out yet?"

"They probably didn't want to commit troops to deal with the radiation. As long as the pirates are boxed I here they are no threat."

"Good point Clank." The ship settled down. "Right, let's do this."

Ratchet hopped out, and Clank attached himself to his back. Merc and Green exited and followed behind.

They turned a corner and immediately saw a group of pirates.

"Ahoy there maties. It's that bilge rat Ratchet."

"Let's skewer him."

Ratchet's wrench manifested in his hand. "I ain't hear for you miserable deck hands. I got me'self a grudge with Captain Slag. I aim to kill him and take control of you pathetic pirates!"

The space pirates stopped their charge. "You be challenging the Captain to a dual?"

"Aye, if he ain't to cowardly that is."

The two groups looked at each other for a few moments. Then, "The code does say that if challenged the Captain must fight. Come on mates, we got a Lombax to bring to his death. Follow us, landlubbers."

The unusual group proceeded through the complex, finally coming upon a giant pirate ship. They entered, and found Slag inside with Rusty Pete.

Slag had a new body. It was tall and thin, sort of like Rusty Pete's. His head was unchanged, though, and a sword hung by his waste. "Well, well, look what we have here? Why didn't you kill that rat?"

"He be a'challenging you Captain. Wants to dual you for control."

"Him hic? This little hic furball is challenging the hic captain?"

Ratchet stepped forward. "Aye, you have lasted too long as it is. I mean to use these pirates for my own needs. So, you ready to die?"

Slag grinned. He waved the pirates away. "The rules of a dual are quite simple, even a landlubber like you should get them. Swords only, no interventions, to the death. You ready to die, Lombax?"

Clank got off his back, and Merc and Green backed away. Ratchet held up the dual ended wrench. "You first."

Slag drew his sword and charged forward. Ratchet ran forward as well, and the two collided in the center.

Sword blows were blocked by the wrench, the sound of metal on metal echoed in the confines of the ship. Ratchet had a better weapon and was slightly ahead in skill, but Slag had much more power, and could go on indefinitely. Despite managing to score several good hits on the Captain, Ratchet was slowly being worn down as Rusty Pete shouted encouragement to Slag.

A brief pause occurred when both combatants were knocked back. Slag, trying of the fight, flicked a switch on his weapon. A gun was revealed in the sword. "Die, Lombax!"

Ratchet dodged the first shot, and sent several bolts of energy flying from his wrench. Slag was stunned as they hit him, allowing Ratchet to close the distance. With a swift swipe his wrench connected at Slag's neck, knocking the head straight off.

"What? NOO-" Ratchet's wrench descended on the head, destroying it utterly. Panting, with his body covered in sweat, the Lombax turned towards the stunned Rusty Pete.

"I am Captain."

The pirate rose his cup to Ratchet in salute. "To Dread Pirate Ratchet. May you lead us to much plunder." For once the pirate didn't hiccup.

"Assemble the crews Pete. We are going out for raids."

Karen was rather annoyed with this digging laser. Sure it got the job done, but it took forever to cut away at the raritanium and it was boring.

The tell-tale signals of ships emerging from hyperspace caught her eye. Everyone on asteroid beta stopped to look. Was this the Lycan fleet coming?

No, those were not Lycan ships. In fact, she had never seen them before. And given that the Phoenix wasn't making any hostile moves, they were allies of Ratchet. Damn.

Lucy walked up next to her. "I wonder who those belong to?"

"Well, they are launching boats. Let's see when they arrive."

Several very odd boats were coming towards them. One was actually heading towards them. And then voices could be heard.

"But-hic-Captain-"

"No buts Rusty Pete. The boys will dig, and that's that. We can't loot and pillage if we don't have good weapons."

"Dread Pirate Captain Ratchet, the boys won't like it, and there be Lombax treasure on that station-"

"Which be mine. And anyone who dares touch it shall feel my wrath. Understood?"

"Aye Captain."

Karen looked on in surprise as she saw Ratchet disembark with a group of robots. He looked at the Lycans and Rangers. "Listen up. These are the space pirates. They are under my command, and right now they will be assisting you in mining. They are not to enter the station under pain of death. Now I am going to gather more allies."

"Aye Sarge."

"That's hic Captain."

Ratchet just shook his head. "Aphelion, let's go. Did you send the transmition on the frequency I gave you?"

"Yes Ratchet. I also got a reply. A set of coordinates."

"Take me there, I need to sleep again."

"Shouldn't you rest?"

"I'll rest when the Tri-Galaxies are free, not before then."

He climbed into the ship, and the canopy collapsed. Karen turned to Lucy. "I guess you got your answer."

"Now he shall spill more Lycan blood in this war. Damn him. And we are helping him make weapons. Weapons to kill fellow Lycans."

Karen paled at this. "Your right." She put down the laser, and sat down. Lucy followed suite, and so did the rest of the Lycans.

A Ranger walked over. "Why aren't you working?"

"We refuse to work. We refuse to mine materials that can be used to harm our people."

The Ranger nodded at the others. "Very well, we shall escort you back to your quarters. Follow us."

Karen and the rest were dumbfounded. That was all that was going to Ratchet. "That's it?" She blurted out.

"That's what the Sarge told us to do if this situation occurred." The rest of the Lycans were slowly picked up and sent to the station, the pirates taking over their work.

This time Ratchet woke up without needing Aphelion's help. He straightened up in the cockpit. "How long until we arrive?"

"Five minutes. I was just about to wake you up."

"Good, it's time to get the Argorians on our side."

A transmition was sent to the ship. "Welcome back, Champion Lombax. Are you here to compete in more tournaments?"

"No, I am here to speak with your leader to discuss war."

"War? We are always interested in war…Dock your ship, and our leader will meet with you."

Ratchet piloted his ship down to the station/ship. Multiple ships were in the hangars. He jumped out, and as per tradition Clank hopped on his back. Merc and Green entered behind him.

The newer Battleplex was bigger than the older one. Ratchet headed through the massive doors, and saw an Agorian waiting for him. And for once, it was one he recognized.

"Well, well, General Glahm."

"Ratchet, Clank. I hear you are to discuss war. Allow me to take a guess, you're going after the Lycans."

It was clear this was a statement.

"Yes, and you are going to help."

"Indeed. So tell me, why am I going to help?"

Ratchet had expected this. "Because you are going to fight someone worthy."

Glahm burst out laughing. "You do know us. Yes, these Lycans will be worthy foes, and they shall crumble before us. I assume you have a plan." Again it was a statement.

Ratchet grinned. He had been so sure that he would have to fight. "Yes, but understand that I am in charge."

There was a brief silence. "Very well. I don't really have a choice. If I don't help and follow you, we will never be able to fight to victory." Too easy, but Ratchet wasn't about to complain. He was lucky he had run into Glahm, he was intelligent.

Karen and the rest of the Lycans had been confined back in the Cargo bay. The door opened, Ratchet once again stepping through. "Karen, Lucy, walk with me."

The sisters got up and headed out the door. "So, you found out." The door closed behind them.

"Yes we did you bastard. How dare you use us to create weapons to fight our own. You will not end Lycan lives with our help."

"I assume you feel the same Karen?"

"Yes, you bastard."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You are actually making it worse for yourselves and your kind. Trust me, the best thing that can happen to your species is for them to lose this war."

"Bullshit."

"Sit, and I will explain." The Lycans found themselves in the Bio-Dome. Lucy defiantly remained standing. Karen sat on a stone, while Ratchet sat down on a bench.

"If I recall, the Lycans have had to deal with many revolts. Tell me about the last one."

After an exchange of glances, Karen decided to proceed. "We, uh, we lived through the last one. It happened about five years ago. Thank the Great Moon, only the capital world had a revolt. It was terrible. Over 5,000 Lycans died. Including our brother."

Ratchet's surprise was evident. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"You couldn't have known. He was only seven, he just went to play in the park, when a mob found him. They tore him apart. I don't understand why…We joined the military after it was put down. We will never let something like that happen again."

Lucy nodded, a single tear running down her face.

"I see. And how long ago had the revolt before that occurred?"

"Uh, 23 years I think."

"And how many non-Lycans died in that one?"

"I have no idea. Far more than Lycans, probably over 100,000,000. It was a galactic revolt, you see."

"And did that number of deaths stop them revolting last time?"

"…No."

"And how many died last time?"

"Over 25,000."

"I see. Now let me ask you this. Say you win. Say all of the Tri Galaxies is under your control in much the same way your system is. Now what happens when all four Galaxies revolt?"

Lucy laughed and joined the conversation. "They won't revolt. We will put fear in their hearts."

"Much like you have done back home, hum. How many revolts have you had in the last century? 3, 4? Do the high death tolls and limited gains stop them. Does the fear stop them?"

Lucy and Karen were unable to answer. Then, "If they revolted, we would kill them."

Ratchet sighed. "No you wouldn't. You would lose. You simply don't have the numbers. One race can't and won't remain on top of all. You will lose and your Empire will burn. And the longer it takes to happen the worse it will be.

And upon your defeat those who you held under your boot for so long will now have their revenge. They may simply kill you all, or exile you to a distant star, or do to you what you did to them. And then, having satisfied their thirst for revenge, it is likely the groups will turn on each other, having no central authority. War will reign, and your people, beaten and bloodied, shall crumble. It would be a miracle for your species to survive. That is your fate if you win this war."

He paused. "What, don't believe me? Just look at the facts and numbers. Planets under your control here are already rebelling. This is inevitable. No matter how good you guys are, you simply can't hold back this flood.

But if you lose, and lose to me, your race will continue. You won't be subjected to what you have done to others. Angry mobs won't tear apart families in a blood rage. You will have peace, and your race will not go extinct."

Lucy snorted. "You expect me to believe this shit?"

"It is the truth. You are simply unwilling to accept it. This is why I had you working on weapons, in an indirect way. Because it is the only way for you to survive."

"I will never betray my people, none of us will."

He sighed. "So you won't go back to mining."

"No." Though both sisters said it, Karen was slightly hesitant to agree.

"I see. I shall escort you back to your quarters. Since this station is repaired, you lot shall simply spend your time there and in the bio-dome."

Three people left the bio-dome, all with different thoughts in their heads. One was filled with disappointment. One was filled with anger. And one was filled with doubt.

There were exactly three creatures on the rock. One was knocked old cold, this having been done by the newcomer. The remaining to were in a discussion. An agreement was reached, and the two disappeared, leaving the reaming one very confused. Where had the Cragmite he had been arguing with for the last three years go?

Great Alpha Argon was very happy. Everything was set. All that was left was for Ratchet to take the bait. Then he would destroy the Lombax.

Elder Karak was having more nightmares. She once again found herself helpless to prevent her family from dying. All she could do was hold them as their red blood mixed with her read fur. There seemed to be an endless river of it. Snarling, her wrench appeared in her hand and she charged the killers. But they wouldn't die. They never died.

She woke up snarling. She could never get enough sleep. Looking at her reflection in a shut off screen, she winced. A haggard, empty face started back. No, not empty, but angry. Again the overwhelming urge to go out and try to strangle the Cragmites with her bare hands. But she couldn't.

They might actually win this war. The Cragmite numbers were decreasing, and a lack of food was slowly taking its toll on the invaders. They only had to survive this winter- running feet made her turn her head.

"What is it, Captain Sajuuk?" The yellow brown Lombax looked horrified.

"Elder Karak, the kits have been kidnapped!"

And onboard an unusual dreadnaught, a Lombax prepared for war as the ship hurtled with the rest of the fleet to battle. It had taken over two weeks for Slim to improve their weapons, Blue Jay to confirm that there was a station controlling a gate to the Lycan homeworld, and for the Phoenix to be repaired. And thus the drums of war continued to beat onwards.

**Author's notes:**

**Normally an Agorian would never have accepted working for anyone non Agorian, but Glahm is an unusual case, as was demonstrated in the comic series. After the Helios Incident, he used his cunning as well as his strength to take full control of the Agorians and rebuilt the Battleplex.**

**To ****Phillip458****: I guess I didn't make it clear enough, but Lycans are modeled after wolfs. Thus they are completely covered in a thick fur pelt. As a result, waxing for them would be far more painful, and humiliating, than it would be for humans. It would be like being stripped of your skin.**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 8: Revelations

For the past week, nothing and everything could be considered normal for the people of Veldin. They had been invaded again. Well, they were used to that. It seem like every invasion of the Solana Galaxy started on Veldin, the one anomaly to this was Tachyon's assault on Kerwan. So they had acted with the precision and calmness of people who had done this before when the Lycans announced their invasion. The civilians went to the shelters, and the military prepared. What no one had expected was that Ratchet wasn't there to rescue them.

And now, for the first time in centuries, they lived under occupation. The Lycans were harsh rulers, swift to deal out punishment. Many were still in a state of shock, and thus were unable to resist in any way. The campaign against the inner cities had added to this state of shock. Whispers and rumors were all around.

Many were unsure what had happened to Ratchet and Clank. They all knew from the grapevine that there had been a battle at his garage, that it had been destroyed again, and that multiple Lycan warbots had been destroyed. Beyond that, they knew nothing, though everyone would tell you they knew what happened if you asked. "He escaped and is planning a war of terror against them. No, you fool, he was captured along with everyone else. I heard he was injured and is in a coma." One thing they all agreed on: Ratchet was not dead. Most believed that even if he had been captured, that he had somehow got away. And that he would come back to save them all.

So despite the occupation, there was always and air of hope. They hadn't been through worse, but they had been through tough times, and they would make it through this. They had to.

Thus, when the tell-tale time of ships exiting hyperspace lit up the night sky, and the stars gained brief brothers as ships blew up, that hope was vindicated. And when dropships brought down their liberators, Agorians no less, they rose up. They had been through many wars, and had trained themselves to fight back. Guns were scavenged from corpses, while hidden caches. The Agorians were initially surprised by the amount of help these locals offered, but quickly realized they were worthy allies. The two groups worked together to liberate Veldin. And thus the purging of Veldin continued.

Ratchet and his squadron, the Vaygar Raiders, dove through the silent battle in space. Flanked by the fighters of the Phoenix, Ratchet wove a dance of death through the Lycans. It had indeed been a trap. If the Phoenix had gone in alone, they would have been overwhelmed. But with the surprise reinforcements, the battle was in his favor.

The Phoenix swooped around the battle-area, looking for wounded prey to finish off. The Battleplex was at the center of a pirate formation, a ball of capital ships that provided covering fire. Pirate fighters and corvettes swooped in among the defenders and took out their fighters. The Lycans fought back with all of their forces, their own capital ships forming a bowl to cover the ball of the pirate ships while their fighters went after the Phoenix. If she had been a frigate, or even a cruiser, it would have been too much. But she was a dreadnaught in all her furry, and with the Vaygar Raiders providing cover, she was able to pick at the defenses.

Yells, curses, death rattles, cheers, and explosions filled Ratchet's ears. He shut out all that didn't deal with him. He smoothly brought Aphelion behind three more corvettes. Their tail gunners tried to pick him off, but he released several missiles, taking them out.

"Vaygar Leader this is Vaygar Three, you got a squadron coming after you."

"I see them. Clank, Merc, Green, take those buggers out."

Merc's cheers filled his ears again. "This is the Phoenix, we are going in for dreadnaught in the center of their formation. We can deal with the rest of the fighters, clear a path for the corvettes so they can take out that frigate."

"Acknowledged Captain Phyronix. You heard the lady, let's clear the area. Everyone still alive?"

"Sir, this is 2. 7, 9 and 13 got shot out, but they all managed to eject. They got lucky."

"That's one way to look at it. All right, lets clear that fighter screen for the corvettes!"

"Yes Sarge!" The squadron reformed as the Phoenix blasted the remaining fighters. Seven corvettes launched from her bays.

"We can't take out those frigates, but we can leave them damaged enough that they won't be able to destroy the Phoenix. So don't worry if they don't blow up Sarge."

"I understand. What's the status of the rest of the operation?"

"The rest of the fleet is charging forward, although the Pirates have taken several casualties. The ground teams are making progress and have hooked up with the locals, who are also providing support."

"Excellent. All right, here we go."

"Oh dear."

The squadron plunged back into the fray. Ratchet stopped planning and just relied on his instincts. Gut feelings and quick flashes led to a variety of barrel roles, sudden stops, and sharp turns. Unexpected help came in the form of Pirate fighters, linking up with the Vaygar Raiders.

"For the Dread Pirate Ratchet!" Fighters on both side disintegrated. Then the lumbering corvettes attacked the frigates. Deadly torpedoes were launched, and one of the frigates was unlucky enough to have its core to go reactive, blowing up in a very colorful display.

The hammer met the anvil as the Phoenix swooped in. Heavy Ion Cannons blazed upon the already weakened Lycan dreadnaught. She simply collapsed and disintegrated under the combined assault.

Their center gone, the rest of the formation broke apart. Several were destroyed, while the rest entered hyperspace. "They are bugging out! We won!"

On the dusty and seemingly insignificant world of Veldin, gunfire could still be heard. But it was a different kind, the kind of celebration. There were very few Lycans to witness this, many had been killed by Agorians or torn apart by mobs. The few that had survived surrendering and being captured were held by the former military of Veldin, as small as it was. Of the 250,000 Lycans that had been stationed on the planet, less than 500 survived the first hour of the assault.

From Veldin a message of victory and hope was shot forth. The Lycans were unable to block the message. It spread across the Tri-Galaxies, and worlds shook in revolt. Many were put down, many ended in waves of blood. No other planet managed to through off the invaders, and only a few made significant gains. But despite that, almost all hailed that day as a victory. If it was one, it was one of the best and worst kind. Hope had been regained, but far too many lives had been lost.

But one name was repeated across the stars: Ratchet. Many added Clank, but most spoke of Ratchet. A legend of fear was starting to be born among the Lycans. Citizens would fight and die for this name, and it brought hope to the enemies of the Lycan empire. As the reports of Veldin's liberation went through, and as Lycans learned of the vulnerability of the home system, for the first time the Lycan military felt fear.

Yet they should not have worried yet. For unknown to almost all, a plan was being executed. And so far, it was working.

"Send in the boarding teams. We need to secure that station to re-open the portal to their homeworld."

"Aye Captain. We'll plunder that station for ye'"

"Just make sure you don't destroy anything vital, or heads will roll. Understand?"

"Aye Captain."

The pirate fleet launched multiple dropships at the Lycan space station. It looked like a box with multiple hangars. The thing was huge though, bigger than a dreadnaught. Ratchet suspected it could hold multiple dreadnaughts. And that globe at the center had to be the control room.

Hundreds of dropships headed for the station, most belonging to the Pirates. Ratchet flew with several Ranger drop pods, and Talwyn's fighter joined the group. She had stayed aboard the Phoenix during the space fight, she wasn't good at that stuff. But Talwyn was still angry at the Lycans, and needed to fight. So Ratchet had agreed to allow her to partake in the storming of the station.

They just had to reach it. The station was armed with many point defense lasers (PDLs) and several Ion Cannons. Ratchet needed it intact, so he couldn't just blow up the turrets. No, the assault forces had to dodge them. Luckily, there seemed to be much fewer defenses on the side Ratchet approached. Only one dropship was hit, all hands lost.

The assault group hit the hanger and quickly disembarked. There was an odd lack of defenders in the area. Noting the narrowness of the corridors, Ratchet pulled out his dual raptors. Next to him Talwyn pulled out an upgraded combustor. Merc, Green, Cronk, and Zephyr flanked them, Rangers bringing up the rear.

The group proceeded deeper into the heart of the base. Squads of Lycans were cut down, and ambushes were survived, though losses came. Every time Talwyn came across a dead Lycan, she would shoot it in the head. No one commented.

Muted gunfire and screams could be heard echoing throughout the station. Comn chatter spoke of ambushes and assaults and deaths. At one point a group of dead pirates spoke of an ambush, and the group was able to turn the tables.

In the confines of this dim station, the Ranger's new guns worked superbly. Their bolts flew faster and hit harder. Their armor was stronger and absorb hits that would have destroyed them before.

Silence broken by the sounds of combat was the theme. Even the normally talkative Cronk and Zephyr were subdued by the oppressiveness of the structure. It just seemed somehow…alien. Wrong.

A voice broke the silence. "Hey-hic-Captain. You will ne-hic-ver guess what we-hic found. Lombax treasure!"

"Say again Rusty Pete? You found Lombax Treasure?"

"Aye-hic-Captain. It be yours of course."

"Glad you are wise enough to see that and I don't have to consider getting meself a new second mate. Where be this treasure?"

"In the control room captain."

"We are almost there. Tell the lads to hang tight."

The group continued forward. Ratchet was confused. What in the world was Lombax technology doing aboard a Lycan station. And in the control room? He could see it being in a science facility, but a control room?

They came upon a door. Ratchet stepped forward, and it opened. Rusty Pete and several pirates were in the room. And in the center sat an object that left Ratchet stunned. Next to him Talwyn whispered "That's not possible."

In front of them was the dimensionator. Except it wasn't _the_ dimensionator, it was a dimensionator. Zephyr spoke. "Hey, isn't that the dokickie that you and Tachyon fought over?"

"Yah, and wasn't it destroyed?"

Clank hopped off Ratchet's back and plugged himself into a terminal. "Ratchet, that is not the original. That is the device used by the Lycans to travel from their home system to our galaxies."

"But that means they aren't from this dimension."

A sarcastic clapping was heard as Argon appeared on a screen. "Partially correct. We actually were once a part of your dimension. But then eons ago our world, 75 others, and 7 suns were somehow pulled into a pocket universe.

We Lycans thrived and conquered everything. And then your kind built the dimensionator. We felt it, and eventually were able to recreate it. Your battle with Tachyon was what was needed. And now we have returned."

"And you will lose. I will simply take this and assault your homeworld and defeat you."

"I don't think so."

The Lycan grinned, awaiting the obvious response. He didn't have to wait long.

"Oh, and why not?"

"Tell me Ratchet, do you know how well the Lombaxes are doing in their own dimension?"

Ratchet looked up. "What do you know?" His voice became low and dangerous.

"I know that they are engaged in a war. That they are losing. And that unless action is taken within the next days, they will go extinct. And I know that there is only one group to help them."

"Us."

"Indeed. So Ratchet, you are faced with my first real test. Are you going to go after me and doom you species to extinction, or are you going to save your species and prolong this war. And know this: Whichever choice you choose will lead to harder decisions. So chose."

There was no choice. Everyone knew it. "Damn you, you know exactly what I am going to choose. But after I save them, I'll be coming after you."

The Lycan simply grinned. "I would recommend that you take it to your ship before activating it. You see, this one was designed just for you. I'll be watching."

The screen went blank. Ratchet picked up the dimensionator and put it on his head. "Come on, we have to get back to the Phoenix."

Clank's green eyes pierced his. "Are you sure?"

"I have to do this Clank."

"I understand."

The few Rangers that stood in their way proved to be little resistance to the Commando Lycans, even though they had been upgraded. The turrets on the station had likewise proved ineffective.

The group separated into cells, combing the station for survivors to kill. There was a second part to their mission, one they didn't believe could be possible. Thus all Lycans on board the station were surprised when one cell stumbled upon the prisoners.

Lucy was the first to speak. "About damn time you showed up. By the Great Moon, I've been waiting for payback."

The leader spoke. "You guys are actually alive? And seemingly unharmed?"

"The guy in charge, Ratchet, is an idiot. He doesn't believe in torture."

"Lucky us." Karen added.

"We were sent to get you guys, though honestly I didn't think you lot would survive. Why by the Great Moon did you surrender?"

"We didn't, we were knocked out and thrown in here. We are true Lycans, we don't surrender."

The commando grinned. "We're blowing this station to the dark sun. Let's get out of here."

The group left in under half an hour. Behind them Apogee station exploded and became no more. The prisoners were given shots to make sure they didn't carry diseases, were given the situation about the fall of Veldin and the massive uprisings across the galaxies, and were sent to Luna, the homeworld of the Lycans.

Ratchet walked onto the bridge of the Phoenix. "SARGENT ON THE BRIDGE!"

"As you were." He looked tired, as though he was weighed down by more than the heavy dimensionator that rested on his head.

Sasha looked at him. "Is that what I think it is?"

He nodded. "This will let us find my people. I can finally save them. I can finally bring them home."

Sasha folded her arms. "Ratchet, snap out of it. We are in the middle of a war here. We have to attack the Lycans now while we have the upper hand."

"NO!" A snarl formed on his face. "I will NOT leave them behind to die. I can't do that. They are dying out there."

A look of worry crossed Sasha's face. "Ratchet, you don't know they are in danger."

"No I don't. I all have is the word of my enemy. But I can't…I can't leave them behind. I can't go not knowing. If it were your people, what would you do?"

Sasha sighed. "The same thing. Very well, I guess it is time to bring the Lombaxes back. Maybe they can help us."

He nodded. "Yes, it is finally time. I don't know how many ships we can bring, so I am bringing the Phoenix. Have whoever is left behind evacuate the Veldin and head for Apogee station. We won't be able to hold here."

"Ratchet…we just got some bad news. The station was raided and destroyed. All Rangers were lost and the prisoners were freed."

"What! My home is…gone? Just like that? Damn them, they are taking everything from me!"

"Talwyn, its ok. We will get something far more important back, your father."

She inhaled deeply, calming herself. "You are right. I will help you if you promise me that the moment you are done saving the Lombaxes we will save my father."

"I promise."

"Good. Where should we set the rallying point?"

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Fastoon. It's similar to Veldin, they can take cover in the ruins, and we will end up bringing the Lombaxes there as well. Leave General Glahm in charge. Also make sure that the children are evacuated first, I don't know how long we will be able to protect Veldin."

"Understood. Which is the priority, the fleet or the civilians?"

Sasha answered for him. "The fleet. We can't win without it."

Ratchet shot her a grateful look. Now he didn't have to make that decision. "I agree." The message was sent. A hand was placed on a cord.

"Dimensionator: Find the Lombaxes!"

The hat exploded in size. A rift appeared in front of the ships. The Phoenix, and several Pirate Frigates that happened to be close by went through the hole in space. The rift was sealed behind them.

On a world ruined by a war, an emergency meeting was being held. Lombaxes from the military were gathered around a table.

"How the Hell did they take all our kits from the safe-zone without us noticing?"

"Elder Karak, we have no idea. Cameras just show a flash of light, and then they are gone. It is like they were teleported out of there."

A red-furred fist slammed the table. "They don't have that technology. If they did, they would have used it before."

A burst of noise cut them off. A voice was heard amplified beyond belief, echoing throughout the besieged city. "You thought you had seen the last of me and my kind didn't you? You thought you cowards were safe in your own little prison. WELL YOU AREN'T! I, Emperor Tachyon, have returned to CRUSH YOU ALL! And what better way than to start with your young ones? After all, that is how you started with me. They shall be executed today, in six hours. And there is NOTHING you can do!" The bastard was mocking them by speaking in Lombax.

The voice ended its monologue. "Tachyon. We have to attack. It's our only chance."

Nods of agreement. Weapons were readied, armor was put on, as the Lombaxes prepared for their final charge. And among them floated a small purple being, offering words of encouragement and hope.

Above the planet, seven ships hanged in orbit. "That bastard."

"What did he say Talwyn?"

"Right, you don't speak Lombax. He has the kits, the young ones. He is going to kill them all."

Ratchet's emerald eyes flashed. "He. Is. DEAD!"

Sasha kept her head on. "Using the scanners, I have located where the kits are being held. You will have to HALO jump in."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"There is a large concentration of Lombaxes in a city near by the Cragmite encampment, but not nearly enough to break through."

"Try to get me in contact with them. Now patch me through to the pirates with us."

There was a few moments of silence, then she nodded to him. "Listen up you worthless scum. This is your Captain. You will protect these Lombaxes. You will not go looting until I say so. If anyone of your bilge rats disobey my orders, I will send the lot of ya to the Locker. Understood?"

"Aye Captain."

"Good, now after I secure the area, you lads will land and protect the Lombax kits while I fight through to Tachyon. Not a hair on their heads is to be harmed. Now carry out your orders, before I swab the decks with you bodies!"

"Aye Captain. You heard him men. Prepare for combat!"

Ratchet signaled Sasha to cut the link. She nodded. "All right, let's finish this war. I have had enough with these Cragmites. Assemble the ground teams."

"Aye Sarge!"

Several blaster shots hit Karak as she charged forward using her boots. Nanotech quickly healed her wounds, and she got right back into the fray, firing bolts off with her dual-wrench. Other members of the Praetorian Guard supported her, some with their wrenches and others with blasters.

The Lombax remnants had launched a concentrated all-out assault, there had simply been no time to prepare. All who could fight were in the thick of the fray. The old and the sick were behind, relaying what scant information they could find.

No matter what happened, Karak swore that she would find Tachyon and end his life with her wrench. It wouldn't be the payback he would deserve for what he had done to her and her people, but it would have to be enough.

They had just run into the first major piece of opposition. Either Tachyon had figured they wouldn't attack, or he hadn't been ready, but the poorly planned assault had actually broken through the siege line. Now, though, now there were major concentrations of Cragmites. And every Lombax lost was one they could not afford to lose.

"Elder Karak, we can't break through. We need to flank them!"

"Belay that, Colonel Sajuuk. We can't leave them behind, they would just rip us to shreds. No, we have to kill this pocket."

The tall golden furred Lombax shook his head. "Very well. We will try to neutralize this area."

Explosions suddenly rocked the Cragmite strongpoint. Bodies were flung from the ruined building, parts landing among the shocked defenders. A din settled over the battlefield. "Did we hit a stockpile of bombs?" Even though Sajuuk was yelling, Elder Karak could barely hear him.

Somehow that didn't seem right to her. She noticed a group of Lombaxes shouting and pointing to the sky. Following their fingers and gaze, she saw several fighter type craft strafing Cragmite positions. Including what looked to be a heavily modified Lombax fighter. Wait what?

"Die you dreadful, dreadful, dreadful, Cragmites! Like an angle from the heavens, I, Aphelion, shall scour you from the earth and send you to Hell!" No way, it couldn't be…

It was. The build, though modified was the same. The weapons were updated. Turrets had been added. Yet it still was Aphelion. Karak couldn't believe it. What was her late father's ship doing here?

Even further up, troops could be seen parachuting down. And at their center…a Lombax? Who had found them? The keeper Kaden? His son, Raymond? It couldn't be Azimuth, he knew he was exiled. Maybe some other Lombax who had somehow survived the war?

As the figure dodged a missile that exploded rather close to him, or her, Karak reset her focus onto the battle. There were still Cragmites to kill, and kits to save.

"This is Elder Karak to Lombax Control. We got friendlies that I am pretty sure are from Tri-Galaxy. Can you patch me through to their leader?"

"Elder Karak, we were just about to contact you. We have a leader on the horn, but not the leader."

She looked at Sajuuk and nodded. He understood, and rallied the Lombaxes in the area for the next attack.

"Patch me through."

There was a few seconds at the signal switched. "Hello. This is Captain Sasha Phyronix of the dreadnaught Phoenix. Please respond."

"This is Elder Karak, Head Elder of the Lombaxes, and Five Bolt Magistrate. Please make this quick, I have Cragmite necks to snap."

"We are here to help. General Ratchet is leading the HALO jump to secure the kits. If you can punch a hole to them, you can escort them out. We'll clean out the rest of the Cragmites. Ratchet is going after Tachyon…again."

"I'll send the forces forward. But understand this, Tachyon is mine. Tell this General Ratchet" (who names their kid that anyways?) "that he is mine."

"I can't. His communicator was damaged. If you want him, you better hurry. Ratchet's the best I have seen."

Karak shook her red head. "We will see." She switched channels back to Lombax Control. "This is Elder Karak. The new guys are friendly. All Lombaxes, focus creating a corridor to funnel the kits out, our new allies are securing the kits for us."

"Understood."

Karak charged forward, looking for Tachyon. He was hers.

Nets of death flew out of Ratchet's Mag-Cannon. Cragmites were caught in webs, and Rangers cut them down in bursts of fire. Behind him, in a large building, Lombax kits cowered in fear. A Cragmite teleported towards the kits. Ratchet jumped in front of the creature and knocked it down with his wrench. With a quick flick he snapped its neck.

No quarter was given in this fight. It was quick and brutal. After a few minutes that felt like hours, "Clear."

Ratchet looked around. "Secure the area, make sure no Cragmites get through. Talwyn, watch them. Merc, Green, your with me. We're heading for the big structure, I'm sure that's where Tachyon is. It's his style."

"Don't worry about us Rookie! We'll keep care of these guys."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder back at Talwyn. "Do you know how to speak Lombax as well as read it?"

"I'm rusty, but I think I could do it."

"Good, they might not speak common. Well, I'm off."

Ratchet zoomed forward, charged boots activated. Merc and Green trailed behind, and Clank was strapped to his back. The Rangers dug in with Talwyn, Cronk and Zephyr.

"You know, this reminds me of siege of Tabora during the Ameboid attack. That was nasty."

Talwyn shook her head, and readied herself for the next attack.

After the first counterattack was driven off, pirate reinforcements arrived. Most were simple pirates armed with constructo-pistols. A Rogue led them, belching out cannonballs at the Cragmites. They held off two more counterattacks with little trouble.

The fourth attack was a big one. Tons of Cragmites charged forward. Sheer numbers were threatening to overwhelm the group when the Cragmites were hit in the rear by blaster fire. Yells and curses could be heard in Lombax. Talwyn suddenly realized that her father had been wrong in his pronunciation of Lombax words, it was completely different from what she had been taught.

The Cragmites melted before the combined assault. The firing melted down, and what Talwyn assumed to be challenges were issued in Lombax. She slowly stepped forward, Cronk and Zephyr flanking. "Anyone speak Common, we don't speak Lombax."

A tall Lombax stepped forward. His fur color was the same as Ratchet's, though his eyes were a sapphire blue. "Aye, I speak common, though it has been a bloody long time since I've had reason to. So I might be a little rusty. I'm Colonel Sajuuk Bentus. And you are?"

"Talwyn Apogee. This is Cronk and Zephyr. At the risk of sounding cliché, we are here to help."

He grinned. "Nice to know people still care. Are the kit's safe?"

"All that we could find. You better begin escorting them home." He nodded, and motioned with his wrench. Lombaxes emerged from all sorts of cover, many with different kinds of fur color schemes.

He looked at her again. "You have our thanks. Without your help, I fear our species would have died."

She smiled. "No problem. Now get them home."

Ratchet had left a trail of bodies behind him. Cragmites had been vaporized by his large assortment of weapons. Due to the fact that he no longer had to worry about friendly fire he utilized his large assortment of RYNO weapons. Resistance simply melted before him. Merc and Green barely had to fire, only taking a few down by themselves. Ratchet was on a warpath, slowly growing angrier.

Finally the doors to the giant imposing building lay before him. He unceremoniously smashed them open with a blast from the original RYNO. The door were ripped apart. "Alright Tachyon, where are you!"

Maniacal laughter could be heard. "Well, my dear boy, I didn't expect you to be here. Isn't it fitting. That you should DIE here with the rest of your INSIGNIFICANT race. Speaking of which…" The tiny Cragmite appeared on another walking throne, holding a button in his hand. He pressed it…and absolutely nothing happen. He looked at it, and pressed again. "Son of a…"

"Let me guess, the Lycans brought you here and provided you with the kits."

He laughed again. "Indeed. And thanks them I get to witness the end of your race, which I started five years ago." He noticed Ratchet's puzzled look. "What, when I offered you a way back did you seriously think I would let you LIVE? No, I sent an army through first. They have been doing quite well. I see you have a dimensionator in your possession. What, did it take this long for you to work up the courage to see those who abandoned you?"

Ratchet gritted his teeth. "This was a "gift" from our mutual "friends." And you are going down, this time for good." An explosion suddenly rocked through the ruined landscape.

"Finally. I thought that bomb under the kits would never go off."

"You bastard. DIE!" Ratchet manifested the Alpha Cannon, and began charging. Merc and Green through up shields around him which blocked the lasers coming out of Tachyon's throne. The cannon charged up and fired its deadly payload. The beam hit dead center, destroying the throne. Tachyon was thrown off.

Talwyn cried out as a piece of shrapnel from the explosion buried itself into her back. She fell over from the force of the explosion.

They had been lucky H-22 had discovered the bombs, otherwise they would have been destroyed. He had stayed behind to attempt to perma-jam the bombs. He had obviously failed, but they had managed to evacuate the area. Only a few died.

Wincing, she pulled out the bit of metal so the nanotech could heal her. She hoped Ratchet was doing well.

Ratchet walked up to the defeated Cragmite, dual wrench in hand. "You…can't kill me. Only I…know your-"

"Shut up you piece of shit and listen very closely. That Lombax you are talking about is dead. He died during the attack on Fastoon. He was reborn into me. I am Ratchet. My destiny is to protect the Tri-Galaxy from scum like you. My family is Clank. I have no home, I am a wanderer. And I am the death of you!" He brought the raised wrench down onto Tachyon's head, cracking it open like egg. And thus Tachyon, crowned prince of the Cragmites, died.

**Author's notes:**

**Phillip458****: Exactly. While I am not a WWII fanatic, I have read my fair share of history books, and Ratchet's position is indeed based upon that.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Timely Reunion

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 9: A Timely Reunion

Panting slightly, Ratchet stood over the body of his fallen enemy. This was the second time he had killed a defenseless opponent, the first being Drek.

Tachyon looked so small and insignificant, as though he had been bigger in life. Blood continued to leak out of his gapping head wound. It was purple. Funny how he suddenly noticed these small details.

This death, this killing, it was a lot more personal for him than any other. Even when he had killed Drek, the Blarg had been on a different planet. It had been a simple push of a button. This, this had been up close a personal. Very personal.

Ratchet felt like a weight from his chest had been lifted. He hadn't even realized it was there. But with Tachyon dead, he had finally done it. He had avenged his family. He had saved his race, the method back resting painfully on his head.

Yet, something still felt slightly wrong. Tachyon deserved to die, that was unquestionable. His crimes were many and horrible. Still, a small part of Ratchet was upset that he had done this act. It was then, on that spot, that Ratchet swore to himself that he would not kill any more defenseless opponents, no matter how much they deserved it.

"Hey boss, what you said there, did you mean it?"

"Which part Merc?"

The warbot hesitated. "About being dead. That whoever you were before…whatever happened since I don't know the details."

A solitary tear ran down Ratchet's fur. "Yes. The Lombax kit that I once was had a father and a mother and friends. They all died. He didn't make it out. He would have been someone very different. Whoever I was, whatever I was called, it doesn't matter anymore. Hasn't for a long time."

"But sir-"

"Green, Ratchet is right. Who we are is defined by our experiences." Clank interrupted the other warbot. "And Ratchet, there is another Lombax here."

Ratchet gathered himself, and turned around. Facing him, clad in a Praetorian Guard uniform, with a dual wrench slung on her back, was a red Lombax with green flecks.

Elder Karak had arrived five minutes earlier. She had witnessed the final ending of the battle between Ratchet and Tachyon, and had watched Tachyon's execution. She had arrived too late. One person had escaped her justice, but there was another in this room that deserved it.

"He was mine."

The other Lombax, who had a typical coloring of yellow and brown, flinched. "What did you say? I don't speak Lombax." The words were in common.

"He was MINE!" In common, the angry Lombax, roared the words. The small Lombax in front of her flinched again.

"Look lady, he was the enemy. He was all of ours. I just happened to get here first."

The red Lombax was too seethed with hatred. "You don't understand. He was MINE! I lost my FAMILY to him and his Cragmites!"

"You and the majority of the Lombaxes, including me. All that matters is that he is dead." A small part of her anger faded, but much was left.

She examined the Lombax more closely. What was he called by his friends? Ratchet, that was it, though that wasn't his true name. "You are Kaden Alenko, the Keeper of the Dimensionator, son, aren't you?"

The Lombax flinched again. "Ratchet Alenko. So that's my name…no, that it is not. It is simply Ratchet of Veldin." He was speaking to himself. "Yes, I was the Keeper's son. And you are?"

He was standing in some sort of green armor. The dimensionator rested on his head, which made no sense. But that didn't concern her, it was the wrench in his hands. "I am High Elder Karak Makan, leader of the Lombaxes. And that is not your wrench."

Ratchet didn't even seem startled by the sudden question. "It is now. It belonged to Elder Azimuth. He's dead now."

"It only belongs to those who earned them. And you are no guardian." And now for the big question. Yet before she asked, a whine of a ship interrupted them.

"Ratchet, Talwyn asked me to inform you that all the prisoners managed to make it out before the explosion. We only lost a few Galactic Rangers and Space Pirates." Karak saw the red fighter, Aphelion. Red, like her. And on the side, yes it was still there.

"You have SPACE PIRATES under your command!" She hadn't missed that either.

Ratchet looked a little abashed. "Yah, I killed Slag and became their "Captain." We needed allies."

"And you stole my ship Aphelion?" Karak didn't even pause, the words just burst out.

Ratchet drew himself up. "Now hold on, just what do you mean by stole? She was abandoned on Fastoon. I repaired her. What claim could you possibly have on Aphelion. And what do you mean by she's yours? She's an AI, she chooses who flies her."

"First off, Lombax fighter's belong who they are assigned to. Secondly, that was my ship. The day of Tachyon's betrayal was my naming day. I painted my call-sign, Angle, on. But then the attack happened and I was knocked out and carried through the portal, and she was shot down covering our retreat. I was reassigned to the army, and worked my way up to where I am now."

Aphelion turned towards the shaking Lombax. "Now you listen here. I choose who flies me, and I choose Ratchet. I remember nothing of you, and only base memories of the Lombaxes. Ratchet is my pilot, and a damn good one at that. And he sure as Hell doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!"

Karak was furious. "_Ratchet of Veldin_, I am putting you under arrest for treason by failing your duty in protecting the dimensionator-"

"What the-"

"-and for stealing both my ship and Azimuth's wrench, which is punishable by death."

"-fuck!" And the mention of death, Merc and Green pointed their blasters at the Elder. Ratchet gripped his wrench tightly, and Clank jumped on his back.

Karak smiled. "Are you going to resist arrest? Because then I will be forced to put you down."

Sweat was forming on Ratchet, causing his fur to clump. "First off, what the Hell is wrong with you? Secondly, I did not know of my duty to anything or anyone. Aye, Tachyon got his hands on the Dimensionator, and was partly my fault, but most of that was due to ignorance on my part. Thirdly, you couldn't take me if you tried. And finally, you don't have authority to arrest me. I can't believe I have to pull this one on my own kind, but Diplomatic Immunity."

It was Ratchet's last statement that got surprised Karak. "I could take you out any day, boy. And what the Hell do you mean by diplomatic immunity?"

Clank spoke before Ratchet. "He means that because he is not a citizen of…whatever the Lombax nation is called, and because he is Supreme commander of the Tri Galaxy forces, you can-not arrest him. His is a foreign citizen with a high enough status to automatically grant him diplomatic immunity, and makes charges of treason impossible, as treason can only happen to a citizen."

"And next thing you are going to tell me is that he is a Blood Rager. He's a Lombax, therefore he is a citizen of the Lombax Confederation. And what do you-"

Cold, harsh laughter cut them off. All turned to face the screen that was floating downwards, showing a laughing Lycan.

"Well, I knew your reunion with your people would be painful, Ratchet, but this…this was absolutely beautiful to watch."

"Argon." Ratchet hissed the name.

"Aw Ratchet, why so angry at me?"

Now Ratchet was the one seething with anger. He was shaking violently. "You! You're the one who brought Tachyon here from that rock I exiled him on!"

"Why yes I did. I'm also the one who gave Tachyon the children. I did tell you after all that the Lombaxes faced extinction and that you had to act right then to save them."

Ratchet swung up his wrench and pointed it at the Lycan. "And now I am going to come after you."

"No you aren't. You are going to face your next choice." A loud thunk was heard as something detached itself from the screen and started burrowing down.

"I take it you saw that. What was burrowing down is an anti-matter bomb. It is heading straight for the core of this planet. When it reaches that core, it will detonate, destroying the planet instantly. This will occur in under fifteen minutes.

Now here's the catch. Three other bombs are located in your dimension. They are located in the ruins of your garage on Veldin, in the apartment on Megapolis, and the apartment on Metropolis. In eight hours they will go off, and begin burrowing. Fifteen minutes after that, those worlds will explode.

That Dimensionator on your head was made especially for you. You see, if you use the Dimensionator to bring back everyone on this planet to your universe, then it will be out of energy. Conversely, if you bring only you and your team back to your universe, you will have enough energy to hit all of the planets, and save them. You can't do both. To stop the bombs, hit the red button on the device. This will only work if it hasn't been launched.

So now Ratchet…choose. Your species, who apparently has branded you as a traitor, or the homes you lived in, filled with trillions of lives. Oh, if you save your species you will be able to reach one of the worlds in time with conventional drives, given that you can fight your way through my robotic armies there. And the evacuation of Veldin was interrupted. Most still remain on the surface. So, let the game continue!"

Ratchet snarled. "You bastard. You are worse than Vox and Tachyon."

"Why, yes I am." The screen went blank just as an energy blast from Ratchet hit it, causing it to break apart.

"Damn it!" Ratchet's mind was whirling around What to do? He couldn't just leave them all to die, but he had to save his kind as well…

The decision was made for him when the Dimensionator was yanked of his head. "Wait-"

"Dimensionator, find Fastoon, and bring everyone on and above this planet to it!" A cord was yanked, and a gaping hole sucked them all in.

Ratchet blinked as Fastoon's sun filled his eyes. He then whirled around, facing Karak and gripping his wrench. "You…you just doomed over a trillion people to death!" The two Lombaxes faced each other, tensing for a strike. They didn't even notice that they were surrounded by both refugees from the planet and those who had been evacuated from Veldin.

"Yes I did. And I saved my kind. Something you were obviously not going to do. There shouldn't have been any hesitation on your part. You are clearly a traitor."

They were circling each other now. "I was just trying to think of a way to save everyone. My duty is to the Tri-Galaxy to." His vision was narrowing, his breathing was becoming much harder.

"RATCHET! STOP, I HAVE A SOLUTION!"

Clank's voice calmed him down. "What is it Clank?"

The robot had hopped off his back. "While I was on the, well, the place where _he_ died, there was a device called a temporal recorder. I believe we can use it to stop all the bombs."

Ratchet knew where he was talking about. "I see. Well, let's hurry there. Aphelion, prep for launch and alert Captain Sasha that I will be temporarily busy."

"Message away." The duo jumped aboard the ship. Merc and Green moved to join, but Ratchet shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you two can't come. This place we are going, it's a secret. It just is not allowed."

"But sir-"

"That's an order."

The two warbots started to back down. "Ratchet, that actually doesn't matter. In order for my plan to work, we have to have ships capable of warp jumps. The secret will be out anyways."

"Clank, are you sure?"

"Very. The Great Clock shall have to be revealed."

"Never mind. Hop in, and give the coordinates to the Phoenix and the Pirates. Tell Pete and Sasha to meet us there."

As the warbots strapped in, Karak sent him a look of pure hatred. Ratchet didn't understand what her problem was. But she could not stop him, not with Aphelion backing him up. Then he heard a weak voice. "Clank, is that you?"

Clank stepped out of the ship. His big green eyes looked forward, spotting a small purple figure floating towards the ship. A purple figure who was all too familiar, who Clank had been looking for a long time. "Father?"

Ratchet's head snapped forward. "Orvus?"

The Zoni, yes it was him, flew forward and grasped his son tightly. "Clank. Look at you. You have grown up, and I see that you have reached the Clock as well." A chuckle came from the small creature, incredibly similar to Clank's.

"Yes I did. Sigmund is now the Head Caretaker. Father, I have been looking for you. What were you doing in the Lombax Dimension?"

The old Zoni shook his head. "Later. Now, why do you need to go to the Great Clock?"

"We need to use the Temporal Recorder to save several worlds."

"And the secret will go out if this happens?"

"Yes, though it isn't much of secret anymore, with Doctor Nefarious and co knowing about it. The Fongoids accidently let it slip when they were brainwashed. It's only a matter of time before the rest of the universe knows."

The Zoni nodded. "I see. Well let's go then. It is clear that much has changed."

Clank, now reunited with his father, climbed into Aphelion. Three ships, Aphelion, the Phoenix (which had been teleported to Fastoon's atmosphere), and the pirate ship the Rusty Drunkard, entered hyperspace for the Great Clock. During the hour long trip, Clank and Orvus got to know each other.

Apparently, when Ratchet had freed Orvus from Nefarious, the Zoni had accidently teleported to the Lombax Dimension. Because he had been exposed so much to the Hypersonic-Brainwave-Scrambler, Orvus had lost his ability to teleport to other worlds, much less dimensions. He could still manipulate time to a degree, but wasn't that powerful.

During this trip, Clank also explained his plan. He and Ratchet would use a set of Temporal Recorders to hit all three worlds at the same time. A fourth pad would be used to bring Ratchet back.

"That is a bold plan, my son, but there are a few flaws. You see, the Temporal Recorders can only record either organic or synthetic life, not both. Also, using the recorder for that long of a time will cause incredible wear on the user. I don't think anyone can handle it."

Ratchet shook his head. "I'll go. I can deal with it."

"Ratchet-"

"No complaining Clank. It is indirectly because of me that those people are on the line. And I have been through worse. I will survive this."

Clank knew there was no chance of persuading Ratchet to let someone else do the work. "Very well Ratchet. Good luck."

"Thanks pal."

"Warning. We are now exiting hyperspace."

In front of them was the Great Clock. Even though he had already seen it before, it still took his breath away. It was truly a marvel of technology. Ratchet landed Aphelion, and hopped out, Clank behind him.

This place made Clank uneasy. It was here that Ratchet had died from that wrench in his manifestor…except he hadn't. Ratchet knew nothing of his death. He knew nothing of those six minutes. Only Clank knew what happened. And that was how it was going to stay.

Orvus recognized that his son was distressed. "Clank, what is wrong?"

The small robot shook his head. "Just some bad memories. A great tragedy took place here."

"I don't understand, but I won't pry."

Ratchet was talking to Aphelion. "Contact Sasha and Pete and tell them the plan. I'm getting ready."

"I am sending a signal now."

They were all interrupted by a shout. "Sir! And SIR! You are both back!"

The red robot shot forward. Sigmund halted in front of Clank and Orvus. "How did you get back?"

"It's a long story Sigmund. Unfortunately, we ironically don't have time. We need to prepare a Temporal Recording."

It took fifteen minutes to explain and set everything up. Time was running out. One Ratchet stepped on a pad. To him, there was only one person. Clank saw all four simultaneously. The first three went to their designated ships, and took off. The fourth collapsed just after stepping off the platform, bleeding profusely.

Ratchet's first stop was Veldin, with Aphelion. There were a few fighter craft maintaining a blockaded with a carrier. The fighters were easily destroyed, but the carrier bugged out.

Aphelion landed Ratchet next to the Ruins of his garage. There were quite a few Lycan warbots guarding the ruins, but they fell before Ratchet's RYNO. He wasn't going to waste any time. Already he felt as though he weighed twice as much. Orvus had been right. This was taxing.

He found the devise in the center of his garage, a giant red button on it. The timer was counting down, only 30 minutes remained. He hit the red button, and the countdown aborted. Then pressing the device given to him by Orvus, he teleported to the next recorder. Aphelion flew back into hyperspace, heading for the Great Clock.

He was in a pirate drop ship over Metropolis. The Rusty Drunkard had only stayed long enough to distract the Lycan fleet stationed above. He was alone on the ship, it was on auto pilot.

The city had finally recovered from the invasion. Yet he had no time to admire the city. He jumped off from the ship, and landed on the ship pad of his apartment. Again there were Lycan war bots, and the RYNO destroyed them, though he had run out of ammo. And he felt so heavy...it took a real effort for him to walk over to the device, and push the red button.

Tired. So tired, so weak. The ruins of the crashed dropship were slightly behind him. Everything was so heavy. He had crashed close to the apartment, but swarms of Lycan bots were in his way.

He was feeling so helpless. But helplessness gave way to rage. As the taxing power of the Temporal Recorder forced him on his hands, anger surged through his blood. His vision was narrowing, his breathing hard. Despite how tired he felt, everything seemed sharper.

This was Clank's home. This was where he had been somewhat tortured by Angela Cross, when she was still the thief.

He manifested Razor claws, his lightest weapon. Bots closed on him.

This was Clank's home. Clank's. HOW DARE THEY HARM CLANK'S HOME!

His vision was narrow, it was only on the bots, his enemies. His breathing was shallow and rapid. And despite the protest of his muscles, he charged forward.

He was too heavy, he was on all fours. It was easier. It was necessary. It was…right. A snarl issued from his mouth as he plunged the razor claws into the closest bot.

Leaping from bot to bot in a display that contradicted how tired he felt, the Lombax fought. He only felt his arms plunge into his enemies, but not the blades that cut into him, or the blaster that singed his ear. He heard only his ragged breath and the sound of enemies falling. He saw the claws turn red with a savage joy as they cut through the enemy.

Onward he ran like a wild animal. His rage was terrible. Despite the damage inflicted, they could not hold him back. He cut down those in front of him, reaching the apartment. Clank's Apartment.

There, that red button. That was his target. Red, just like his vision. Just like his claws. He pressed it. The timer stopped at 13 seconds. He then pressed the button on the device.

The weight disappeared. He no longer felt the mindless rage. But his sight was turning black. Ratchet collapsed, unable to hear his friends' cries of alarm.

**Author's Notes:**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. The Lycan Dimension was formed when the Fongoids abuse of time reached its climax. 83 celestial entities were thought to be destroyed. In reality, they were actually sent to a pocket dimension when Orvus stabilized the time space continuum with the Great Clock. The Lycans were the most advanced species, and spent the next eon conquering their little corner of space.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Lombax

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 10: The Last Lombax

Blackness. It surrounded him, enveloping him like water…no tar would be better. Water you could swim through. Tar, it clung to you. It never let you get up, not with a fight. Fight. He had just been in a fight. Where had he been fighting? Oh yah, Clank's apartment…

CLANK!

Ratchet forced the tar away from his eyes. They cracked open, revealing a very white room. He couldn't make out much, it was all very blurry.

Beeping. There was beeping in the background, and it was increasing. Where was Clank?

"No good…waking up….heart-rate rising."

"Not possible…put a War Grok…sleep."

It was hard to hear what the people were saying. It was like they were a world away. Where was Clank?

"Clank? Where…where are you?"

"Ratchet, you need to calm down. You are going to die if you don't relax."

That wasn't Clank. Where was he? "Where is Clank?"

"His heart is going to explode at this rate."

"Ratchet, my friend, you need to calm down."

That voice, "Clank? I was worried."

The tar was coming back. "Heart rate falling. He's going out."

"Don't leave me Clank."

"I will never leave you Ratchet."

The tar claimed him again.

There. The tar was weak there. He pushed forward with all his might. Slowly, unwilling, the substance parted before him. The shell grew thinner, and then it burst open.

Ratchet blinked, and blinked again. Light flooded into his eyes. Pupils struggled to adjust. A white room greeted him. No, it was a room. Walls don't ripple. It was a tent. And outside he could hear the wind howling. So he wasn't on the Clock anymore.

Where was Clank? He sat up. "Ratchet?"

The Lombax turned his head. He noticed he was in his mechanic suite instead of his armor. Clank was standing at a tent flap. "Hey body. How long was I out?"

Green eyes met emerald. Despite being mechanical, the green eyes showed much sorrow and worry. "Over a week. Ten days. Ratchet, you were injured horribly. And for some reason, your body wasn't accepting nano-tech. Somehow, your immune system was destroying the bots before they could help. I had never seen anything like that…"

Ratchet knew his friend was upset about something else. "So how did you fix me up?"

The robot shook his small head. "Well…Ratchet, you are on Fastoon. We…we had to make a deal with the Lombaxes. They were the only ones who might have known what was wrong with you, and how to deal with Lombax physiology. And we couldn't fix you up the normal way. So…so I made a deal."

The robot seemed unable to continue. Ratchet stood up slowly. "And what was the deal?"

"They would heal you up, if you were to stand trial for treason once the current war ended." There. He had said it.

Ratchet tensed up slightly. Slowly the muscles relaxed. Yes, that was what needed be done. "I see. I guess we will have something else to look forward to. I guess we will deal with it when it happens."

The robot had been looking down in shame. He jerked up. "You aren't mad?"

Ratchet chuckled slightly. "How can I be? I would have done the same thing in your position. And we have been through worse. I mean, if it goes to Hell, I can just break out. You never agreed to me doing anything outside the trial."

Clank smiled. "You are right. And there is not a chance that they will be able to contain you." He walked to his friend. "But I am afraid that is not the only news that I have. And like most news these days, it is bad."

Ratchet sighed again, and spotted his stuff in a corner. He began to done his power armor. "What went wrong?"

"It was Argon. He sent a screen showing Max being tortured. It broke Talwyn. She went after him with Cronk and Zephyr. To be captured herself. And now she is be tortured as well in the capital city. And by none other than Lucy."

Anger once again boiled in Ratchet. "Damn him. He is going down."

"Ratchet, he knows you are coming. And this time, he will know what you are bringing to the fight."

"I'll think of something." The two walked out of the tent, to see a city of them. They were in that courtyard, where he had repaired Aphelion. The towering monument stuck out above the miniature city. Lombaxes walked about, going through their tasks. The ever-present wind continued to howls.

Upon emergence many of the Lombaxes around stopped their tasks and looked at the two. They were barraged with many looks, ranging from sad to hatred. Ratchet felt like he was under attack. "Which way is Aphelion?"

"She is by the graves, Ratchet."

He nodded. It figured. Clank hopped onto his back. The duo walked through the city. They were talk to anyone and unapproachable. Silence followed them. It made Ratchet pull out the wrench and hold it in his hand. The weapon provided a comforting weight in his hands.

There she was. Resting on her red wings was Merc and Green. The two acknowledged Ratchet with nods. And waiting for him was another Lombax.

"Elder Karak." The venom was not hidden.

"Raymond Alenko." Barred teeth pointed at Ratchet. "I here you are going out to a war. You better come back for your trail, Traitor."

Fur bristled. "First off, my name is Ratchet. Raymond Alenko is dead. Secondly, I am no traitor. Third, am I to understand that you won't provide the Tri-Galaxies with needed support?"

A short bark of laughter tore itself from her throat. "Help you, Traitor? This is not our war. And we aren't ready for any fight."

Neither Lombax noticed the crowd of Lombaxes gathering around. Clank did, but didn't say anything.

"Not your fight? And I suppose Argon kidnapping your kits and handing them to Tachyon, who he rescued from another dimension I might add, was a friendly gesture?"

They were sizing each other up.

"That wouldn't have happened if your weren't at war with them. Everything that happened there was due to you. The Cragmites wouldn't have been there if you had done your duty. The kits wouldn't have been kidnapped if it weren't for your war. The second destruction of the Lombax Confederation is completely your fault!"

"So you won't fight? You'll just roll over and present your belly if Argon shows up?"

"If that is what it takes to protect our race, than I will do it in a heartbeat. We have suffered enough as it is."

This was the breaking point for Ratchet. "You have suffered enough? You know NOTHING about suffering. Do you see those graves?" A wrench pointed at the three small stones. "Those belong to three Lombaxes. One is for Kaden Alenko, my father. He gave me up when I was still an infant to a corrupt orphanage in a different galaxy to keep me safe, and then he died trying to assassinate Tachyon. When the orphanage burned down I was forced to live on the streets of Veldin. I had to fight and steal my food and share it with my crew. With Icarus's crew. They were my second family.

They all died years ago. I was the only one to get out and start anew. They all died in prison during a riot. And thus I lost my second family. And for three years I slaved away on building a ship to escape that world, only to meet Clank. And upon meeting him I got plunged into more wars than I like to think about. In the span of 3 years I fought in two wars, defeated a monster that was threating to destroy the Bogon Galaxy, was kidnapped, cloned, and sent into a drug induced hellhole, and survived and escaped a gladiatorial show where the only way out was supposed be in a body bag."

He then pointed towards the middle bag.

"I met Angela Cross during the Protopet Incident. She was disguised and kidnapped the original protopet while hiring thugs to cause trouble so she could deal with it. In the end she was doing the right thing, and because of my misunderstanding, the damn thing went on a rampage, almost destroying several worlds before we brought it under control. She may have caused damage, but she was trying to do the right thing. She was captured and killed by Tachyon."

The wrench pointed at the final grave.

"And there lies the only body I have been able to recover. There lies Elder Alister Azimuth. There lies my mentor, and the only other Lombax I have ever known.

A little over five years ago Tachyon raided Kerwan looking for me. During the attack I escaped and hijacked an imperial cruiser which led to this galaxy. It was here that I learned that there were no more Lombaxes, that Tachyon was a Cragmite, that I was alone. It was then that I learned of something called the Lombax Secret. That it was a 'weapon capable of destroying all the Cragmites'. Except it wasn't. It was the Dimensionator. And just as I find it, it is stolen from me. And the thief accidently delivers it to Tachyon. And what does he do? He shows me what happened to my people. He shows how you ran. How you fled. And he offered me a choice. I could leave, and join you in exile. Or I could stay, and die.

I could have left then, I could have said 'screw it. I'm done helping the universe. I'm done saving lives. I'm done fighting an I am going home.' But I didn't. I stayed and I fought to free Polaris and protect my friends. And we fought, and I won, and exiled him. But the dimensionator was destroyed. And there was no way to reach my race.

So I began my search for answers. And along the way, I run into Azimuth. He was also searching for a way to bring you back, and for a way to fix his mistake. All he wanted to do was make it all right. And he thought he knew of the perfect machine to do such: The Great Clock. Get it, and we could turn back time, and make it all right. It was supposed to work, but along the way, I discovered the truth about the Clock. It was built to maintain time, not to travel it. And when I confronted him with this truth, he did not want to hear it.

He called me the same thing you are. He called me a traitor, and tried to kill me with his wrench. This wrench. He ran to the central chamber, and pulled the lever. The clock lurched as it tried to complain. We dueled there in the central chamber as the universe crumbled around us. Time itself could not be maintained. I defeated him, and attempted to fix the machine. Attempted to make it stop. I wasn't strong enough…

He finally realized that what he had done could doom the universe. Was doing the universe. So he took my place and pulled it back, killing himself. All he left was his wrench, his pocket watch, my father's boots and cryo-mine glove. But the universe was safe.

After that, I swore there would be no more deaths. No more fighting. And for two years I lived happily as a simple mechanic on Veldin. But the universe would not let me simply hang up my wrench and stop fighting. Then Artemis Zogg had to go on his spree of planet-napping to create his own galaxy and play god. I had to fight and defeat him.

Finally it seemed to be over. Finally I thought I could rest in peace. There was nothing left to do. You were trapped firmly on the other side. There was no way to make another dimensionator, the Surinox Comet was destroyed. So for three years I just rested and repaired ships.

And then a month ago the Lycans invade. And now the entire Tri-Galaxy is under attack, it citizens becoming slaves. And in the midst of all this chaos and war, I am placed in charge of the remaining forces. In order to give us a chance in Hell I'm forced to work with former enemies. So I defeat Slag again and make sure he dies this time, becoming pirate captain and leader. I recruit General Glahm and the Agorians. And I launch a counterattack that's supposed to hit the Lycan homeworld.

And then I make a discovery that rocks me to the core. The Lycans are not from this dimension. And in my hands is a perfect copy of the dimensionator. And I am offered a choice: Attack the capital world and end this war, or go through the portal and save you.

And now I am here on my homeworld, amid the ruins of the city I was born with. It is filled with Lombaxes, something I have been working for five years. I have fought, bled, and killed to get this to happen.

And what do I find? A bunch of Lombaxes who won't fight, but will charge me with treason. Treason. And my every action was to bring you back.

Do you know what the people of this Galaxy think of you? They think you are protectors, that you will always be there to help and defend. That you would somehow return and defeat Percival Tachyon, and free Polaris. Even after twenty years they still awaited your return, and thought I heralded it.

And now I'm on the wreck of a world. Buried here are three Lombaxes. Two I fought with, two tried to kill me. One abandoned me. And I have discovered the truth.

The truth is that they are far more worthy than any of you. The truth is that they were the last of the Lombaxes, not you. The truth is that the Lombaxes are dead, replaced with these pathetic shells who greatest source of bravery is to call themselves Lombaxes.

The protectors are gone. I am the last Lombax. And as such I shall do what any Lombax would do. I will fight and I will protect the Galaxy. And maybe I will die. And if I do, so do the Lombaxes.

And now I know I should never have rescued. I would have had more fighters, and this war would be over. How many lives did I sacrifice to get you back? I don't know, but it is too many. How many friends were tortured? How many more are going to die in the next assault?

You aren't worth it. Tachyon was right about you. Cowards, the lot of you. You had a duty to this Galaxy at the very least to deal with Tachyon. Instead you crawled into your self-imposed exile and hoped nothing would happen. Not once did you try to return, when you almost certainly had the ability to do so.

So frankly, if the Lycans come after you, you are on your own. I can't waste resources protecting a world that won't fight. So now I am going to take to the skies, and prepare for the next fight. I am going to end this war. And when I do, I'll come back for your damned trial. Because I'm a Lombax, and I don't run from my fights."

Ratchet seemed exhausted to Clank. He had never seen the Lombax do anything like that. Clank knew that this must be tearing Ratchet apart. He had spent so long looking for his family…his people.

Ratchet turned to board Aphelion. Behind him, Karak snapped. "NO ONE CALLS ME A COWARD!"

She charged forward, wrench held like a spear to impale Ratchet. He saw her coming through her shadow. He stored his wrench in the manifestor. Then he deftly swung around with his hands, grabbing the wrench. He flipped her over, wrenching the wrench from her hands. In one smooth movement he put one end of the dual wrench to her neck, pinning her to the ground. It took less than three seconds.

"Coward." He pushed harder against her neck, ignoring the red lombax's struggle to get free. "You aren't worthy of this wrench, of that uniform. You are no protector." With that, he flung the wrench away.

As he boarded Aphelion, Karak, began to rise, spitting dust out of her mouth. "Who do you think you are? Do you think you are a fucking Blood Rager?"

Ratchet finished settling in. "Lady, I don't give a shit about what a Blood Rager is. I have a war to fight. And when I'm done, I'll be coming back for your damn trial."

With that the cockpit closed, and the ship rose into the air and took off.

Pain. Searing pain. It wasn't everywhere but it was painful. The flame ran up her piece of hair, slowly burning towards her scalp. Finally, mercifully, it ends as it reaches the crown of her head. The flame goes out, the strand of charred hair falling to the ground. She finally is able to stop screaming.

"Did that hurt, Tali, you don't mind if I call you Tali, right? I got the idea from what you threatened to do to my sister. I find this much more effective? Don't you?" The mock sympathy rolled off the bound captive.

"Go…Fuck…Yourself." Talwyn managed to spit out in gasps.

"That's not the correct answer. You know you are just making this harder on yourself. All you need to do is give me some information on Ratchet and his men, and then the torture ends. Just one morsel of information."

"Up yours."

Lucy sighed. The blood stains were clear on her shirt. Every time she tortured Talwyn, she always wore the shirt. Probably to make her worried.

A beeping noise interrupted them. "Ah, too bad. I have to go. But don't worry, I will be here same time tomorrow. Or maybe I will get here early. I do love my new job." With that the Lycan left the cell. Immediately the walls shifted, so Talwyn could not stand straight, or lie down straight. She would have to fall asleep curled, half standing. She was used to this now.

It was a great surprise to her when five minutes later the walls shifted again. Was Lucy coming back for another round?

No, it was someone else. "Ah. You."

"Yes, me."

Silence. Then, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Resist my sister. I hear your screams. I know you are in pain, that you are sleep deprived, that you are being "fed" via IV tubes. So how do you do it? How do you resist the torture? I would have cracked in an hour. At most."

A weak half smile emerged from Talwyn. "Because, Karen, I have things worth fighting and dying for. Something you clearly don't have. So yes your sister causes me great pain. But it would cause me much more to betray those I know and care about."

Karen flinched. There was another bout of silence. "Do you love him?"

Talwyn flinched at this. "I don't know. But that's not the important question here. The question is do you?"

To Talwyn's great surprise, Karen didn't flinch with this question being thrown at her. Talwyn had also expected her to deny it vehemently. Instead, "I don't know. But I do know it will never happen if I did."

Silence. "I am being reassigned. This war is now in endgame. And I am going to fight for my people. But before I went, I had to know. And thank you for telling me." With that the short Lycan left the room.

Cold. It was much colder here than he remembered. And emptier. Although, that old mystic was still there, still mediating. How remarkable. Things changed, and yet they remained the same.

Coming here had been no trouble physically. There had been no Lycan forces at planet Grelbin. But being here, at Angela's home, it tore at his heart. This place…it brought back memories. It was necessary to be here. But that didn't mean it wasn't painful.

Ratchet didn't really remember the conversation he had with Fizzwidget about her death. He remembered that it had been short and painful. And that the old man had been really upset. He had just left everything as it was. He couldn't bring himself to clear out her house. So he held his own funeral for Angela, while Ratchet held his.

The door opened, revealing a dark room. Ratchet flicked on the lights. Good, that still worked at least.

It took ten minutes of searching to find it. And it was Clank who found it. He was holding it, and walked in on Ratchet in a different room.

In his hands was a holo-picture. It was of him and Angela, just after the defeated the Protopet. It was the picture that hit the press and made Ratchet famous in Bogon Galaxy.

A single tear leaked out of those emerald eyes. Ratchet looked onwards. Here were two of the last Lombaxes. He had a crush on her. But he had been too young, and then Veldin had been invaded.

He now regretted going back more than ever. If only he had stayed to explain. If only he had a kept in contact. She may have still been alive. At the very least, he could have known her better. Now he was the only one left.

Those other creatures, they weren't really Lombaxes. They didn't have that fire that cause Alister, Angela, and him to do what was right. The Lombaxes were truly dead. After silently weeping for a few moments, he turned his wet head towards Clank.

There it was. That mask, who knew it could have held someone so beautiful under it? Now it was his turn to wear it. How ironic.

He grabbed the mask without a word, and put it on. The rest of the disguise cloaked his body. "Testing." Yes, the voice pitch was still there.

He walked over to a terminal. A call was made. "Thugs4less. Pay for nine hits, and the tenth is free."

Some things do change, yet stay the same. "I don't want to speak to a lackey. I want to speak to the big boss. He and I have business to discuss."

"Very well."

The screen shifted. Yup, it was still the same idiot running it, though he now had a nasty scar. "What do you want."

"I want all of your thugs under my command. How much will that be?"

The thug chuckled. "Well, you get right to business. But you can't afford me, I'm working with the Lycans. And they pay well."

"Try me."

The thug named a number that was 7 digits long. "I can do better." Ratchet named a nine figure number.

The thug's eyes bulged. "I don't believe you have that much."

"What's your billing number?"

A number was rattled off.

"There you are. One quarter now. The rest upon completion."

"I see you do have that money. Very well, what do you want?"

"You will gather all your men at these coordinates. There you will be placed under the command of General Ratchet. You will work with his forces as they attack the Lycans. We are taking this war straight to their heart."

"You don't think small. But with that amount of money…Ok, we are in."

"Good. In three days, this war will be over." The screen went blank, and Ratchet removed the mask. It was time to leave this dead world. And it was time to end this war.

And in a giant ship, a Lycan sat in his personal quarters. To say the ship was massive would be an understatement. It wasn't as big as a moon, but it was pushing it. Argon was pleased. Everything was ready. It was here that he would destroy Ratchet for the Lycan Empire.

And down below, a flight commander was trying to sleep. The last thing thought by Karen before she fell to a deep slumber was "I shall protect my people, no matter the cost."

And thus the ship that was a terrible weapon waited for Ratchet to make his move.


	12. Chapter 11: Revolutions

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 11: Revolutions

Sasha was worried. No, that wasn't right. For once in her life, she was terrified. Even when Dr. Nefarious had seemed on the brink of victory, she hadn't been this worried. Even when she had been held a prisoner in Zordoom Prison and was being tortured, she hadn't been terrified. After all, there had been Ratchet. He was out there, and he was going to protect them all. It was what he did.

So what could she do when it was Ratchet himself who may need protecting? The person, the hero she knew was not all there anymore. He was no longer annoyingly optimistic. He wasn't offering confidence at all. Instead, he had become as hard as steel. An air of sorrow followed him, instead of rays of happyness.

It was this incident with the other Lombaxes. Though Ratchet had never really spoken to her about it, she had known for quite a while that he was dedicated to finding his species. It had become one of his primary goals.

And they had rejected him. No, they had done worse, they had named him a traitor. Ratchet, a traitor! It was crazy, it was stupid, is was destructive. How could anyone call Ratchet a traitor? It was wrong.

She had heard about the fight between him and that Elder Karak. She had heard that he had declared himself a separate species, citing that the old Lombaxes were dead, and that he was the last of his kind. Sasha had no idea how hard that must have been for Ratchet. All she knew was that the once loveable Lombax was now cold. She hoped his old spirit could be restored.

So the Captain of the Phoenix sat brooding as the fleet headed to Veldin again. Argon had informed them that there was another Dimensionator there. It was clear that he was leading them into a trap. Ratchet didn't care anymore. And it was the only chance they had.

Clank was worried. No, he was terrified, for the second time in his life. The first had been when Ratchet had died. But this was a different kind of terror, the terror of the unknown. For once in his life, Clank was worried that he was dying.

His memory was slowly going. He couldn't remember…stuff. By Orvus, he couldn't even remember what he couldn't remember. It was getting worse. Occasionally his body wouldn't obey his orders. What was wrong?

He had scanned and scanned some more. But no viruses were detected. Big Al could find nothing wrong. He wanted to do deeper tests, but Clank had declined. There would be no way to keep that a secret from Ratchet, and if Ratchet got worried, this war might dragged on. Once the war was over today, then he could get looked at. Even Orvus had no idea what was wrong.

Speaking of Orvus, it was nice to have a father. He now understood what Ratchet had lacked. He now understood what had driven Ratchet so hard to find his people. Clank had a father, someone to talk to. Not that he couldn't talk to Ratchet, but it was somehow different.

And so the worried robot talked with his father, as his body slowly began to feel like it was on fire. And Clank began to wonder, if he were to die, what was the afterlife like?

"So these weapons were buried here the entire time?" Sajuuk looked around, seeing the rows of neatly lined weapons. Farther back fighters were lined up. This bunker looked in pristine condition.

"Exactly, Captain Sajuuk. This is but one of many bunkers constructed during the Great War. They were filled with weapons in case the Cragmites ever invaded. After the war, they remained buried. The Council didn't want to have anything to do with war, but at the same time, we knew that war might come again. So they were left here just in case.

But Tachyon's invasion took us by surprise. We didn't know we were under attack until they started firing. By then it was too late." The Elder looked around at the weapons. A grin was slowly creeping across her face.

"These may be old, but they shall be all we need for the attack."

Sajuuk's face twisted into confusion. "Attack? Who shall we be attacking? I thought you did not want to support Ratchet."

"Of course not." She whirled and almost spit with the name, anger blazing. "No, I have a far more important target in mind. And I have a Dark Matter bomb to deliver to them, to send them all straight to Hell."

"Elder Karak, who is the target?" Sajuuk suddenly found himself dreading the answer.

A distant look entered her eyes. "Do you remember the second invasion, what you said to me, that first day?"

A head was shook. "No."

"You told me that we would kill them all. And that is what we are going to do. Start assembling the forces. In six hours, we depart for Reepor."

A sharp intake of breath signaled a gasp. "But Elder Karak, this will leave our people vulnerable. Plus, the Lycans are already killing them for us. If we go, we risk antagonizing them as-."

"Are you questioning my orders?"

A gulp. "No mam."

"Good. I will be preparing a plan of attack." With that the Elder left the hanger.

A few minutes later, Sajuuk left as well.

Wind whistled through Ratchet's fur as he went into free-fall. There had been a startling lack of defenses at both Veldin and here at the Lycan Homeworld. It was clear that Argon wanted them to get here with no trouble. What was even more disturbing was the lack of Lycans on the Homeworld. Scans had only shown Lycans in the prison area. The rest of the population was being held in check by bots.

Well, that was about to end. Clank activated his heli-pad, and the duo landed. Rangers, Argorians, Space Pirates, and Thugs were landing all around the planet, taking out the bots. Ratchet, Clank, Merc, and Green had landed near the jail where they believed Talwyn was being held. In fact, they landed right on top of a group of patrolling bots, and quickly tore them apart.

Civilians looked at them in awe. They weren't Lycans, they were shorter and had spotted fur and thin tails. They also had a far more pronounced muzzle. Ratchet simply hefted up his wrench and shouted "Freedom!" before charging into the next group.

Freedom. It was a universal word. Somehow, in every species encountered, that word was the same, no matter how different the language was. It issued from the throats of the repressed people the Lycans had kept in check for centuries. It was a desire all had carried in their hearts. In a heartbeat, the word spread. The people fought back against the robots.

They fought with hidden guns. They fought with improvised weapons from wood and pipes and rocks. Some fought with their bare fists and teeth. Young and old, smart and not fought hard. They fought for their basic right of freedom. To make their mark in the universe. They died by the score, the far better armed robots cutting many down and making the streets run red in a small flood of blood.

It didn't matter how many died, how many cried blood in the streets. They were done with being slaves. They would fight and win or die trying. Here was someone from the outside. Someone who hadn't lived his life in chains. They would do the same.

And thus the mobs were released upon the Lycan homeworld. This was their day, no matter what happened.

The booms of warfare woke Talwyn from her sleep. She blinked twice. Then the door opened, and the room shifted again. Her tormenter entered, a small knife in her hands. She looked crazier than usual.

"You here that? That's your Ratchet causing trouble again. He's here, and the people are revolting. He's probably trying to get you out. While I'm afraid that won't happen. You see, this blade once belonged to my brother. But he died during a revolt like this." With that she plunged the blade into Talwyn's chest, right below the collar bone, where the heart would be on a Lycan.

Pain, such sharp pain. It hurt to breath. Oh so much pain.

The Lycan bent low and unstrapped Talwyn. "Oh, still alive. Good. I want you to last just long enough for me to drop you off at your father's cell. It wi-"

She was cut off by Talwyn elbowing her in the throat. "Hey…Bitch. My heart…isn't fucking there." She was in terrible, terrible pain. But she would be damned before she let this bitch win. She wasn't going to die here just before being rescued, before seeing her father again.

The Lycan was reeling from the surprise blow. Talwyn followed with a kick to the solar-plexes, keeping Lucy out of breath. In desperation, the Lycan lurched forward, and grabbed the knife still protruding from Talwyn. She gave it a vicious twist, causing Talwyn's vision to turn red and swim in pain.

She grabbed the arm, and slammed a fist into the elbow, causing it to break. The Lycan gasped in pain, eyes watering. She involuntarily released her grip on the knife. Talwyn sweeped the Lycan, causing her to fall to the ground, landing on her hands. Talwyn gave a swift stomp to her back, and was rewarded with a giant crack.

The Lycan collapsed. "My arms, my legs. I can't feel them. Where are they?"

A cruel smile crossed Talwyn's lips. "Guess I broke your back, bitch." She saw a case of nanotech that had been knocked off Lucy during the fight. Gripping the knife with both hands, she gasped as she pulled it out. Walking unsteadily, she lurched to the case. The nanotech flew to her wounds, taking care of the life threatening one in her chest. There wasn't enough tech to completely heal her. But it would do.

She looked at the knife that nearly claimed her life. The handle was simple, but had a good grip. The blade itself was decorated with glyph-like incisions. "Your brother had good taste. This knife is mine now. And now for your punishment: You get to live. Like this."

"YOU BITCH!"

Talwyn ignored the Lycan, and stumbled out into the hall. Prisoners cheered her on. She couldn't free them from here. So her goal was clear. She headed towards where she thought the control room would be, gripping the knife tightly.

Thunk. The guard went flying, collapsing against the wall. He was out cold. Only one more Lycan remained standing. "Where is Talwyn?"

The poor Lycan, like the rest on this planet, had been a part of the group that Ratchet had captured. Now he was terrified. "Th-that way. But, Lucy…she's going to kill her. Hit that big red button to unlock the cells."

"Thank you." Ratchet hit the button. The door opened, and Ratchet swung his wrench…

Only to whip it aside, seeing who it was. "Talwyn!" She let out a startled squawk as he embraced her tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you like I lost Angela."

"I'm not going anywhere." The two continued their embrace, supporting each other. Both had been hit hard in many ways, and had come close to shattering. But they were not glass. They were steel, and they didn't break easily. And in holding each other, they were re-forged.

"Miss Talwyn!" Crock and Zephyr emerged from another doorway. Both were unarmed. The two friends separated.

"Right, we need to find your father. Clank, go with Cronk and Zephyr and find their weapons. Me and Talwyn will go find her father."

Just as the groups were about to separate the doors burst open again, angry inmates streaming out. A roar issued from the mob, and they charged towards the conscious Lycan. He whimpered in terror.

"Stop."

The crowed stopped. It was a stop of shock though. "How can you tell us to stop? You were here, you were tortured."

Talwyn stepped forward. "Yes I was. And early on I had a chance to torture them. I almost did so to. I was about to wax the lot of them with Duct Tape. But I was stopped by a friend. And I am very glad that happened. Because if you torture them, you become them. And trust me, you do not want that to happen. Let the Rangers take care of it. Besides, shouldn't you be heading for loved ones?"

The leader of the mob softened. "You're right. My son…very well. I still want to hurt them. But I will take your word on this. After all, you received the worst." The mob slowly trickled out.

Ratchet looked around. "Say, where is Karen? Everyone else who we captured was here."

The remaining Lycan looked at them. "She was reassigned to the Flag Ship."

"Oh. How odd."

The group split. Talwyn and Ratchet called out for Max Apogee. And then, softly, their calls were returned.

"Do I hear my little girl?"

"Pappy!" Talwyn ran forward, and embraced her father hard. Looking at the family, Ratchet saw some similarities. In terms of build, Max was much stockier than Talwyn. But they had the same face, the same eyes and hair. And they both had the scars of torture.

"Mr. Apogee, we are here to rescue you. If you would please follow me to the dropship, we will escort you to a safe zone."

The older man looked at him. "Ah, a Lombax. You are Kaden's son aren't you? He was a good Lombax. I look forward to telling you about him. And I see you have his boots."

"I would like that, but I'm afraid we have a war to fight."

"Ratchet, this is Sasha, you should listen to this."

"-in my flagship. And in a few hours I am going to demonstrate my new weapon on these rebellious Cragmites. The nova-gun will cause the sun of Reepor to go nova, destroying the entire system. This shall end the resistance here shall end. And any system that dares have a world in revolt shall be ended by my Nova Gun.

And Ratchet, are you the hero everyone claims to be? Are you truly the Guardian of the Tri-Galaxies? If you are, then you will meet me on my ship. I have one last challenge for you."

"Did you get that?"

"Yah, I got that. Prep the fleet, we are leaving in 10."

"Understood."

"Ratchet, this is Clank, we located Crock and Zephyr's weapons, and something else. Meet us in the control room."

"We are on our way, we found Max."

He turned to the two Markazians. "We got to go. There is still a war going on and all."

Max nodded. "Lead the way…"

"Ratchet."

"Ratchet. Good name. Has strength."

Ratchet nodded at this. There really wasn't anything to say to that. The group walked into the control room- "You! What the Hell are you doing here?"

Dr. Nefarious glared at him. It was all he could do as a head, sitting on a tray being carried by Lawrence. "It's all your fault, you insufferable Lombax. I was stuck as a floating head for five years, just drifting on my way. And then Lawrence found me, needing to find the person that puts the 'wit in twit'. And then before I can build a new body, I am captured by these Squishies. And all they do is ask about the Bio-Obliterator. What does it do? How does it work? Where does this piece go?"

"I guess you got what you deserved. And Nefarious, if you ever threaten the Tri-Galaxies again I will put you on an asteroid and send it flying to the Andromeda Galaxy. Understood?"

"You can't do that to me, RAT- Oh, Janice! Oh Lance."

Max looked slightly disturbed by this. Lawrence just smiled. "Oh boy, I get to do my favorite job again."

He raised a hand.

"Wait, one thing. Are you writing anymore music? I really liked your Bass Odyssey."

All eyes turned to Ratchet. "What, you going to tell me I have bad taste?"

The soap opera ran in the background. "Never thought you would be a fan."

"Heard it on the radio, and I liked it. What can I say, I have always been partial to instrumental music."

"I don't know. Maybe. Well, here it goes." The butler slapped Nefarious.

"CHET!"

"You are in no position to argue."

For once Nefarious listened. "Very well. But you haven't seen the last of me. Now to find a way off this planet." The butler left the room.

"That was…odd."

"You don't know the half of it. Let's go. I wonder what the Lycans wanted with Bio-Obliterator technology. Whatever it is, it can't be good for us." The group left, and headed for the Phoenix.

Elder Karak entered the bunker in a good mood. She was going to kill her enemies. But that good mood vanished the moment she saw the lack of troops. The ones that were there looked afraid.

"Where are they?"

A trembling recruit handed her a piece of paper.

_Karak_

_By the time you get this, we will be long gone. You have lost your way. You are clouded by vengeance. Ratchet was right. We were cowards. We did abandon the Polaris Galaxy to its fate._

_And now we will make amends. We will defeat these Lycans, and we will deal with the Cragmites._

_Sajuuk Bentus._

Although it was impossible, people who were in the bunker would claim they could literally hear Karak's mind snap. Her eyes narrowed. She tensed up.

"Private, prep my fighter. I shall deal with these traitors. Starting with their leader. Where are they heading?"

"Reepor."

Karak nodded. "These traitors shall face judgment at my wrench."

And on the capital ship of the Lycan fleet, a young officer makes up her mind. She has seen the video of the uprising. She has seen the fire in the eyes of those repressed. And it has scared her into making a final decision.

**Author's notes:**

**When Lucy stabbed Talwyn the blow would have been fatal to a Lycan. Lycans evolved on a high-g world, causing their hearts be located just below the collar bone. On the other hand, Markazians evolved on a low-g world, and thus their hearts are located in the lower half of the rib cage. While Talwyn would have eventually bled out, and if the knife had been longer her spine may have been severed, the wound wasn't the instant kill Lucy was expecting.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Symphony of Sorrow

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 12: A Symphony of Sorrow

There was a flash, and then multiple holes appeared. They varied in size, but all had that dark quality around them, like a black halo. The combined fleet literally tore through space. Ahead lay the fleet of the Lycans, at the center was a massive ship. It dwarfed anything Ratchet had ever seen. It was as large as an asteroid.

It was a slow moving fleet, several thousand klicks away. The fleet was heading for the sun of the system, obviously wanting to destroy it. Argon was going to fulfill his promise. His threat.

The two fleets formed up, preparing for combat. It was a slow process as fleet formations were made and plans were drawn up.

There was the twinkle in space that signaled ships coming out of hyperspace. It was a flotilla, consisting of one carrier, one dreadnaught, three cruisers, and 8 frigates. All unknown design.

This really pissed Captain Sasha off. Great, now they had a first contact situation on their hands in the middle of a damn war? Perfect time. "Hail them."

"Aye Captain."

She blinked twice in surprise as a Lombax filled her screen. "What the Hell are you doing here? We had a deal about Ratchet. And where did you get those ships?"

The Lombax flinched. "First off, I think introductions are in order Miss…"

"_Admiral_ Sasha." It was a recent promotion from Ratchet.

"Apologies Admiral Sasha. I am Captain Sajuuk, leader of the Lombax Rebels. These ships came from a bunch of underground bunkers on Fastoon. And we are not here to arrest Supreme Commander Ratchet, we are here to provide assistance."

Sasha's anger was jolted to shock. Lombax rebels? Assist Ratchet? "Please elaborate. Lombax Rebels?"

A pained look filled the Lombax's face. "Yes, Admiral Sasha, Lombax Rebels. You see, it has to do with Elder Karak. Because the Lombax Confederation is at war, she is in control of the council. Her word is almost final, and over the course of this war she has gone crazy.

Let me put it to you this way: She claims she wants the best for our species. So she offered a surrender to the Lycans. At the same time, she was preparing a strike on Reepor, to kill both the Cragmites there and the Lycans for killing the Cragmites. She wants everyone she assumes to be responsible for her family's death to be killed by her hands. We could not allow it.

So we will ally ourselves with you to keep our people free and to stop her from becoming a total tyrant."

It took Sasha a few moments to work out what was happening. "I see. Well, form up your fleet here. We are just trying to draw their attention so Ratchet can infiltrate the supership and deal with the leader Argon."

"He's going in there alone?"

"He'll have Clank, and that will be enough. Now prepare for the attack. I'll inform Ratchet about this development."

"Orders received and understood Admiral Sasha. Just understand that the majority of us are ground pounders. We don't really know how to use these guys, we just figured out to activate the warp drive. So don't expect that much from us, as most of this is automated."

"Oh. Well, do your best. Sasha out." The image disappeared. "Inform Ratchet of this development, and then prepare a fleet wide broadcast."

"Aye Captain." Some things truly never changed. "Message away. Fleet awaiting your transmition."

She cleared her throat. "Attention, members of the Freedom Fleet. Before us we have an enemy worse than anything we have ever seen. They mean to enslave us for all time, and mean to keep us in line with a weapon so terrible that it can destroy an entire solar system. They think this will cause us to roll over and surrender. Well, they are wrong.

We shall never surrender. We shall fight with ships. If we run out of ships, we shall fight with guns. If we run out of ammunition we shall fight with swords and clubs and our bare hands. We shall fight until we win, because we have something worth fighting for, something they don't have. We are fighting for our freedom, and we shall hold through. Now let's show them the power of a free force!"

Cheers erupted across the fleet.

"Attack!"

Ratchet's cockpit was bright with a colorful display of lasers and explosions. If it hadn't been so deadly, it would have been beautiful. Yet this was a simple display of death. Strange, how war could be so beautiful. It just didn't seem right.

What was that saying? Ah yes "It is a good thing war is so terrible, otherwise we might grow to like it." It was true. So was the other saying. "War is Hell."

As his reflexes piloted for him, he thought about these Lombax Rebels. He wondered if his argument with Karak had anything to do with the revolution. Either way, he didn't care. He was just glad they were on his side.

Another fighter filled his view, and he fired. Odd, that one seemed to fly into his fire on purpose. He stopped thinking about the wounded fighter as he launched a missile at another fighter, ending it in a display of fireworks.

There it was. The capital ship of the Lycans, and the place that would be the end of this war. He bared his teeth in anticipation. Here he would end it all. No more games, no more challenges. It was time to end this.

He flew an erratic course to the hangar. Explosions were all around him. He heard people shouting, but didn't listen. He heard death screams in the back of his head. It didn't matter, it was distracting him from his goal.

He flew into the ship, and jump out. "Ratchet, I must question you judgment on your previous order."

He looked back at Aphelion. "I'm sorry. But this is to dangerous. Chances are you will be destroyed if you stay here. That's why Merc and Green are staying with you in the turrets. Just be ready to get me when I set this place to blow."

"Good luck sir."

Ratchet waved them off as Clank climbed on his back. "I'll take it, and wish it back to you." Aphelion lifted off and charged back into the fray.

Pulling out his dual raptors, he charged forward firing, hitting the squad of soldiers entering the hangar. Killing the lot, he proceeded deeper into the ship.

In the midst of the chaos that was a space battle, a single fighter plunged out of hyperspace. It too had Lombax markings, yet its driver had a murderess intent. Expertly steering through the fray, using techniques taught by her father, she searched for her target.

"Attention all fighters, Ratchet is aboard the Flagship."

So that's where one of her targets was. That massive ship must be the Lycan Flagship. And there, emerging from the holds, was prey.

The red fighter Aphelion immediately picked up a tail, a Lycan fighter firing. Karak lined up a shot, and took out the fighter.

She then maneuvered behind the fighter, lining up her shot. A comn channel was opened to Aphelion. "You are mine, one way or another." The ship tried to react, but it was already too late. Missiles shot out, striking the craft that was so close. Engines destroyed, the stricken ship plummeted to Reepor. One target down.

The mad Elder landed her ship on the Lycan Flagship. Pulling out her wrench, she headed for the treacherous Lombax. The trail of bodies would lead her right to her target.

"Warning. Engines are destroyed. We are crashing, Ratchet will need another way out."

"Understood. We are re-routing Rangers and Big Al to your position, they should be able to help. The Lycans abandoned this world to be destroyed, so you will be dealing with Cragmites. And they won't hesitate to tear you apart."

"I will deal with those dreadful, dreadful, dreadful wretches myself. I am no longer so helpless."

"And Green and I can take care of anything she misses with her turrets."

"Good luck."

With that the ship crashed into a canyon, cutting a deep scar.

Ratchet noticed that there was an odd lack of guards. That was not good. He was walking into another one of Argon's games. This was reinforced by the fact that most of the doors were locked, but a few weren't. He was being guided by Argon.

He entered a room that was some sort of production facility. It was full of dangerous production lines. Blades cut through wood and metal was made liquid.

"Turn around traitor."

He knew that voice. He turned, Clank on his back. Standing twenty feet away was Karak, her Praetorian armor on and her wrench at the ready. Ratchet holstered his pistols and pulled out his wrench. "Off my back Clank. This is my fight."

The small robot didn't even argue. He knew Ratchet was stubborn when it came to this.

"So, you going to kill me then."

"All traitors must die. I was taught this by Sajuuk's betrayal. I have already claimed my ship. Now I shall claim you."

A sharp intake of breath. "You shoot down Aphelion?"

"I told her she would be mine, one way or another." The yellow Lombax charged forward. Wrenches collided in a harsh BANG!

The two Lombaxes gave no quarter in their dual. Energy was shot from the wrenches. Sawdust was thrown in eyes. Blades and vats of molten liquid were used as traps. Bones were broken, only to be fixed as nanotech raced through their body. Blood stained their uniforms, but didn't look out of place on the already crimson Karak.

"How dare you call yourself a hero? You are a traitor, nothing more!"

A jarring hit to the arm. A gasp of pain following a kick.

"I don't call myself a hero. It is the title I was given. And you are no Guard. Your duty is to protect, not to kill. You are a monster, turned into what you were supposed to defend against."

A paw grabbing sawdust. It's flung into the air. A violent sneeze leaves an opening exploited. A yellow form is knocked across the floor, but dives out of the way of the next attack. It gets back up, and the fight continues.

"I am protecting my people from the likes of you."

"You are killing those who have done everything possible to protect the Lombaxes. You have let your grief control you."

A kick to the shins causes the snapping of bones. A whimper, and the red form roles across the area, dodging a spinning blade. Time is bought. Her shattered leg repaired, she blocks the next attack, and does a seep. She now has her opponent on the ground to. They roll away from each other, and get up at the same time.

"My grief? You claim to know of grief. You don't. If you had truly lost those you cared about, you would be just like me."

"Never. I could never be like you. Someone just killing to gain revenge. I am better than that. Besides, I have lost my family twice, you only have once."

Energy flashed from the wrenches. A red form barrel rolls out of the way, while a yellow one ducks behind cover.

"You haven't lost your family. You would be just as angry as me if I killed Clank. In fact, let's prove that."

A red form grabs a small white robot. A yellow blur, and suddenly the red is thrown across the room. Nanotech pack is knocked out of armor. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

The red form legs break when it collides with a line. It falls over limp onto the production line. A grin as a wrench is pressed against a neck.

"I knew it. If he were to die, you would just kill everything. Like me."

The yellow form removes the wrench. Its breathing steadies. "I'm not like you. I don't kill. I won't kill you." He sheathed his wrench. "But I won't save you either."

The red form turned, and saw its death approaching. It was stuck on a line of wood, cut apart by saws. "You can't escape the truth that easily. This is just smoke and mirrors, a loophole. You are no different from me. Once Clank dies, I shall be reborn."

The insane Lombax, whose unusual red fur with dark green flecks, a green often associated with poison, laughed manically as the blades approached. The laugh became a scream as the blades cut her apart. Then it ended.

"Come on Clank. Let's go."

Plasma was flying over Al's head. "I don't get paid enough for this. No one could be paid enough for this." He was desperately trying to fix the fighter.

"Let them have it Rangers!"

"I haven't been in a battle this crazy since, since, the Shansu breakout on Paragus 3."

"Let's hope we survie this one."

"Ah, quit worrying your darn fool. This will be fine. Be worried about the Rookie."

"So you have finally arrived."

The massive Lycan looked down at his two opponents.

"You have one final trick up your sleeve."

The cunning brute nodded. "Clank, how have you been feeling?"

The question caught the duo off guard. "Fine. Now what do you want?"

The Lycan laughed. "Don't lie to me. Now how do you feel?"

The small robot suddenly understood. "What did you do to me?"

Ratchet looked at his friend in alarm. "Clank?"

"Allow me to take a guess. You have been missing parts of your memory. You have a slight feeling of pain, and systems aren't working like they should. You have repeatedly looked for viruses but can't find any. You are worried that you are somehow dying. You are correct."

The Lycan pressed a button on a remote. A door opened on the other side of the room, revealing a flash drive.

"You do remember when you were shot right? In the presidential compound? Well, that robot didn't miss. He hit a non-vital area and infected you."

Ratchet pulled out his razor claws. "Talk. NOW!"

"Your friend is infected with a one of a kind virus. In fact, virus isn't the correct word. Your friend has the first ever computer cancer. It is undectable, it looks just like the host, and it is lethal. It is taking over your systems now. And the more it takes over, the faster it grows."

The Lycan pressed another button, and a machine locked onto Clank's body. A cage fell around him. But what startled all of them was when a door opened to reveal another Lycan. A short, female Lycan holding a constructo-pistol.

Karen stepped into the room. "Your rule is over Argon. I am throwing my support behind Ratchet for your defeat and to have him take over the Lycan empire. You will destroy us. You must be stopped."

The leader turned. "Ah Karen, I was wondering if you would show up. You were the only one who showed signs of betrayal. Tell me, how did you manage to get here? I was under the impression you were in your fighter."

"I was, and I purposely flew into his fire to land my ship in the hangar. I planned it all out. You won't be leader when you leave this room."

"You are very mistaken. You see, I anticipated this. Do you remember that shot you received upon your release? _Pain Karen_."

The female Lycan dropped to the floor, screaming. Her nerves were frayed, her limbs were on fire. Pain like no other filled her.

"The liquid in the needles were filled with a special kind of nano-tech which I just activated. You will be in immense pain until either you or I die. And since I have to active all of them, you also just caused the pain of your entire group of friends who were on that station. Including your sister."

The Lycan continued to wither. Pain, such pain. It was everywhere, it was all encompassing. And it was happening to her friends, her family…

"You bastard!" Ratchet bared his teeth.

"You still have hope for your friend, Clank. Ratchet, it is now time for your final decision. Behind you is a flash drive that contains the cure for Clank. But in front of you is me. And once I am finished talking I am going to hit a button that after three seconds will cause force fields to go up around these entrances. So you can either get me and end this war, or save your friend." And the Lycan hit the button.

Ratchet made an instantaneous decision. He could always get Argon later in the ship. He dove backwards, grabbing the flash drive, and then jumped forward. The barrier activated. And Karen still gasped in pain on the floor.

"Don't worry Clank, I'll fix you up. And then I am coming after you, Argon."

The Lycan merely sneered. Ratchet plugged the flash drive in…and Clank screamed.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"CLANK!"

"RATCHET, IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"No Ratchet, what did you do. You couldn't do it. You couldn't sacrifice your friend to save the universe. And now you have lost both. You just gave him a boast of the cancer. The real cure is right here." A flash drive appeared in hands.

"If you had made the right choice, you could have saved your friend and your universe. But now, you will all die. The forcefield surrounds the entire room in a sphere, and can't be brought down by even your most vaunted handhelds. You will die of hunger, along with Karen, while Clank dies in the next 10 minutes. You have failed. You are no-wait. What are you doing Karen? No, STOP!"

The Lycan had dragged herself to the control panel. She was slowly pressing buttons, doing actions her muscles didn't want to obey. Argon turned to run as she typed. A few seconds later the forcefield fell.

"Kill him for me."

The Lycan collapsed as Ratchet bounded through the doors on all fours.

"I got it! Now let's get out of here. And Aphelion, stay out of the battle, you are too damaged to fight."

"I understand."

The remaining Rangers piled onto the ships and fled the dying world to the relative safety of space.

His prey was running. His vision was narrow and focused only on his prey. It must die. The creature was rank with fear.

The Blood Rager tore across the corridor on all fours. He felt heavy. He needed to be light. Had to catch his prey. Had to make it bleed and die…

Green armor was discarded. Only a repairman's clothes remained on. Good. He was lighter. That stuff on him had been too bulky, to heavy. He needed to be as light as the sand on the wind.

An unimportant wrench was discarded as well. All he needed were his claws. He had to kill his prey, and claim his prize. He had to do it now. He was under a time limit.

Two beings similar to the prey got in the way. They fired bright things at him. He leaped up, dodging, and sliced their throats as he sailed by. Claws gleamed crimson.

Another fired bright things at him, but he was away from his prey, so he ignored the flashing lights. One hit him, and he grunted, but continued on.

He was gaining on his prey, quickly. It made a wrong turn, and found itself cornered. It armed itself with bright metal. It would not help his prey.

He bounded literally up the wall, his claws digging into the metal. He lunged. Blades flashed out, cutting deep. He didn't even register them. He continued onward, unflinching. Claws dug into his prey's chest. He yanked them out as the creature fell down backwards, and cut off its head.

Where was it? Where was his prize? There. He grabbed the small thing, and bounded out the corridor.

In his way was another creature, similar to his prey. It brought up another one of those things that shot light. It fired, and a light hit his leg.

He rolled forward, compensating for the momentary loss of balance. He exited his role in front of the creature and slashed with his blades, causing the belly to burst open. As the creature gasped and fell dying, he continued forward, compensating for his injured arm and leg.

There was his goal, in the room. Another creature was there as well, but this one didn't get in the way. It wasn't a threat. He charged forward, and grabbed his friend, plugging the device in. His friend relaxed. A sigh escaped.

"Ratchet? Ratchet!"

That's right, he was called Ratchet.

Suddenly Ratchet was aware. His vision was no longer narrow, his mind no longer clouded by the blood rage. He was suddenly aware of the gaping holes in his waist from Argon's swords and the burn marks from the guns.

Pain filled him. "Clank…be well…be happy…move…on.

Ratchet collapsed to the ground. There was no nanotech nearby, he had removed it with his armor. His wrench lay outside the room, discarded. Attached to his arms were razor claws, glowing crimson. A Lycan named Karen knelt beside him, trying to heal him. He saw that she was speaking, but could hear her.

But Clank was safe. That was all that mattered.

He managed to smile as the camera on the wall, similar to the ones that had tracked him since his arrival, silently recorded what was happening.

He closed his eyes and slumped down, tail no longer twitching. Clank had always commented on that. That his tail would never stop twitching.

Ratchet, the first Blood Ranger in over 10,000 years of Lombax history, heard his heart beat on valiantly once, twice…three times…no more. It was silent.

Silence reigned as the Symphony of Sorrow came to is conclusion.

**Author's notes:**

**Blood Ragers: Blood Ragers were legendary Lombaxes thought to only exist in Lombax myth. They were all great warriors who fought to protect their people. Blood Ragers formed with their Keeper. The Keeper was an individual that the Blood Rager spent his or her life with. When made extremely mad, after the bond had been formed, the Blood Rager entered his Blood Rage, where he killed everything that was not friendly, and sometimes friendlies as well. He would not feel pain, would not tire, and would not stop. His immune system would be boosted and reject all foreign entities, including the recently discovered nanotech. The only thing capable of stopping a Blood Rager was his Keeper. Generally all it required was the Keeper's voice. If the Keeper was threatened, the Blood Rager would do everything to protect the Keeper. If the Keeper were to die, the Blood Rager would enter a permanent state of Blood Rage.**

**In Lombax mythology, the Blood Ragers often had tragic lives. Families and mates would be lost. They would be tortured. They would barely defeat the threat only to die. Often they committed suicide when their Keeper was on the brink of death, or a friend would have to kill them. No Blood Rager has lived past 30.**

**Ratchet was 29.**

** RatchetThunderfire: Thanks for the review. I am glad I appeal to your dark tastes. I only have about two chapters left. I hope you enjoy them as well.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Funeral

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Chapter 13: The Funeral

The universe seemed so alone empty somehow. Karen knew that it wasn't so. There were more people today than there were yesterday. Yet that didn't stop the feelings of grief and emptiness from surging up again.

The fact that she was sitting alone at the funeral didn't help with the sense of isolation. She was truly alone in many ways. Due to Ratchet's actions, and subsequent death, and through obscure rules, she was now the Great Alpha Leader of the Lycans. Yet there was much resentment against her. Few truly understood.

So here she was, the only Lycan at Ratchet's funeral. No other Lycan had wanted to attend, not one had wanted to see the burial of the Lombax who had beaten them all. And no one in the Tri Galaxy wanted to associate with a member of the race who had killed him.

She understood that. If things were reversed, she would have done the same. That didn't make it any easier to be alone. Her parents had survived the uprising, but her sister…Lucy was physically alive. Mentally, not so much. It pained Karen to think of her strong headed elder sister cowering in a cell.

As the funeral proceeded and words were spoken on the dusty world of Fastoon, she pondered Talwyn's question: Did she love Ratchet. In the end, no. She looked up to the Lombax, she respected him, but she didn't love him. Did Talwyn? Maybe. If so, then Karen pitied her even more.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" She turned, and saw what looked like a taller version of Ratchet. Only he had aqua eyes, and was wider, but same color scheme.

"No, not all. No one wants to sit next to a member of the race that 'murdered' Ratchet." The Lombax grimaced slightly and sat down.

"I'm sorry that it is that way. It's not your fault, it's that Argon guy. And without you, things would be worse. Hold on, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Captain Sajuuk Bentus."

Karen nodded. "Great Alpha Leader Karen Luna." She then noticed something. "Is it just me, or are Lombaxes avoiding you as much as everyone is avoiding me?"

He stiffened slightly. "Yes. You see, I am infamous for being the first Lombax to lead a full-fledged rebellion against the Lombax Confederation in centuries. I led a good portion of the Lombax military against Argon. It was exactly what we had been ordered not to do. Of course, because I helped, I kept my people from surrendering to a foreign power, so the military has no idea what to do with me."

A tear streaked down his eye. "I think they are going to give me a medal and boot me out of the military. Funny, every action was to protect my people. But when I finally do something like that, I lose everything I worked for."

Karen could understand. "You did exactly what I did. I rebelled against my leader for my people. Ratchet showed me how we were on a self-destruct course. I am hoping to end it now. But…my people don't want to hear that."

"No one does."

It was their turn to approach the coffin. The row stood up and filled towards the jade coffin, jade being a precious metal for the Lombaxes. It reminded Karen of his eyes. "Could you do me a favor Sajuuk, one traitor to another? Could you walk with me, I don't think I can face it alone."

He nodded. "As long as you support me." The two approached. Tomorrow they would be separate, and just be members of their races. Tomorrow they would be hostile to each other, as the outcome of the war declared. But today, they were soldiers laying down their weapon to a hero.

The body, it was how she had to think of it, seemed smaller somehow, as if death had shrank him. His unseeing eyes were amazingly well preserved, he could have been focusing on a cloud above Fastoon. He had a small smile on his face, and his hands were gripping his wrench. He was clad in the simple clothes of a mechanic.

Next to the coffin was the offering hole. A Lombax tradition had people who felt close to the deceased offer an object of importance to the dead to take to the afterlife, to remind him of who he left behind, and who would be joining.

The two soldiers stared for a few seconds, taking in the fact that he was dead again. That he had been dead for a week. That he was gone. Then Karen took her pilot hat and placed it in the hole. Sajuuk placed his wrench in. The two left in silence, holding hands. No one noticed, and if they did, no one cared. They were supporting each other. Tomorrow they would be separated, but today everyone grieved together.

As Quark sat on the seat, he kept looking at the poster in his hands. It was frayed, and pieces were missing. He recognized the front easily, it was one of his first lines of "hero" posters. It was the writing on the back that he hadn't seen before. Written in the small script of a kit were the words "My hero."

Hero. Captain Quark had been called many things by Ratchet, but never hero. In fact, most of the time he had been called negative things. And looking back, he had deserved it. Quark wasn't a hero. But perhaps he had inspired one.

He remember when he first received this poster. It had been when Ratchet's will had been read. He had broken down in tears right there, manly tears mind you, but tears none the less. Ratchet was dead. It shouldn't be possible.

Because when Quark was honest with himself, Ratchet was the hero. Quark was at best a sidekick, though more often he was a villain. And if Quark knew anything, it was that sidekicks were supposed to sacrifice themselves for the hero so they could continue on.

He had failed. He should have been there, but he wasn't. He was no hero. Again he checked the paper.

Next to him Big Al kept on looking at the files Ratchet had left him. They were devices the Lombax had never gotten around to designing. Messaging armor was one such item. Big Al snorted with a mirth of laughter, then berated himself. How could he laugh? Ratchet was dead.

Looking at his mechanical arm, Al remembered his close brush with death. He had never wanted to linger on that bed, as his body was replaced. It had been horrible. At least Ratchet had simply died, had not lingered.

Disbelief still rocked Al. Deep down, he knew that one day the odds would catch up with Ratchet. He had defied death too often, he put himself in harm's way too much. Yet even though the rational part of his mind said this had been likely to happen, a good part of him had believed this day would never come. A part of him said Ratchet would die at a ripe old age showing off for the ladies.

There was a hole in him greater than when he had been shot by Ace. And no amount of machines would be able to plug it up.

It was time to go to the coffin. "Come on, big guy. Ratchet needs you to do this."

Quark hadn't wanted to face Ratchet's body. He was worried there would be an accusatory look on the face of the Lombax. But that one word, need, made him get up. This time he wouldn't be a coward. This time he would face it like the hero he could have been.

The two walked side by side. They saw the body. Quark relaxed while Al stiffened. They then proceeded to the hole.

Quark gave his offering first. He lifted a hand, and for the first time in decades, pulled off his green mask. A thick mustache was revealed underneath. "Captain Quark never existed. Here, take the mask of a wana-be hero." He then through the mask that had once meant so much to him into the hole.

His action shocked Big Al. Quark was retiring for good? He then shook his head, and placed a small tool in the hole. It was his best ratchet. Ratchet was sure to appreciate the irony.

"Goodbye, my friend."

The two left for their seats.

Sasha had her face buried in her father's chest, her arms wrapped around him. Tears flowed freely. He was dead! Ratchet was dead! It was the most wrong thing in the universe. He shouldn't be dead! It had to be a trick…he was dead. This flaming beacon, this guardian angel, this Lombax they could all count on to save them was dead.

It was as if someone had carved a hole in the universe and removed it's brightest part. He was dead defending them all. He was dead protecting a friend first and foremost.

He had once had a crush on her. And Sasha had to admit, she once had a crush on him as well. Then Dreadzone had happened.

She remembered watching every episode. Watching him fight so hard, turning more into a stone wall. In the end he had escaped, but he had changed. He had hardened slightly. And they had drifted. If only she had acted sooner, she might have protected him from Dreadzone.

But in the end they had drifted. She had her career, and he had galaxies to save. But now he was dead. It was impossible, he was invincible. How many wars had he won? How many enemies had he defeated? He couldn't be dead, he was an unstoppable force. He was the golden beacon of the galaxy…he was dead.

Her father held her tightly to his chest. He wanted to find the words to comfort her, but there was nothing that came to mind. She didn't remember her mother, she had died during labor. But Ratchet…

He remembered, much to his chagrin, meeting Ratchet. At the time he had had a cancer in his brain, which caused him to believe that Ratchet was Jeeves from the holo-series. It had been removed after the war, and he knew Ratchet for the hero he was.

And now he was dead, protecting his friend, and his daughter was in full grief. In the end, he grieved more for his daughter's loss than for Ratchet's death. He hadn't really known the Lombax, and while he was incredibly grateful for the Lombax, he couldn't find all that much grief for his passing. Ratchet had made many impressions on many people, but even with the cancer out a part of him could help but think of the hero as Jeeves.

So all he could do was hold his daughter close and let her cry. Nothing more, nothing less. It would have to do.

It was time to pay their respects. He tried to get up, but Sasha clung so fierily to him. It was as if she was afraid he was going to die on her too. And it was a reasonable fear.

"It's ok. I'll carry you there." And in a matter that was beneath both of their positions, protocol be damned, he carried his weeping daughter to the coffin. She was heavy, but her sorrow was heavier, and he steeled himself.

"We are here, my daughter. I am sorry, but it is time to say goodbye." He felt her nod on his shoulder, and he set her down.

Tears still flowing, she looked once at the body, flinched, and looked away. She felt so unworthy. She did not deserve the gifts he had left her and the Rangers. She did not deserve the weapons he had used to protect them all. But he had given them to her, so she would use them.

Still crying, she clutched the dog tags around her neck. Giving them a mighty tug, they were flung from her neck and hand to the hole. Next to the coffin, the Rangers lined up.

"Present arms." Cannons were raised to the sky. "Fire." The Rangers fired one volley, and then ejected the shells into the hole. It was their tribute as soldiers.

The president pulled out the only medal he had ever earned, for public protection. When he had been a teenager, he had protect his friends from a serial killer until the police had arrived. He placed it in the hole. Then he picked his daughter up. As they walked back to their chairs he whispered "Don't worry. I am still here, and I am not going anywhere. I will be here for you for as long as I can be."

The scars would never heal on either of them. Nanotech could do many things, but it couldn't remove the scars. Neither could time. It couldn't heal the scars on Talwyn's heart, the heart Lucy had missed.

Her father had barely met Ratchet, and hadn't known of him for long. Yet even he could feel that this was a great man. Even in death he had an aura of greatness around him. And all he could do was be here for his daughter.

She was holding her father's hand. It wasn't fair. She got one person she loved back, only to lose another. That's right, she loved him. It had taken his death for her to realize just how much she had loved him. He had always been there for him, in the caves of Morrow Caverns, and in Zordoom Prison.

How could she not fall for the hero who always rescued her, who always looked out for friends. He had left money for her to search for her father with in his will. He never had the chance to update it. She had decided to use it to rebuild the Apogee Station. It had been her home.

She cried softly, forever holding her father's hand. She remembered a conversation she once had with him about loss. "Talwyn, you have to cry when you feel sad. Maybe not right at the instance, like if you are in the middle of battle. But afterwards, grieve, let it all out."

"But Ratchet, doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts. That's the point. You wouldn't be sad if it didn't hurt. But by letting it out, you will feel better. You have feelings for a reason. I once bottled up my grief, and it made me a cold and bitter person. Trust me on this…"

She had always trusted him. There was just something about him…you knew he was trustworthy. You could always count on him.

Cronk and Zephyr sat in uncharacteristic silence. The Rookie was gone. Sure he hadn't seen all the action that they had, but he was new blood. He was very good. And all he had left was his legacy. A part the they had, he had left them stories of his travels.

He may have been a Rookie, but he was going to surpass them. Sure, he wasn't a robot. Chances were that they were going to outlive him. But he was supposed to die of old age, having many victories under his belt and enemies cowering at his name. Not this…not cut down in the prime of his youth.

They rose, and headed for the coffin. It was a beautiful thing, and they admired it. Much like how Ratchet had admired the fossils on Sargasso. You had to admire things to appreciate life.

The family went to the hole. Talwyn moved first, placing the first two words she had written in Lombax in the hole. The holo-writer simply said "Talwyn Apogee." Cronk and Zephyr put a book down together, one of their adventures. And Max placed an artifact that he had discovered on his journeys. It had belonged to a different Blood Ranger. The family, missing a potential member, left.

Abercrombie Fizzwidget found him siting with his fellow competitors. They were all business men, all leaders of their company. And in Fizzwidget's place, leader of the Bogon Galaxy.

He was going to change that. There should be a galactic president. Ratchet's death had taught him no-one was immortal, and although he was kind, there was a possibility that the next CEO wouldn't be. He would set it up immediately.

Still, the boy was dead. He was more than just a customer to all of them, no matter that he was their biggest. All of them, Grummel One, and that CEO of Gagetron whose name he couldn't remember, knew they had lost something more. He had been a hero.

Fizzwidget had knew him the best. He had hoped that Angela would have fallen for the boy, but he had been too young. Later, when the rascal had been tearing across the galaxy looking for her, Fizzwidget had hoped that when she was recused they would fall for each other.

Instead, she had died, and he had been heartbroken. He had adopted the bright young Lombax when visiting an orphanage for donations. It had been a spontaneous decision, but one had had not regretted. For all intents and purposes, she had been his daughter.

And now both his daughter and the son-in-law he had wanted were dead. It opened old wounds. But he could place blame only on Tachyon and Argon. But now, it was time to pay their respects.

Each left designs for guns they had been in the process of creating for him. Maybe he could use them in the afterlife. Fizzwidget didn't know. He just hopped he was at peace, and that he met his daughter in the afterlife.

General Glahm had never thought he would sit next to a space pirate at all. Let alone a drunk one. Rusty Pete was even more drunk than usual. And how in the world did that work?

Still, he was here to pay respect to a great warrior. Every Agorian recognized him as one. And he would leave a fitting gift for the Lombax he respected.

Next to him Rusty Pete kept on muttering "Why, hic, why?" Even Slag's death hadn't been this bad. Sure he was Captain now, but it didn't feel right.

Dread Pirate Ratchet had been a mangy Lombax, but he had been the best Captain they had ever had. He had fought at the front, he had given them plunder, he had cared. Pete couldn't remember a pirate who had cared, and he had met many.

Still, he would be Captain. And he would be remembered in his own way. From now on, it would be written into the code that no pirate would harm a Lombax who wasn't a criminal. Criminals, though, could still be plundered.

The odd pair walked up to the tomb. There was no way to bring him back, like they had with Slag. He was dead.

He had named Pete Captain in his will, even though it hadn't been necessary. The gesture had touched him.

Glahm laid a small statue of Ratchet in the hole. It was a replica of the much longer one that was being made on the Battleplex to honor their greatest champion. Rusty Pete placed a canister of grog in the hole. "I –hic- knew you never-hic-got to try-hic-it. Hope you like-hic-it, its my-hic-best.

Two beings who people had considered monsters left together. They didn't like each other, and would go back to raiding each other. But today, there was still peace. The Thug-4-Less leader had proved to be the monster he was, he had collected his payment and left.

Blue Jay, also known as the Smuggler, found himself sitting next to a man in a tin can. "You look like you also did shady things for Ratchet."

"Aye. Slim Cognito, illegal moder. You?"

"Smuggler and builder of several RYNO models. You miss him too."

"Aye, he had this ability to make you want to give him discounts. I got a special paint design after him now. That's my tribute. You?"

"A soul."

They were silent for a moment. "It's smaller now. The Tri-Galaxy. The explorer is gone."

"Bwak, a truly good man be buried here."

"Well said."

The wanted men walked (how did tin man due that?) towards the coffin. A model of Aphelion painted in the scheme designed by slim appeared in a slot, and was dropped into the hole.

Blue Jay pulled out a bag. "You know, Ratchet, you never asked why these souls were so valuable. Well, there is a legend that people can exchange their souls back from the dead for these ones. I don't know if it's true, but here's a shot at it."

He opened the bag. The soul hovered over the body, and then floated into the hole.

"Guess it just a legend after all."

And the two criminals left the dead legend behind.

Many others offered their gifts and sorrow. All the other members of Q-Force were there, as well as the Plumber. Countless others who Ratchet had touched in his much to brief life. All offering their gifts. Finally, the last group approached.

Clank walked slowly, Orvus floating behind him. Orvus, for the first time, regretted giving his son a soul. It was causing much more pain. But he knew, in the end, it would bring more joy. But for now, his son was in sorrow. "He has simply moved on. His time ended. You still have yours."

Clank nodded. He understood his father's advice, as well as Ratchet's.

The will had been especially hard on Clank. "Clank, if you are hearing this then I am dead. I had always pictured us going out in some last stand, holding on long enough to save the galaxy. But I guess it didn't happen.

Clank, it was always highly likely that you would outlive me. You may grieve, I understand that. In fact, you should, for you will feel better in the long run.

Clank, I am going to ask you to do the hardest thing possible when I offer you this advice. I know you have no need for material wealth. So here is my advice.

Move on. Find someone else. I know I will never be replaced, but you should find others. No one should live alone. You taught me that above all else, everyone needs a family. You were my family. Now go find someone else to live with.

You are a brother to me Clank, and I am going to miss you. But please, for my sake, move on."

Move on. Clank wasn't sure he could. He would try, but he didn't think he could. No one could replace Ratchet. And how then was he to find someone else?

He smiled slightly at what Ratchet had done with the rest of his money. He had set up an orphanage dedicated to caring for war orphans. At that instant, Clank decided he would run the orphanage. He would make sure it was everything Ratchet wanted it to be.

Behind him, Merc and Green floated in their knew color scheme. As per Ratchet's request, they were now part of the first contact team of the Rangers. They now had a home.

They came to the hole. Orvus placed his offering first, a small clock. Merc and Green placed their Dreadzone blasters in the hole. And Clank, he placed the small tracker Ratchet had given him after the Great Clock incident in the hole. The tracker that would allow Ratchet to find him always.

As they turned to leave, Clank saw two old blue Novalians walking towards them. The mystics.

"Child, may we perform a ritual of sorrow and passing for the deceased?"

"Yes, I'm sure Ratchet would have appreciated it."

The two mystics placed a sun and moon crystal in the hole, and began to chant. It was a chant of sorrow and passing. And yet it made the burden on their hearts lighter. It last a full thirty minutes, and then it ended. In silence. For once, even the wind on Fastoon was gone. It was over. The Funeral was ended. The jade lid, it's opaqueness allowing the figure of Ratchet to be seen, was placed over the coffin. The hole was covered in dirt. And thus Ratchet was buried.

**Author's Notes:**

**Lombax burial: Often a Lombax is buried in a coffin, with those who cared about him leaving offerings. These offerings were thought to go with him to the afterlife, and allow him to connect with those who died when they came.**

**Heroes and Blood Ragers were buried in Jade Coffins, the most precious stone on Fastoon.**


	15. Epilogue: Choices Made

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not own any of the ideas, locations, or characters that appear in the Ratchet and Clank series, these belong to their respective owners.**

**The item/term Manifestor belongs to Stephen Stryker, I am using it with his permission.**

**This chapter has a scene that borrows heavily from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling. The initial idea with Limbo is hers, and I have modified it for my purpose.**

**All other characters, races, and locations not appearing in the Ratchet and Clank series are my own. While I probably won't care if you use them, it would be nice if you did ask.**

Epilogue: Choices Made

The first thing he noticed was that he was clad in his mechanic outfit. The second was the silence. There was an absolute stillness. The third was that he was grasping his dual wrench. His eyes were closed. He opened them. He saw a white room. It was not very clear, as though it was out of focus. He blinked. And then he realized something. He couldn't hear his heart.

He began to panic, trying to feel a pulse in his neck or arms. Nothing. In desperation, he beat his chest in a desperate rhythm, trying to jump start it. Nothing. After thirty seconds the realization hit him.

"Bloody Hell. I'm dead."

"Indeed." Ratchet whirled. That voice…and there he was.

The Lombax was a good two inches taller. He was clad in a brilliant Praetorian armor. A dual wrench was strapped to his back. White fur with red stripes.

"General Azimuth? Ratchet's voice was a mere whisper. It couldn't be, the elder was dead…wait. Wasn't Ratchet dead also? Right.

"I would say 'in the flesh', but given our situation, that doesn't somehow seem to be the right thing to say." A low chuckle.

"Well well, Ratchet, it looks like you went from cute to handsome." Ratchet whipped his head around.

"Angela…"

"I see you still have a trace of that crush on me." The beautiful female Lombax paraded forward. "Seriously though, last time you were way to young."

Ratchet noticed that the area was becoming slightly clearer, though it was still very obscure. "I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to save you-"

"Ratchet, don't be an idiot!" Angela had an annoyed expression on her face, one that instinctivly made Ratchet cringe.

"She's right you know. There was nothing you could have done. I made my choice, and she…well she was tricked. She really didn't have much of a choice." The elder sighed.

"But I could have done something…" He stopped as Angela surprised him with a soft hug.

"You can't save everyone Ratchet. Its ok. I have dealt with death, even if I don't know what I have done." The two softly embraced, and then broke apart.

"Where is everyone else? Where is my family? Kaden, Mom…Icarus?" He looked around the room, yes it was a room, and spotted a small pile. Nothing else.

"They aren't here Ratchet. They are…beyond."

"Then why am I not with them? Why aren't they here?"

The other two Lombaxes looked at each other. Angela was the one who answered. "Because here you are going to have to make you most important choice. And you won't remember it."

Ratchet snorted. "Figures. Wait a minute. Early, you said you dealt with death, even if you don't know what you have done. What in the world does that mean?"

She sighed. "You explain it, you were always better at this."

The elder stepped forward. "Well, Ratchet, you see death is in part what you make of it. For instance, say you believe in reincarnation. When you die, you will be reincarnated. Others go to the various Heavens and Hells they believe in. Still others simply end.

Of course, there are limitations. You can't just simply believe you will be reincarnated as a god and have it happen. And sometimes the universe throws fate in your direction. Like it is doing now."

A groan. "So I don't really have a choice do I? What, does the universe have my destiny all mapped out?"

"I said fate, not destiny."

"What's the difference?"

This time it was Angela who answered. "Fate is when you are at a crossroads, and you make a choice. Destiny is having that choice already made for you. In truth, there is no such thing as destiny. Choice may crop up in fate, but you decide what you do."

"I couldn't have put it better myself."

Ratchet picked up his wrench from where he had dropped it during Angela's embrace. Again the pile of items caught his eye.

"What are those?"

The general spoke again. "Those are the items people have given you at your funeral. Each is from someone you touched. It is an old Lombax tradition. Speaking of which, I hear you got them back."

A grin. "You bet." The grin faded. "But the cost…"

"We'll get through."

Silence. "I guess I should see what my friends left me." He walked over to the pile. "Say, you still haven't told what this choice of mine is, what fate has thrown at me."

Angela nodded. "Well, you see, it revolves around an old legend." A dramatic pause. Ratchet suddenly realized he was in the hanger of the Phoenix. "Did you ever wonder why those Leviathan souls are so valuable? It is because it is believed that they can bring back the dead.

As it turns out there is some truth to the legends. But you can't simply have the soul on you. No. You have to be given the soul after death. It must be offered up willingly, with no trade in. You also need three crystals. One sun, one moon, and one sewer."

"You have got to be kidding me? A sewer crystal? Sure, I can see the sun and moon crystal, I remember mining them for those mystic guys, but what in the world is a sewer crystal doing there?" Ratchet noticed the three rocks, as well as the soul floating around. He ignored it for now, and looked at the other stuff.

"That's what I said when I learned about it."

"You never were a believer Azimuth. But anyway, there are some notable cases, like with your brother Clank."

Ratchet had just pulled out the tracker bracelet. "Yah, me and Clank were like brothers." Clank. It made sense to offer his tracking device with this.

"No Ratchet. Clank is your brother. His soul, the one that Orvus gave him, is that of your brother."

Ratchet stopped looking. He turned to Azimuth. "You never told me I had a brother."

"I didn't know until I was dead, and neither did Angela. Your mother…she was pregnant during the attack. Kaden was going to announce it soon. But then she died…"

Tears welled up in all three of them. "So Clank…he has my brother's soul, which Orvus did by using a Leviathan soul?"

"Aye, though I suspect he cheated a little, being a Zoni and all."

Ratchet let the remark pass. "So…what if I don't want to go back. What if I am done fighting for everyone, suffering for everyone?"

"Then you board that dropship and go beyond." Angela gestured with her hands, and Ratchet turned, seeing an open dropship.

"What, no advice?"

"Ratchet, my boy, this is your decision. We aren't here to guide you. You have to make this choice all on your own."

"I see." There were several moments of silence. "I have made my decision."

"Then we will take leave of you." The two Lombaxes turned. Angela paused then walked towards Ratchet.

"What the Hell. One for the road I guess." And before the startled hero could react, she firmly placed her lips on his in a big kiss.

It was Ratchet's first, and he enjoyed it immensely. The softness of her lips, the warmth. Her tongue teased his. It lasted a full five seconds, and then she withdrew. Ratchet purred.

At this Angela giggled. "Oh, new experience I see?"

"Oh yah…I mean…ah crap." A huge grin crept onto Angela's face while Azimuth cackled with laughter in the background. Ratchet grinned sheepishly.

"Well, lover boy, time for you to get going." He nodded, and left the hanger.

There was a moment of silence, and then a flash. Two old blue men in capes and wielding staffs appeared, and Angela and Azimuth were replaced with floating balls of energy.

"We thank you for letting us use your souls. Go back to your peace." The two souls flew off.

The mystics turned towards each other, and nodded. The room was empty, and returned to its previous state of nothingness.

It had been ten days since Ratchet's funeral. And subsequent revival. Everyone, including Ratchet, had been very surprised when he had removed the lid to the coffin. He began by cussing a blue streak and demanding to know who had thought it funny to drug him and place him in a coffin.

He had been interrupted by Clank jumping up and hugging him fiercely, and then being tackled by Talwyn. In a move that shocked even her, Talwyn grabbed Ratchet's face with her hands and kissed him hard. In that moment, feelings for her that had been buried under his missions awoke in Ratchet. He wasn't sure yet if he loved her, but he knew he cared for her, and wanted to try it out.

A day of sorrow turned into a day of celebration. A party quickly started on Fastoon, and spread throughout the Tri-Galaxies, and even into the Lycan dimension. It was a party that lasted a day. There was much joy.

The next day was spent with various scientists and doctors trying to figure out how Ratchet had come back to life. No one could explain how a corpse with no blood suddenly woke up with it roaring through his heart. In the end it was classified as "paranormal, a miracle." Some said it was the work of gods. Others said Ratchet himself was God, but these were few and far between. So were the ones who claimed he had made a pact with the Devil. A good portion just chalked it up as Ratchet being too tough for death.

In the end, only four people knew the truth. Two were brothers, and they had a direct role in the affair. Another, who always seemed to know everything, simply shrugged and went back to fixing pipes. The other, with his trusty parrot, figured it out, but decided never to tell anyone. In the end, no one would know.

After that the good times were over. The Lombax Council still had to try him for treason, as well as Sajuuk. Sajuuk's had been quick, he had simply pleaded guilty and had been kicked out of the military and barred from owning any weapons. He didn't care, and immediately applied to be an ambassador, which had been accepted when no other candidates arrived.

And now Ratchet was going to face his sentence. The council, missing the military elder, was about to announce the verdict.

"We, the Council of Elders, find the defendant, Ratchet, guilty of the charge of treason."

Clank remembered Ratchet's shocked look. Before he could protest, or try to escape, the elder continued.

"Normally the punishment for treason would be death. But in light of circumstances, we have decided on a different punishment.

Ratchet, you are hear-by sentenced to one year of community labor on Fastoon, effective tomorrow. This court is adjourned."

Clank also remembered the surprised look upon Ratchet's face. Clank had already figured it out. They didn't truly believe he was guilty, but they wanted him on the planet. They wanted him as a citizen, to use the hero of the Great War as a bargaining chip. Poor them. They had yet to realize Ratchet was no bargaining chip and that he would help everyone equally.

The next year was a blur for the duo. Ratchet spent most of his time working on projects like restoring the Gear Statue near the Court of Azimuth. A good portion was spent dating Talwyn. The rest was spent tracking down a portion of his funds, most of which ended up in funding an orphanage for war victims. Ratchet only got 1% back, but that was more than enough, being over 20 million bolts.

By the end of the year, Ratchet and Talwyn were engaged, with a wedding following soon after. After this Ratchet faced his next challenge.

There had been a huge movement to create a "Ratchet Day" something he was vehemently against. Though Ratchet enjoyed popularity, this was a little much, and he protested against it hard. But the public wanted a holiday. In the end, after much backroom politics (which Ratchet claimed were worse than any battle he had been in) a compromise was made. There would be a remembrance day holiday for all those who fell in the Great War, and to honor Ratchet it would fall on the day he had been scheduled for burial.

Other major changes occurred. Realizing that the use of dimensionator to travel between the Lycan dimension and the Tri Galaxy was slowly destabilizing the Great Clock, they were used one last time to bring back the worlds into the Polaris Galaxy. Though there were some time rifts, Orvus and Sigmund were able to patch them up. All dimensionator were destroyed, and so were the plans. They were just too dangerous to the time-space continuum.

The Lycan empire crumbled upon itself, and folded back up to its home system. The other races that had returned to their own world. For the first time in Centuries, Lycans did menial work. Karen remained the Great Alpha Leader of her people. Peace reigned.

In the Bogon Galaxy, Fizzwidget quickly established a presidential government. Soon, after much debating, the Tri-Galaxies merged into one government, with one president. As a war hero and as a talented politician, Sasha Phyronix became the first Tri-Galaxy President.

Over the next couple of decades he, Ratchet, and Talwyn would have many adventures. There were numerous close calls, and there were times each thought the other was dead. But they survived, although there were many scars.

After many decades, they settled down on the rebuilt Apogee station. A few months later the twins were born. The hybrids were slightly odd, but there were many other hybrids out there. They both had unusually thick fur, and their ears weren't as large as normal Lombaxes. They mostly looked like Lombaxes on the outside.

The elder, a male named Azimuth Clank Apogee, was a gold with red flecks hybrid. He was a tall one at 6'3", and was interested in joining the military. He was a lot more disciplined than Ratchet ever was, and had a good head for tactics. Still, he was a bit of a rouge, and loved to explore.

The younger, a female named Angela Mira Apogee, was a purple with pink flecks. She was a bit short, around 5'6", and had a very inquisitive mind. She loved to tinker with both science and machines, and cause quite a few accidents aboard the station simply wonder what would happen if you did this.

One memory always stuck out for Clank involving the twins. He was alone with them, and they were telling of an unusual dream they both had.

"So you think you both had the same dream?"

"Yes Uncle Clank. I was wondering if you could help us understand why that is."

"I'm only in this so it doesn't happen again. What if I somehow gave away military secrets in my dreams? That would be a tragedy."

Clank chuckled. "I am not sure what happened. Perhaps you could describe the dream to me."

A thoughtful expression crossed Angela's face. "Sure. We don't remember much. I do recall that we were in the hanger of some ship. And that we had different color schemes for our fur. There was something about Father making a decision…"

"And I remember one thing clearly. It had to do with your soul being that of Father's unborn brother who died during the fight on Fastoon."

"Yah, that stands out clearly…"

Now that was an odd detail. "Anything else?"

"No Uncle Clank."

For some reason Clank always found himself drawn to that memory. It was a nice little tale. He and Ratchet, brothers separated by death, only to return together. And save the universe of course.

Then one day even more decades later Ratchet became sick with a terminal disease. It was a cancer that stemmed of his repeated use of nanotech to heal himself. It was incurable, and revenged him in a matter of days.

He said his goodbyes on his deathbed, surrounded by his family of children and grandchildren. He passed away, and Talwyn wept next to his unmoving body. The rest of the family left her to weep in peace.

She died in the next five minutes of a heart attack. It was only after fifteen minutes that the rest of the family began to worry. By the time they got to the room, both of the bodies were already cool to the touch.

The funeral was held, and many attended. This time there was no revival. Ratchet and Talwyn were buried together on Apogee Station, and the whole station became a monument to them, filled with tools and medals and other menial stuff.

Aphelion, who had been flying above Fastoon during Ratchet's first burial, had returned to him upon his revival. Now with his death, she left to wander the stars. Though she was now an old ship, she was still in top condition, and could take care of herself. She did promise Clank that if he ever needed her, he just had to call.

Now he, Aphelion, Cronk, Zephyr, Merc, and Green were all that were left of Ratchet's era. His kids still lived, but they were of a different time, a time of peace. Everyone else had died in war, or of natural causes, or of accidents.

Clank was standing at the entrance to a building ran by the Ratchet and Clank Orphanage. The orphanage had expanded over the years, now focusing on all orphans. The lack of wars had stopped the generation of war orphans, not that he was complaining.

The door opened, and out stepped Lily Rose, an unusual Lombax orphan. Her parents were still alive, but had dropped her off due to her unusual birth defect of being deaf. It was a terrible stigma in Lombax culture. The white with black flecks Lombax had few friends, and Clank had decided to look after her with extra care.

"Hey Clank." She signed at him.

"How are you doing Lily?" He signed back.

"Great, I just finished my first invention. Could you put this in your ear? Don't worry, its completely safe, I already put mine in." She held in her hand a vile with a liquid substance. Clank complied.

"Can you hear me?" Clank almost jumped at the voice that filled his head. It was silky smooth. And it was Lily's voice. He grinned at her device.

"Very nice." He thought back at her.

"Thanks, but organics don't like it. It still burns slightly in my head, but I wanted to communicate to you. And I wanted to 'hear' my voice. It is nice."

"Yes it is."

They looked out at the bleak landscape of Veldin. "You know Clank, I have never explored the Kyzil Plateau. I hear it can be dangerous, so I packed some supplies." She pulled out an Omni-Wrench 2100, and a nanotech kit. "Want to explore it with me? I promise if we run into anything to dangerous I will go back. But I want to have an adventure."

Clank looked at the sixteen year old Lombax. She reminded him of Ratchet, but was not nearly as reckless. Ratchet's advice once again replayed in his head. "Move on Clank, and find others."

He replayed all of the decisions of his life in an instant. There had been many he would have changed if he could. Yet he appreciated those failures, those mistakes. And they always had someone in them. Maybe it was indeed time to move on.

He nodded. "I think I would love to have another adventure."

"A cynic once told me all stories end the same way: Everyone dies. He is wrong. A story ends when it is no longer told. Stories change, they evolve, but they don't die until no-one remembers them." aduck1

**Author's Notes**

**Well, that's it. I'm done with my first major fan-fic. I have actually had the idea for this story ever since I beat aCiT. It feels kind of weird to end it now.**

**I would like to thank Phillip458, Ratchet Thunderfire, and Nichole 642 for reviewing and telling me to continue onwards. Every writer likes to be told he is appreciated.**

**As to everyone else who read, I hope you enjoyed the story. I can only assume you did, since people kept on coming back to the story. If you follow my next work, please review. If I am doing something right, I want to know, and if I am doing something wrong, I still want to know.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
